Life Sucks
by Honolulu
Summary: Maria Lanosa's life sucks. Her family is gone and she's all alone. All of that changes when she somehow ends up in Middle Earth. She's not sure that's exactly a good thing. LegolasOC
1. Dramatic turn of events

Authors Note: This is my first LOTR fic so please be kind. Please read and review. Reviews always motivate me to update quicker so review.  
  
Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
Hi. My name is Maria Lanosa. I'm a ballet dancer…well…I use to be. Two years ago I was in a accident with my parents. A car accident to be specific. It was dark and we were going home, I had just finished my recital. My dad was driving at the time. The light turned green and we were moving into the intersection when a car decided to run the red light. The car hit us full on.  
  
The doctors told me my dad was killed instantly. My mother…lets just say she's not going to be waking up anytime soon. The doctors didn't think I was going to pull through but I proved them wrong. It wasn't easy but I wasn't going to show any weakness.   
  
Thanks to the accident, it took a long time for my legs to heal. I use to go to a performance school. Key word, use to. At my school, your feet mean everything. I went to that school on a scholarship but once they found out it would take quite a while for my legs to heal, they dropped me. I loved going to that school, how I wish I could back but without the scholarship money there was no way in hell I was going to be able to afford the tuition.  
  
I go to a normal high school now. I do chorus for my voice isn't all that bad. I've decided to take JROTC so I can get some muscle from the PT. I take kickboxing after school as well. I still dance but in private. My legs have to get use to the weight and strain I put on them again. Since I have no other family I got a lawyer and became emancipated. I live in a crappy ass apartment because with the money I earn I have to pay for medical bills. My life as of now…it sucks.  
  
Part One:  
  
Maria walked to the abandoned warehouse where she would go to practice dancing by herself. Inside was a wooden floor and the walls were covered with mirrors. Maria placed her hair into a bun. She took off her backpack and grabbed her pointe shoes (ballet shoes) with her dance clothes. Maria changed into Prima-Cotton Camisole Leotard Black with burgundy velvet and white footless tights. She placed her shoes on her feet and laced them around her ankles. She stretched her body before going into a position.  
  
Maria stretched her right leg out behind her, lifting her left hand into the air. Once in that position she got onto the tips of her toes, her face sweating, she could already feel the strain on her toes and legs. Not handling it any longer, she went brought her leg back down and put her weight on both her feet. Maria stretched her legs once more.  
  
Maria grabbed her boom box that she brought with her and put in a CD. She was going to dance to a song called Exaltation by James Swearingen. Placing her body into position she waited for the music to begin, cueing her to start. As the music began she lifted her right foot slowly into the air then going en pointe (on toes).   
  
While dancing Maria would look at the mirror to scrutinize herself. When the music started to speed up, Maria would go into more difficult moves. She got so into the music she did a tour jete (leap while turning), not paying attention to her footing Maria landed wrong and hit the floor on her butt. 'Damn it.' She thought. She got off the floor while rubbing her butt.  
  
Maria turned off the music and faced the mirror. Placing her body in fourth position, she then moved into a tondue. From there she did some leaps. She first did a tour jete, then a grande jete (big throw), a saut de chat (step of the cat), she repeated this process until she could do each move without falling or stumbling. Maria rested a bit, grabbing a towel to wipe off her sweat and drinking water. After 5 minutes, Maria put herself in the proper position to perform a fouette. Making sure her feet were correct she went en pointe and begin to do fouettes. She was able to do 5 fouettes in succession and was about to do 6 when she made the mistake of lifting the supporting heel to early which cause her to tumble to the ground.  
  
' Fuck!' Maria closed her eyes frustration. She took deep breathes trying to calm herself down. Maria opened her eyes and stared at her reflection. Images started going through her mind. An image of her first taking ballet classes, her learning a leap, her first recital, her parents encouragement, dancing at school, and the recital before the crash. Instead of seeing her reflection in the mirror Maria saw herself in the hospital lying on the bed with cuts, bruises, bandages and dried blood covering her skin. Tubes in her arms and mouth while she laid unconscious. Doctors surrounding her body trying to revive her.  
  
  
  
Maria approached the mirror, her eyes watering with tears as she stared at the image. Her eyes widening. She placed her palm flat against the mirror. Maria tapped the glass.   
  
  
  
" Wake up…" She whispered. She tapped again. "Wake up, wake up!!!" She screamed at the image. Both of her hands pounding against the mirror. " Wake up goddamnit!!" Maria kept shouting and pounding until part of the mirror cracked against her hand.  
  
" WAKE UP DAMN YOU!!!" She screamed at her image. Her right hand hit the cracked part of the mirror causing her skin to be sliced from the sharp edge. Maria hissed and cradled her hand. Looking at her hand, she noticed that it started to bleed. Maria looked up from her hand and saw that the image of her at the hospital was replaced by her reflection.  
  
Maria turned away from the mirror and walked to her backpack where she carried bandages. She bandaged her hand and changed back into her street clothes. Grabbing her bag and boom box Maria walked out of the warehouse and headed towards the hospital. Everyday she would visit the hospital to see how her mom was doing.  
  
Maria entered the room to see the nurse checking the charts. " Hi Maria." The nurse said.   
  
" Hey. Any change?" Maria greeted.  
  
" Sorry, no. Are you going to stay long today?"   
  
" Nah, I got to get to work. I just came by to see her." The nurse smiled at her then left the room. Maria dropped her bag at a nearby chair and approached the bed. Maria grabbed her mom's hand and started to tell her about her day.  
  
" Hi mom. Today went okay. School is a pain in the ass as always. I didn't get into any fights though I did want to hit Felicia again. I practiced again today at the warehouse. I'm getting a little bit better at the turns." She whispered.   
  
A tear strayed down Maria's face. " Wake up soon." Maria kissed her mothers cheek and placed her hand back down to her side. Maria grabbed her bag and took one more look at her mother before heading off to work.  
  
Maria entered a diner called Greasy Spoons. Heading to the backroom, she changed into her uniform. 5 hours later Maria sat at a booth with her feet up top the table counting her tips. Finish counting her tips Maria went to the back room and changed back into her street clothes and was ready to walk out when her boss called her.  
  
"Maria!" He called out.  
  
" What?"   
  
" You got a phone call."   
  
" From who?"   
  
" Hell if I know. Come take it." Maria's face took on a confused expression and answered the phone.   
  
" Hello."   
  
" Hi, is this Maria Lanosa?" The voice on the phone questioned.  
  
" Yes this is she. Who's asking?"   
  
" My name is Marcus Reeves. I work at St. Mary's hospital." Maria gripped the telephone, afraid of what he was going to tell her. " My call concerns your mother." She clenched the phone. " I'm sorry to tell you this but your mother has----" The world started to slow down for Maria when the last words were spoken.  
  
She dropped the phone and with her bag on her she ran out of the diner like a bat out of hell. Tears streaking down her face as she ran to the hospital. Instead of taking the elevator, Maria ran up six flight of stairs and didn't stop running until she got to her mothers room. As she stood at the doorway, her chest heaving for air, the nurse was removing the needles and heart monitor.  
  
" Get out." The nurse turned to face her. " Get out." The nurse complied and left the room. Maria shut the door and walked to the bed. Her hands trembling, she reached to touch her mothers face. Once she made contact she immediately pulled her hand back.   
  
' You're so cold.' She thought. Maria pulled up a chair to the bed and grabbed her mothers hand. She didn't know how long she was sitting there holding her hand until the doctor touched her shoulder.  
  
" Maria, its time to let go." He told her. Maria stood up and looked at her mothers face. Maria kissed her temple and slowly eased her grip on her hand and placed it on the bed. The doctor guided Maria out of the room while the nurses covered the body. " Maria, if you ever need to talk---" Before he could even finished the sentence Maria pulled out of his grip and just walked away.  
  
Maria didn't know where her feet were taking her but she just didn't give a damn. Eventually she ended back at the warehouse. Maria stared at her reflection. She took in the bloodshot eyes and the pale face. She leaned her back against the mirror. She slid to the ground and just cried. No noise, just silent tears. Maria just cried until there was no water left in her body to produce tears. Maria took out a picture that had her parents and herself smiling at the camera. Slowly exhaustion started to take over her body and Maria fell asleep.  
  
A blinding white light engulfed Maria's body. As the light settled Maria was no longer in the warehouse. Maria opened her eyes to feel something crawling on her stomach. She looked down to see a spider crawling on her. " Ahh!" Maria jumped up and brushed the spider off of her. After making sure that no other bugs or icky things were crawling on her or her bag did Maria notice her surroundings.  
  
Maria looked around to find herself not in the warehouse but in the forest? " What the hell?" Maria looked around all in confusion.   
  
" Hello? Is anybody there?" She called out, only to be answered with silence. Maria stuffed her picture into her pocket and decided to explore. Walking around the trees and branches Maria hoped that she would walk into someone soon.  
  
" How the hell did I end up here?" Maria muttered to herself. A sound from behind her made Maria stop and turn.   
  
" Hello? Is anybody there?" She called out. Nothing. Figuring that it was just the wind she continued walking. A big rustling sound from the bushes made her stop again. Her body stiffened up. " Now I know somethings there." She said. Maria turned around. " Come out whoever you are."   
  
  
  
A big ugly creature came out of the bushes. It looked somewhat human to Maria. It had dark marred skin and it smelled…BAD. The creature carried a sword and a arrow. Maria ducked to the ground when a arrow hit the tree behind her. Her eyes widened when she creature prepared to fire another arrow at her. " Oh shi--"  
  
To Be Continued….  
  
Please read and review. I hope you guys find this interesting. And I will update soon. Please review. 


	2. The day gets even better

Authors Note: First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed my story. Thank you. And I like to thank Thala for her criticism and that I will keep her advice in mind also I like to say that I enjoy your new story and can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
" it." Maria rolled to her left as the arrow was shot and it hit the spot she was lying in only two seconds before. She pulled herself up, not even looking at the ugly creature, she turned and ran. She touched her bag straps to make sure it was still secured on her shoulders. Maria could hear leaves crunching behind her, she assumed the creature was chasing her.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, branches from the trees giving her arms scratches. Her mind wondered if she should turn and look to see if the creature was indeed behind her. Maria turned her head around to see the ugly being only five feet behind her and catching up. ' Damn it Maria! You never turn around! You've seen the movies!' She thought, cursing to herself.  
  
She ran into a clearing only to find another ugly dude in front of her. She stopped before she collided into it only to have the one chasing her grab her from behind. Maria struggled in its grip. " Let me go!" Her eyes widened when the one in front of her started to approach her. Maria looked around the area to see if there was anything she could distract them with.  
  
The creature grabbed her chin and made her face him. Maria's face scrunched up from the smell of it. She felt like she was going to vomit. The creature punched her in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her. The one that was holding her threw Maria against the ground. Maria was gasping for air while holding her stomach.  
  
" Fuck.." Maria pulled herself up only to be knocked back down. It seemed that the ugly beings were toying with her. Each time she tried to get up or escape they would always knock her back flat on her ass. They kept on kicking, punching, and even slapping her. Maria bit her lip, causing it to bleed, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Blood started to run down her left eye from the cut on her forehead.   
  
'Get up you idiot! Don't take this shit lying down! Get up! Fight back!' Her mind was screaming. ' Remember your training from the kickboxing classes! Fight back! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND FIGHT!!!' When one of the creatures were bringing down its foot to kick her in the face, Maria grabbed it and pushed it back with all her might causing it to fall down. The other notice this and punched her in the head.  
  
Maria could see black spots but she shook her head refusing to pass out. With her arm she swiped the creatures legs making it fall as well. She pulled herself onto her feet. She was pretty sure her ribs were bruised and so was the rest of her body, glad that nothing was broken. She took off her bag and pulled out a butterfly knife that she always carried.  
  
One of the creatures knocked her down to the ground kicking her repeatedly on the back. Her face contorting in pain. She switched open the blade and sliced its foot. The creature called out in pain. She scanned the area finding a large branch. She crawled towards it and was about to grab it but was kicked in the stomach forcing her to move away from it.  
  
Maria got up to her feet and started to run. " Help! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs, no response came. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the creatures running behind her. Doing a 180 she turned and ran full force at the creatures, using her momentum to knock them flat on their ass. Maria took off her bag so she wouldn't have to worry about the extra weight. With the butterfly knife in hand, she got on top of one of them and sliced the throat of the creature who was chasing her from the beginning.  
  
Maria turned around to do the same to the other one only to meet a fist. The fist connecting to her jaw, she was thrown back. She spit out the leaves that got into her mouth. Maria could taste the blood from her busted lip. She got up and clutched her jaw then wiped the blood that was getting into her eye. She tightened her grip on the knife and watched the beast that caused most of the bruises on her body. Maria watched him, trying to anticipate its moves. The creature started to circle around her, watching her like a predator ready to strike its prey.  
  
The creature took its sword out of its sheath. The metal gleaming in the light. With its sword in hand it started to strike. The only thing Maria could do was try to dodge the sword. The sword striking quick and hard. She turned to dodge the sword but wasn't quick enough. The tip of the sword cutting her right arm from her shoulder to the elbow, slicing her long sleeve shirt. Maria lost her grip on the knife as it fell to the ground. The cut wasn't deep enough to make a scar but was deep enough to draw blood.   
  
" Ahh!" Maria clutched her right arm and hit the tree behind her. She looked up as the sword was making way for her head. She threw herself against the ground as the sword hit the tree. The creature tried to take the sword out of the tree but it was stuck. Taking her chance, Maria got up and kicked the beast in the stomach, knocking it away from the sword. She hit it again with a left hook to the face. The creature dropped to its knees, grabbing its head Maria brought up her knee and hit it in the face. The creature hit the ground unconscious.  
  
Since both creatures were either dead or knocked out Maria took this time to gather her breath. Maria leaned against a tree as the adrenaline that was holding her up left her and the pain started to register in her brain. She winced as she touched the cut on her forehead. She spit out the blood that was going into her mouth. She didn't dare touch her jaw knowing that it was starting to bruise. She slowly pulled herself onto her feet, wincing as she remembered that her ribs were bruised.   
  
She looked around the area and searched the ground for her knife. Brushing the leaves away, she collected her knife. Using her shirt, she removed the blood covering it then closed the blade and pocketed it. She took in her surroundings. Everywhere she turned leaves covered the ground and trees blocked her view. The area was quite nice if you excluded the creature that died bleeding from the throat and the other one nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Hold up. Rewind. Where was the other one?' Maria thought as she searched the ground looking for it. She approached the spot where she left it lying and just saw crunched up leaves. She looked around the trees and saw nothing . Maria turned around to scan the area again when she saw the face of the creature. Her eyes widened when she felt cold metal meet her flesh.  
  
She looked down and saw a dagger sticking out of the left side of her stomach. Her eyes glazed over with tears. She looked up as the creatures face was only an inch away from hers. It snarled at her as it drove the dagger deeper into her until the hilt. A tear made its way down her cheek. She felt its hand on her stomach as it pushed her away, the creature grabbed the hilt of the dagger. As Maria fell to the ground the dagger was pulled out of her.  
  
Leaves flew into the air as Maria hit the ground. The creature wasn't going to be nice and give her a quick death, it was just going to leave her there to bleed to death. She fingered her pocket and grabbed the butterfly knife. She flicked the blade open and stared at it. She didn't know how long she was lying on the ground, it seemed like ages. Maria slowly pulled herself into a sitting a position and saw the creature walking away from her.   
  
She raised her arm back into the air. Aiming at her target, with a flick of her wrist the blade hit her target straight on. The creatures body shook for a second then hit the ground dead, the blade sticking out of its head. Not one to die so easily, she crawled to her bag where she carried a first aid kit. With her back leaning against the tree, Maria pulled out some gauze, ointment and a Band-Aid.  
  
She cleaned the cut on her forehead with the gauze, put some ointment on it and then placed the band-aid. She put a little bit of ointment on her lip then cleaned her arm as well. Her left arm was dripping with blood from the cut. She got the gauze and wrapped it around her arm and taped it. A drop of water landed on her nose. Maria looked up at the sky and saw that it was clouded and gray. Rain started to fall. " Fucking great. This day just gets better and better." She muttered to herself.  
  
Maria used the rain water to clean the wound on her stomach. Ripping off a big piece of gauze, she taped it to her stomach. Maria tilted her head up so the rain could rinse off some of the blood on her face. She looked at herself. The black long sleeve t-shirt was ripped at the right sleeve and was drenched in blood. There was a hole in the stomach area where the dagger pierced her also covered in blood. Her blue jeans were covered in dirt and footprints but otherwise okay. As for her body, bruises, blood and cuts galore.   
  
Maria put the first aid kit away and grabbed a towel she used to clean her sweat when she danced. Knowing that the gauze wasn't going to be able to handle all the blood that was leaking out of her she placed the towel on the wound on her stomach. Placing her bag on her shoulders, she got up and walked slowly to the creatures dead body. She grabbed her blade from its head, cleaned it and then put it back in her pocket.  
  
Maria looked around trying to decide which way to go. Not knowing where the hell she was, she just picked a direction and walked straight figuring that she was bound to run into someone. The rain just kept coming, pelting her body. Not even a half an hour later Maria was starting to see the black spots again. Shaking her head she forced herself to keep walking. Shaking herself to keep awake Maria stumbled over her feet and hit the ground.  
  
She turned herself over and laid on her back, staring at the bleak sky. The rain hitting her face. ' I'm going to die.' She thought. Maria closed her eyes and started to sing to herself.  
  
I close my eyes,  
  
And I see you standing there,  
  
I cry tears of sorrow,  
  
I die.  
  
Tears started to mix with the rain. " Somebody please help me! I don't want to die! Not yet." She cried out, never opening her eyes. She started singing again.  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors   
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb?   
  
Without a soul;   
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.   
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(Save me. )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
  
(Wake me up. )  
  
Bid my blood to run.   
  
(I can't wake up. )  
  
Before I come undone.   
  
(Save me. )  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without   
  
you can't just leave me.   
  
Breathe into me and make me real.   
  
Bring me to life.   
  
(Wake me up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(Save me. )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up. )  
  
Bid my blood to run.   
  
(I can't wake up. )  
  
Before I come undone.   
  
(Save me. )  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.   
  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.   
  
Bring me to life.   
  
Frozen inside without your touch,   
  
without your love, darling.   
  
Only you are the life among the dead.   
  
All of this sight   
  
I can't believe I couldn't see   
  
Kept in the dark   
  
but you were there in front of me   
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.   
  
Without a thought   
  
Without a voice   
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.   
  
Bring me to life.  
  
(Wake me up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(I can't wake up.)   
  
Wake me up inside.   
  
(Save me. )  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
  
(Wake me up. )  
  
Bid my blood to run.   
  
(I can't wake up. )  
  
Before I come undone.   
  
(Save me. )  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life.   
  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
The last part of the song died on her lips as Maria gave in to the darkness. Off in the distance a elf on a horse was riding towards her. The elf heard her cry out and heard the ghostly lyrics. The elf rode harder when she couldn't hear no more. The elf scanned the area where she heard the lyrics coming from. With her keen sight she saw a figure lying on the ground. She rode to the figure and saw it was a woman who was unconscious and bleeding  
  
The elf got off the horse and picked up Maria's still figure and placed her on the horse. The she-elf got the horse and rode hard to Rivendell. " Open the gates!" The elf called out. The elf pulled the horse to a stop, another elf approached her.   
  
" Lady Arwen, what's wrong?"   
  
" Get my father quickly." Arwen told the elf. Soon after two guards approached her with Lord Elrond.   
  
" Arwen, what's wrong?" Elrond questioned.  
  
" Father, I found a hurt human. She's hurt badly and if you don't help her soon she'll die." Arwen told him.   
  
" Guards, gather her and bring her to the healers. Arwen tell me how you came upon her." Elrond said.  
  
" I was riding when I heard someone crying for help. I followed the voice and found her unconscious. I've already sent a guard to search the area I found her."   
  
" Good, lets go help the healers." Arwen and Elrond made their way to the house. Elrond and Arwen were helping the healers tend to Maria when there was a knock at the door.   
  
  
  
" You may enter." Elrond called out.  
  
A guard entered and bowed. " Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen. I searched the area like I was told."   
  
" Yes, and what did you find?" Arwen asked.   
  
" I followed the trail of blood which I assumed was the blood of the human. I followed it and not long after did I find two orcs." He told them.   
  
" Orcs, near Rivendell?"   
  
" Yes milady. Two dead orcs. I assume to believe that the human was the one who killed them." He said.  
  
Arwen turned to Elrond. " Father, do you think that this human was the one who killed the orcs?"   
  
" I don't know Arwen but we will ask her when she awakes." All three of them looked down at Maria.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: If anyone can write elvish, would you be willing to help me cuz I don't know jack about writing elvish. If you want to help, review and tell me or email me. Please review. Please. 


	3. Running and jumping balconies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Maria. I don't own the songs I put in this story. So don't sue.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to those who reviewed. Your reviews are very much appreciated. I also like to say if you know how to write elvish please help me! I don't know how.  
  
Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
Maria awoke to the sound of birds chirping and movement outside. She shifted in the bed she laid in. 'Bed?' She thought. She opened her eyes to find that she was in a room. She pulled herself into a sitting position, wincing with every movement. She looked down and saw that her wounds were tended with good care. She was no longer wearing her shirt and jeans but a nightgown that was too long for her.  
  
She looked around the room. In a corner was a desk and a chair with a pitcher of water and a glass sitting on it. The room had a balcony with a view of the trees. The bed that she was lying in was far too big as well, the bed could fit four of her. There was a dresser with her bag, shoes and her clothes. Maria removed the blanket that was covering her and moved to the edge of the bed. The nightgown risen and she looked at her legs. Just like she thought, her legs were covered in bruises.  
  
She got off the bed and took a step forward only to hit the ground again, her legs not use to the weight. " How long have I've been asleep?" She muttered to herself. She pulled herself up slowly allowing her legs to get use to the weight. After standing still for a little bit, she took small steps letting her legs get use to the movement. When her legs felt less stiff she took bigger steps and longer strides. She walked to a mirror she couldn't see when she was in the bed.  
  
Maria looked at herself, she looked like hell. Her hair was all sticking up and was all tangled. Her jaw was bruised and her bottom lip was a little swollen. There was dried blood on her cheek and forehead from the cut above her eye. If her face looked like this she wondered what the rest of her body looked like. Just when she was examining herself someone walked in. Maria's eyes widened she saw it was a tall, slim, beautiful woman. Maria now felt very small and very ugly. The woman saw Maria and started speaking.  
  
" Oh, you're awake! We didn't think you'd wake up so soon including since you were wounded and unconscious when Arwen found you. My name is Celeste. I've been checking up on you since the healers helped you. In fact you should still be lying in bed, you're still in pain. I can tell by your eyes and the way your clutching your stomach. Can you understand me?" Maria nodded her head. " Good. Since you can tolerate the pain, would you like a bath?" At the mention of a bath Maria nodded her vigorously. " Alright then, follow me."  
  
Celeste led Maria through a set of doors Maria didn't even noticed. Her room was connected to a bathroom. Inside was like a built in tub on the ground, steam coming up from it. " I will leave you here to bathe. I will leave a dress on your bed so you can put that on. I will came back soon to check up on you." Before Maria could thank her Celeste left the room closing the doors behind her. She turned and faced the bath, it called out to her.  
  
Maria peeled off the nightgown and looked at her nude body at a full length mirror. Her stomach was covered in dried blood and the place were she was stabbed was stitched up. Her arm was bruised but the cut was healing and was closed. She turned at looked at her back, she winced at the site. Her back had small scratches and blood. Black and blue covering her back. Maria's body was full of scratches from the branches and bruises from getting her ass kicked.   
  
Maria slowly entered the water. The water wasn't scalding hot but still very warm. Maria placed her whole body in the water and sighed in pleasure. She closed her eyes and let the water consume her body, just let her body relax and let the water soothe the soreness. She dunked her head in the water. She pulled her face out of the water and grabbed the soap from the side. She brought it up to her noise and smelled it, it smelled like vanilla floral. She rubbed the soap softly over her body and face cleansing her body of the blood.  
  
After rinsing her body of the soap she grabbed what looked like shampoo to her. It smelled like green apple, putting a handful into her hand she massaged it into her hair. After rinsing her hair, Maria just sat in the water with her eyes closed enjoying it a little bit more before she had to get up and face the world. After ten minutes she pulled herself out of the water and dried herself with a towel. With another towel she dried her hair of most of the water.   
  
With a towel wrapped around her body Maria walked back into her room to indeed find a dress laid out on her bed. She approached the bed and looked at the dress. The dress had a green bodice, white long sleeves and a flowing white bottom. The dress looked like something Maid Marion would wear in Robin Hood. The dress was beautiful and Maria wouldn't mind wearing it but dresses would sometimes constrict ones movement and they were sometimes uncomfortable. She fingered the dress but decided not to wear it.  
  
She walked to wear her bag was. She dumped out the contents. Maria always carried a spare of clothes, underwear, bra, socks, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant and a comb just in case she would spend the night at the hospital. She also had a glasses case and a contacts case. Maria took out her contacts and put on her glasses. She checked out her first aid kit and made sure everything was there. She found her pointe shoes, tights, and her leotard. Maria grabbed the toothpaste and toothbrush and went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.   
  
When she came back she changed into her clothes. She put on her underwear and bra, put on some deodorant. She put on her black jeans and put on her black sleeveless shirt. The shirt had G.W.M.A printed on it, standing for girl with major attitude. She put on her socks and slipped into her running shoes. Maria put all her stuff back into her bag except a comb and a hair tie. Her hair still wet, making the job easier, she combed out all the tangles and placed her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
She walked to the clothes that she was wearing the day she was attacked and looked at it. The shirt was torn at the sleeve and at the stomach, all covered in blood. She looked at the jeans, it didn't look bad but it did need a wash. She saw the towel that she place on her stomach, it was drenched in blood, her blood. When she has the chance she'll ask where she could wash her clothes. Placing the towel to the side she grabbed her jeans and emptied out the pockets.  
  
She grabbed her butterfly knife and switched it open. She looked at the blade and remembered how she used it. She shuddered at the thought. She put the blade back and put it in the pockets of the jeans she was wearing. She found two crunched up dollar bills and a couple of hair ties. Maria checked the back pockets and came across a picture. She stared at the picture, she remembered the day she took the picture.  
  
Maria and her parents went out for a picnic by the beach that day. All of them had made a sandcastle and wanted to take a picture with it before it would get destroyed by the rising tide. Her dad set up the camera and went and posed with them. All of them stood behind the castle when the picture was taken, all three of them wearing big goofy smiles.   
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. The doors to her room opened. Maria quickly hid the picture in her pocket. Celeste walked in.   
  
" Hello again. How was the bath." Celeste asked.   
  
" Fine. Thank you." Maria replied.   
  
" How come you didn't put on the dress?" Maria didn't hear a word she said. Her eyes wear too focused on Celeste's ears. Her ears were pointed. Maria didn't know what possessed her but within 3 strides she was up close to Celeste.  
  
Celeste was a little bit startled by the sudden movement and closeness. Maria raised her arm and grabbed one of Celeste's ear and gave a hard tug. "Ahh!" Celeste cried out. Her hand immediately comforting her ear.   
  
Maria's eyes widened. " They're real." She whispered.   
  
" Of course their real. That hurt. Elves ears are very sensitive." Two guards walked in when they heard someone cry out.   
  
" Are you two alright?" One of them asked.  
  
" I'm fine, thank you." Maria didn't answer, she stared at the guards ears.   
  
" Elves? Your all elves?" She asked.  
  
" Yes." Celeste answered.   
  
Maria backed up. " Elves don't exist."   
  
" Of course they do." She replied.  
  
" No, no they don't unless you count Santa's elves."   
  
" Who's Santa?" At the question Maria started to panic a little bit.   
  
" Where am I?"   
  
" You're in the house of Elrond." Celeste told her.  
  
" Who?" She asked, confused.  
  
" Lord Elrond."   
  
" Who's that?"   
  
" Lord Elrond rules Rivendell."   
  
" Rivenwhat?"   
  
" Rivendell."  
  
Maria took on a confused expression. " I've never heard of Rivendell. What state are we in?"   
  
" State?" Celeste asked.  
  
" Milady, you are in Rivendell. You are in Middle Earth." One of the guards told her.   
  
" Middle Earth? I don't know what your high on but there is no such place called Middle Earth. Its just earth, no middle about it."   
  
" My lady, its you who is confused. We should take you to see Lord Elrond."   
  
" I ain't going nowhere with you. I'm outta here."  
  
Before any of them could act, Maria brushed pass them and ran out of the room. She had no idea where she was going but kept on going. She could hear the guards and Celeste calling out for her. She kept running, following the path of the corridor. Just when she thought she got away from them she ended up at a dead end. She could hear them approaching. The only way she could escape was run back the same way she came or go through the door. 'Door!' She thought. Maria turned the knob only to find the door locked.  
  
" Open please." She begged. Maria turned to see them approaching. She had no choice but to kick the door opened. She backed up and kick the door hard. She had to kick the door twice before it busted open. Maria ran into the room only to find it filled with people staring at her. " Oh fu--" She was cut off when the guards and Celeste entered the room.   
  
" Grab her!" The guards cried. The people in the room got out of their seats and tried to grab her but she jumped out of their grasps and ran to the balcony. She turned to see the Celeste, the guards and the people approach her.  
  
Maria looked down and saw that she was about a good 30 to 40 feet high. " My lady, you have nowhere to run. Please come inside so we can talk." Celeste said, holding out her hand.   
  
" Hell no! I ain't going with you freaks, I'm going home. Thanks for taking care of me and all but I need to leave." Maria said to them. She mumbled a quick prayer and prepared to jump off the balcony. Right when she was about to jump an elf called out to her.   
  
" My lady, none of us mean you harm. Please come down and we shall talk." She eyed him warily. The elf stretched out his hand beckoning her to take it. She could see concern in his eyes.  
  
Maria hesitantly reached out her own hand to take the elf's hand when she saw movement out of the corner of eye. She turned and saw it was another elf making his way towards her. She pulled back her hand. " Nice try but I don't think so." With that she jumped off rotating her body. She could hear the cries of Celeste and the other people. Bringing her legs close together her body started to rotate faster as she fell to the ground. She saw the ground coming closer. She positioned her body to land correctly. She landed on one leg, the other leg lifted in the air behind her to balance her body. She had just performed a jete` en tournant (leap while turning).  
  
Maria looked up at them and saw most of them with shocked looks on their face. She smiled at them and ran off. Just as she was turning a corner she ran into something causing her to land flat on her ass. She rubbed her butt as she looked up to see what she hit. She looked above her glasses and saw she hit a man, with a sword in his hands. She crawled back away from him only to hit something else. She turned around and saw feet. She scanned the person from their feet up to their head and saw she hit a very fine looking male elf who also had a weapon in his hands.  
  
Maria scrambled to her feet and looked back and forth at the two unsure what to do. She heard people coming toward them from her left. She turned her head and saw a tall, regal, dark haired elf lead a group of people toward her. " Damn, surrounded." She muttered. The dark haired elf stared at her with amusement in his eyes.   
  
" Are you done running?" He asked her.   
  
Maria looked around seeing no way out. " Yea, pretty much since I have nowhere to escape to." She replied.   
  
" My name is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Who may I ask are you?"   
  
" My name is Marianna Lanosa, Lord or Lady of nothing, but people call me Maria. Nice to meet you."  
  
" Lady Marianna--"   
  
" No lady and just Maria is okay." She told him, cutting him off.   
  
" Alright…Maria. You have many questions as to how you got here and why you're here."   
  
" You damn right I do." Some of the people watching were a little startled by the way she answered.   
  
" I can give you a explaination and calm your fears."   
  
" I'm not afraid, not really. Just really confused."   
  
"If you would follow me to my library we can talk there."   
  
" Alright. Lead the way." Elrond turned and walked with Maria trailing. Maria stopped for a second clutching her ribs, taking a sharp intake of breathe.  
  
Elrond stopped and looked at her. " Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine. Just a little bit of pain, nothing I can't handle. Keep walking." She told him. He nodded his head and walked to the library. Maria was still holding her chest as she followed Elrond. Her head ducked down so she could ignore the stares of the people who watched the scene unfold.  
  
The elf and man Maria ran into was huddled together talking to one another. " Who do you think she is Aragorn?"   
  
" I don't know Legolas but I'm sure Elrond will inform us of her later. Why don't we head to the archery field?"   
  
" Alright." Legolas and Aragorn walked off together. Legolas couldn't help but feel that the girl was going to be something of great importance.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: Hope you guys liked that. More Legolas on the way, I assure you. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'll update soon. If you would like to know what ballet moves Maria is performing you can visit this website, http://www.novia.net/~jlw/electric/electric.html  
  
And http://www.brigantine.atlnet.org/Computer/New%20WEbsites/Erica%20Kostrub/ballet_through_the_centuries.htm  
  
Or http://msms.essortment.com/balletdancingh_olh.htm  
  
That's where I get a lot of my ballet stuff from. Review! 


	4. Meeting New Friends

Authors Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I have a little bit of writers block so if this chapter is poorly written or short, you know why. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Maria and the story.  
  
Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
Maria entered the library with Elrond when she noticed someone was already there. She looked at him, he was short compared to Elrond, he had long whit hair and a sweeping silver beard. He had broad shoulders and his dark eyes were set like coals that could leap suddenly into fire. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Elrond indicated her to take a seat. She sat down and waited him to begin.   
  
" Maria, this is Gandalf. He's a wizard."   
  
" You mean you're a magician? So you can pull rabbits out of a hat?" Now Elrond and Gandalf looked confused. " Never mind. Go on."   
  
" Gandalf is here to talk to you. Why don't you tell us the story on how you arrived here."  
  
" There isn't much to tell. I was in a empty building crying cuz my…never mind…I was sad and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a forest. How I ended up there? I have no idea so don't ask. I was trying to find my way out when this big ugly dude started shooting arrows--"   
  
" Orc." Gandalf interrupted.   
  
" Orc?" " The creature that shot at you was an orc."   
  
" Okay, moving on. The 'orc' started shooting at me. So the first thing that came to mind was run away. So I started running my ass away from the orc only to run into another one."  
  
" As you can tell from the bruises all over my body I got my ass kicked. But I wasn't going to go down so easily, hell no! So I got back on my feet and started to fight back. I got hit a lot of course but I still won. I pulled out my switch blade--"   
  
" Switch blade?" Elrond asked.   
  
" Huh? Oh! Let me show you." Maria took it out of her pocket and flick the blade open. She placed it on the desk Elrond was sitting at. He picked it up and examined it. " I used that to kill both of the orcs. I cut the throat of one and stabbed the other one in the head." Elrond passed the knife onto Gandalf.  
  
" Afterwards, I tried to clean my wounds so they wouldn't get infected and try not to bleed to death. With my stuff I went walking but eventually passed out and ended up here." She told them. Gandalf gave the blade back to Maria. She put the blade back and placed it in her pocket. " Now it's your turn to tell the story." She told them  
  
" My daughter, Arwen, was the one that found you. She was going for a ride on her horse when she found you. Apparently you were singing which caught her attention. When she saw you, you were unconscious and near death. Arwen immediately brought you here. We quickly healed your wounds and let you rest. You've been asleep for almost five days now." He told her.   
  
She jumped to her feet, eyes wide. " Five days?!? Are you shitting me? Damn!" She started muttering under her breathe but sat back down. After a minute Elrond started speaking again.  
  
" Gandalf and myself have no idea why you are here Maria but I assure you that we will find out. The only reasons we can think of is that either someone sent you here for something or you have some purpose here."   
  
" A purpose? Well, that purpose almost got me killed! That's something I would like to avoid, thank you. Is there anything else you should tell me?"  
  
She looked at both of them. " We have something else to tell you but we'll let you rest and tell you at another time. Celeste, please come in." The she-elf came into the room.  
  
" Please take Maria back to her room."   
  
" Yes my lord." Celeste escorted Maria out of the room. They walked in uncomfortable silence. Right before they reached Maria's room, she stopped walking and faced Celeste.   
  
"Um…Celeste?"   
  
" Yes, milady?" Maria started to fidget with her hands, her head bowed down. " I'm sorry for tugging your ears and calling you a…well… a freak. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."   
  
A hand touched her chin and made her look Celeste in the eyes. " Its alright. I forgive you." She let out a sigh in relief.  
  
" Oh good. Come into my room, we can talk. I don't want to rest." She took Celeste's hand and pulled her into the room. Once they entered the room she let go of her hand and sat down on the bed, telling Celeste to do the same. " So tell me what Elves are like, besides the fact that they're all beautiful."   
  
Celeste laughed at her comment. " Well, our senses are much better than a human. Our hearing and eyesight are impeccable. We are immortal."   
  
" Immortal? As in live forever?"   
  
" Yes."   
  
  
  
" Damn. So you can never be killed."   
  
" No, that's not true."   
  
" Then your not immortal."   
  
" We are, there are only three ways we can die. One way is if we're killed in battle, another way is if we are overcome with grief or a broken heart."   
  
" And the third?"   
  
" Very few elves have the chance to become mortal. Some have the chance to give up immortality."   
  
" Ah! Anything else?" " We're very light on our feet. We have quick reflexes and we're very skilled warriors. Most of the male elves are."  
  
" Do you know a elf named Arwen?"   
  
" Oh yes. She's Lord Elrond's youngest. She's very beautiful, elves say that she is the finest looking she-elf around, second to her grandmother. Why do you ask?"   
  
" She was the one that brought me here. It would only be right to thank her. Just wanted to know who she is."   
  
" What you did on the balcony was amazing. I've never seen a human do that." Celeste said.   
  
" Yea, well. Where I come from people do very great things, better stuff then what I did on the balcony. Why don't you give me a tour?"   
  
" I don't know if I should, you're suppose to be resting. I could get in trouble." She told Maria.  
  
Maria waved her off. " No worries. If you get in trouble, I'll just say I was too stubborn to rest and went off to explore. You came along just to make sure I didn't get lost or hurt myself."   
  
"But that's lying…"   
  
" So? You won't be the one lying so don't worry. I lie all the time to get people off my back so lets go." She grabbed Celeste and pulled her off the bed. Linking arms with her they walked out of the room.  
  
Celeste showed her around Rivendell, telling her things about elvish history. She showed her the stables, the weapons room, the kitchen and the dining hall. Celeste walked in with Maria to room full of instruments. Maria's eyes widened with fascination as she looked at them. " Wow…" She muttered. Celeste pointed out each instrument and told her what they were called. She had to pull Maria out of the room so they could explore some more. She showed her the gardens, there Celeste pointed out each flower and just talked stories.  
  
Maria sat on a bench just listening to Celeste's voice. Her body fully relaxed, she breathed in the soft scent of the flowers. Her eyes gazing at every flower. She saw a nearby pond and saw water lilies dancing across the water. Her eyes watered up when she remembered that lilies were her mothers favorite flower. She smiled at the memory of her and her mother sitting out on the back porch watching the lilies dance in the night on the water. Her mother had given her lilies after her recital that night when the accident happened.  
  
Celeste could feel sadness come off of Maria. She turned and faced her, she saw that her gaze was directed at the pond full of lilies. Maria's eyes full of tears, one trailing down her cheek, a soft but sad smile on her face. Celeste wondered what Maria was thinking that would have caused her to become sad. Celeste straightened up when she could hear footsteps approaching. She could see Arwen with Legolas and Aragorn walking down the steps heading towards them.  
  
Maria probably could hear them for she took a deep breathe and wiped her face, leaving no trace of tears. She tightened her ponytail, she brushed her hand against her hair to make sure no strands of hair were sticking out. She sat up straight and faced whoever was coming. She could see two elves and a man. Her throat tightened as she saw them. The two elves were so beautiful, their beauty couldn't be put into words. The male elf was clad in green and brown. He was tall like the other elves she had passed. He had golden hair and fair skin. The female elf was also fair skinned. Raven color hair and the light of stars was in her bright eyes. The man was even handsome, he had that tough ruggedness man thing going on which suited him very well.  
  
As they came closer she recognized that the man and the male elf were the same people she ran into earlier this morning. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Celeste stand, prepared to greet them. Maria slowly got to her feet still glancing at them. Celeste gave them a quick bow when they stood in front of them. She just gave them a quick nod of her head.   
  
" Hello Lady Arwen, Prince Legolas, Estel." Celeste greeted.   
  
" Hello Celeste," They all greeted. Maria was feel a little weird so she slowly started to back away prepared to leave when Celeste said her name.  
  
" This is Lady Marianna. Maria, this is Lady Arwen, Prince Legolas Greenleaf and Lord Aragorn." Maria raised her eyebrow at the titles but said nothing.   
  
"Hello, nice to meet you. Just call me Maria and no Lady it makes me feel weird." She told them bluntly.   
  
" Then just call me Arwen."   
  
" Aragorn is fine."   
  
" Just Legolas." Silence filled the air. Maria felt a little bit weird, not one to like silence she started to talk.   
  
" Arwen,"   
  
" Yes,"   
  
" I don't know how to say this but I'll just come out and say it. Thank you."   
  
" For what?"   
  
" For saving my life."   
  
" Your welcome." Arwen smiled at her.  
  
Now Aragorn and Legolas seemed curious for they did not know what Maria and Arwen was talking about.   
  
" If you do not mind me asking Maria. Where did you get those bruises?" Aragorn asked. She had totally forgotten that there was a bruise on her face and cuts.   
  
" Oh…um…" She averted her eyes, feeling their eyes on her face examining her bruises. Blush rising on her cheeks as she had their full attention. Though Arwen heard the story from her father she still wanted to hear it from Maria.  
  
" I got into a fight with two.." She stopped, trying to remember what Gandalf had called the creatures. " Orcs? I think that's what they're called." Aragorn, Legolas and Celeste's eyes widened. Noticing their reaction she started to get worried. " What? What's wrong?"   
  
" I'm sorry for our reactions Maria but we're just a little bit…" Aragorn said.  
  
" Shocked?"   
  
  
  
" Yes, shocked that you were able to handle a orc." She couldn't help but feel a bit angry.   
  
" What? Are you saying I can't?" She retorted.  
  
" No, no. I don't mean to offend you. It's just that a full grown man has trouble handling a orc."   
  
" Much less two." Celeste blurted out.   
  
" Well, there's your problem. I ain't a man, I'm a woman." She told them. Arwen smiled at her remark. Legolas and Aragorn started laughing at her wittiness.   
  
He smiled at her. " Yes, I see that." They all sat down on the bench and started to talk.   
  
" Do you mind telling us how you battled the two orcs?" Legolas asked. She moved her gaze from Aragorn to Legolas taking in his appearance. First word that came into mind was ' HOTTIE!'.   
  
" Not at all." She then told them her tale of how she landed in Middle-Earth and fighting off the orcs.  
  
By the time she finished all of them were looking at her with amazement. " So you have no idea how you got here?" Legolas asked.   
  
" Not a clue." She told him.   
  
They continued talking when a female elf approached them. " Arwen en amin. [My lady]." She called out.   
  
" Uma? [ Yes?]" Arwen answered.   
  
" Lle atar merna quen yassen lle. [Your father wishes to speak with you.]"   
  
" Tulien. Diola lle. [ Coming. Thank you.]"   
  
" Lle creoso. [ Your welcome.]" The elf bowed to her and left.   
  
Maria sat there and listened to what they were saying though she didn't understand a damn word. She listened in awe at the language.   
  
" My father wishes to speak with me, I should go." She told them, mainly for Maria for Arwen could see the confusion written on her. " Nice meeting you Maria."   
  
" Huh? Oh yea, nice meeting you too." Arwen then walked away leaving just the four of them. Maria turned to Celeste.   
  
" What language were they speaking?" She asked.   
  
" Elvish. You've never heard someone speak elvish before?"  
  
" Nope. People don't speak elvish in my world, though I could be mistaken. I mean there are over a hundred different languages in my world. But I've never heard elvish, all I can say is that it sounded beautiful." She told them. " Could you three understand what they were saying." They all nodded yes. " Damn. Stuck in a world where everyone speaks a different language while you don't understand a word. They could be insulting me without me knowing though that happens at school. This sucks." She muttered.  
  
Legolas and Celeste couldn't help but laugh at what she said. She looked at them and saw their faces. 'What? What's so funny?' She thought. Realization hit. " You heard every word I said didn't you?" They nodded. " Damn it. I mean crap. Shit! Dang! Alright I'm shutting up now." All three of them laughed at her antics. Her face turned red with embarressment.   
  
" Its alright Maria. Before I learned elvish I was always afraid to say something aloud without embarrassing myself. Legolas and my brothers always made fun of me. I know how you feel." Aragorn told her.  
  
Relief flooded through her. " Oh thank god. Now I feel better and---" She was cut off by growling coming from her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and laughed. All of them looked at her. She looked around.   
  
" Where did that sound come from?" She said. They laughed at her. " I'm a growing girl, I need to eat."   
  
" Come Maria, it is lunch time, lets get you something to eat." Celeste said.  
  
" You guys coming?" Legolas and Aragorn rose to their feet joining them. When Legolas got a good look at her he realized that she was the same girl that bumped into Aragorn and himself earlier.  
  
" Maria," He called out to her.  
  
" Yes,"   
  
" You bumped into myself and Aragorn earlier. You were running from something but what?" Legolas asked. She laughed nervously, not wanting to face him and tell him the story she walked ahead of Celeste making sure he couldn't see her face.   
  
" Um…he he…Celeste can tell you that story." Celeste laughed and told them what had happened earlier that morning. Her faced redden again.   
  
" You did all that?" Aragorn asked.   
  
" Yea…"   
  
" I would've like to see that." Legolas commented.   
  
" Believe me when I tell you it wasn't as great as Celeste says."  
  
" Yes it was." Celeste said.   
  
" No it wasn't."   
  
" Yes it was,"   
  
" No it wasn't,"   
  
" Yes,"   
  
" No,"   
  
"Yes,"   
  
" No!"   
  
  
  
"Yes!" They kept going at it until they reached the kitchen to eat were silence followed as they ate. After they finished eating Aragorn and Legolas stayed with them as Celeste showed Maria more of Rivendell. Maria couldn't help but feel relaxed around them. She had never felt this good since the accident.  
  
They each carried a glass of water with them as they continued to talk.   
  
" If you don't mind me asking but how old are you Maria?" Aragorn asked before took a drink of water.   
  
" I'm 15 and a half." Aragorn almost spit out his drink. While Legolas and Celeste stopped walking. She stopped and faced them when they didn't follow. " What?" She asked.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: My elvish ain't all that great but I'm trying. Please review. Reviewing helps me a lot. Hope you liked this chapter, more to come! Review!!! Oh yea, when I described Gandalf, Arwen and Legolas I used the books. 


	5. Whoa! You're old enough to buy me beer

Answers to your questions:  
  
RavenGirl: You will get some of your answers in this chapter. The fellowship has been formed. It is October 29th, four days after the Council.  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: No, I do not dance ballet. I am fascinated by the dance though and have studied some of the techniques. You said in your review that you dance ballet, good for you! You have any dance techniques or dance anything and you would like to tell me I would be glad if you did.  
  
Sunrunner of Summer: You will find out in this chapter why they were shocked about her age, just read and find out.  
  
Shinimegami: Thank you for your suggestion and I will contact you if I need help. I like your story, please continue.  
  
Thank you to all that reviewed. I'm so happy!! Please continue to read and review my story!!!  
  
Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
  
  
" What? Is something wrong?" Maria asked.   
  
" You're so young. You're just a child." Legolas told her.   
  
" I'm not an child. I'm a teenager, there's a difference." She told him. " And besides, what's the big deal?"   
  
" You don't look 15." Celeste told her.   
  
" Correction, I'm 15 ½. I know I don't look fifteen. People always mistake me for looking older cuz of my face but if you really look at me you can tell the difference." All of them took a good long look at her. Maria was about 5'3 - 5'4, she had brown hair which reached the middle of her back if she took it out of the ponytail. She wore glasses and had freckles. She also had brown eyes.  
  
Maria wasn't tall but she wasn't short either, she wasn't fat but not skinny. Her skin had a tan color to it. Maria was a average girl for her age. Most people mistaken her for someone older because even at a young age she already had the curves and the breast most girls wanted.   
  
She started to get a little annoyed when they just kept looking at her. Analyzing her, she started to get a little self-conscious and angry. " Quit eyeing me! Geez, act like you never seen a teenager before." She told them after 5 minutes of staring. Without seeing if they would follow her she just walked away. All of them felt a bit guilty for staring at her and walked after her. Maria just kept walking not even bothering to slow down when they started to call out to her. She only stopped when Legolas grabbed her wrist and forcing her to stop.   
  
She didn't turn to look at them. " Maria, we are sorry for 'eying' you as you say. We apologize, we didn't realize how young you were." He told her.   
  
" It's alright, just don't do it again. Um…you can let go now." Legolas didn't realize he was still holding her wrist. He was about to let go when he felt a bump on her wrist.   
  
He brought her hand up and took a good look at it. There was a long scar across the wrist. " What's this?" He grabbed the other wrist and saw another scar just like it.  
  
Aragorn and Celeste approached them and saw her wrist.   
  
" Maria, where did you get this? Surly not from the orcs?" Aragorn asked.   
  
" No, they didn't give me that. Its nothing to worry about."   
  
" Where did you get it then? It must have been deep if it left a mark." Celeste commented.   
  
" Look, its nothing okay. It's healed, I'm fine." She told them getting annoyed. They kept looking and whispering to each other in elvish. Now she was getting down right pist. She yanked her hands out of Legolas grip. " It's not a big freakin deal. So stop worrying about it. And I would appreciate it if you would stop talking in elvish about me as if I'm not here. I may not understand it but I know when someone is talking about me." She snapped at them.   
  
She walked away from them, this time they weren't following her. She eventually found her way back to her room. Locking the door, she sat outside on the balcony railing, staring out into the woods. She wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings. Her mind occupied with thoughts. She didn't take noticed of anything until she realized the sun was starting to set. " Shit. Haven't even know them for a day and you're already worried about them. That's just great." She told herself, feeling guilty for they way she acted toward Legolas, Aragorn and Celeste.  
  
She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. She put them back on and walked out of the room. She searched the grounds looking for them. She had no such luck but she did find the kitchens. The cook made her a early supper which Maria savored. She looked around again to look for them but couldn't find any of them. Maria was trying to find her way back to her room when she walked past the room full of instruments that Celeste had showed her.  
  
She entered the room and just stared at the instruments. She was looking at two in particular. One looked exactly like a flute while the other one looked like a piano. She grabbed the one that looked like a flute and made sure no one was looking. She brought it up to her mouth and blew. It sounded just like the one she had at her apartment. Doing a bflat scale, she found that everything was the same, it just looked different. She ran her fingers down it remembering that she first learned in the 7th grade how to play.  
  
Bringing it back to her lips, she closed her eyes and played Hawaii Pono'I. She then played Garden of the Black Rose from memory. She kept playing, unaware that elves could hear her playing. They walked to the room where the music was coming from. Totally oblivious to the audience she kept playing. She didn't stop until she finished In the Shining of the Stars. A smile graced her face, she opened her eyes only to find an bunch of elves looking right back at her. Red also started to grace her face especially on the cheeks. She looked amongst the crowd of the elves to see Elrond, Gandalf, Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn and Celeste among the bunch.  
  
They were all smiling at her, she smiled right back. As if on cue all of the elves started to clap. She gave a quick bow, put down the flute and walked towards Legolas, Celeste and Aragorn. She linked arms with Celeste and Legolas, gave a look to Aragorn telling him to follow and walked out of the room. None of them said anything until they reached the gardens. " I'm really sorry for snapping at you guys like I did. You were only concerned and I was rude to you." She told them.  
  
  
  
" It's alright. We apologize for what we did. You were correct about what we were doing." Celeste told her, the guys nodding in agreement.   
  
" Okay, now that we all said sorry lets go get something to eat."   
  
" Again?" Legolas asked.   
  
" What do you mean again?"   
  
" I saw you coming out of the kitchen earlier."   
  
" You were spying on me?"   
  
" No, I walked right past you but you didn't seem to notice since you were so focused on your dinner roll." Legolas said, laughing at her when she blushed. Celeste and Aragorn doing the same.  
  
" I told you I'm a growing girl and besides, the portions were small." They all laughed even Maria. They were in the kitchen eating when Maria brought up the topic about how old every one was. " So exactly how old are you guys. I mean I told you how old I was so its only fair to tell me how old you are."   
  
" I am 2931 years old." Legolas said. Maria spit out the water she was drinking, spraying the water on Legolas. Aragorn busted out laughing while Celeste had a amused smile on her face.   
  
" Sorry." Water was on his tunic and face. Maria grabbed a napkin and wiped some of the water off his face and clothes, giggling while doing it.  
  
" Maybe…hehe…we should…hehe…stay away from that topic." After eating they walked back to Maria's room. Maria sitting in front of the mirror brushing out her hair. Celeste occupied the bed while Aragorn and Legolas sat in the chairs. They talked late into the night, Legolas was telling them a story when he noticed that Maria was starting to nod off. " Are you listening to me Maria?" He asked.   
  
" No, not really…yawn. Me thinks your boring, just kidding." She got out of the chair she was occupying and stretched. " Sorry to say this to you guys but I'm giving you the boot. I'm about to fall asleep so its time to say good night."  
  
They all bid her a goodnight and left the room. She changed into one of the night gowns she found and fell asleep. Maria was crying in her sleep, she kept thrashing in the bed. She didn't stop till she rolled over the edge of the bed hitting the floor causing her to wake up. " Fuuuuck! That hurt." She cried out. She rubbed her bottom as she got off the floor only to tumble once more because the sheets were tangled around her feet. She kicked the sheets of her legs and walked to the mirror.  
  
Her eyes widened when she looked at herself. Maria's hair was all matted to one side. Her eyes bloodshot, her gown all rumpled. It didn't matter that her face was still jacked up from the orcs. " Goddamnit." She whispered to herself. She tried to get her hair to stay down but it wasn't working. She looked outside and saw the it was probably 5 or 5:30 in the morning. ' Might as well get dressed.' She thought.  
  
Maria took a quick bath, brushed her teeth, not bothering to tie up her hair and looked at the closet for something decent to wear. Since she couldn't wear her clothes since they needed to be washed she rummaged through the dresses hanging in front of her. She finally found one that wasn't too fancy. It was green with long sleeves and no fancy embroidering on it. It was just plain. She put it on and fastened the back but not too tight to cause pain. She grabbed the slippers and put them on.   
  
She walked around for a hour, spending some time in the music room. She walked to the kitchens eating a light breakfast. She spent the rest of her time in the gardens. Maria sat down against one of the trees the bark digging into her back. It was probably around seven when there was movement around Rivendell. Maria didn't want to go back to her room but she did want some more sleep and the gardens were a good place for it. She tried to get comfortable but just couldn't sleep.   
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Arwen and Celeste found her like that. " Good morning Maria." They called out to her.   
  
" It's not a good morning. I had a nightmare last night and couldn't really sleep. Now I'm grumpy." She told them. Legolas lied down on her right and Aragorn on her left. Celeste and Arwen in front of her.   
  
" Do you want to talk about it?" Arwen asked.   
  
" No, not really." Celeste chatted to her happily, everyone else joining in.   
  
" Great. Had to make friends with morning people. I'm not a morning person. How can you guys be so cheery? I just can't do that." She grumbled to them. They laughed at her.  
  
" Go ahead and laugh. But one of you guys are going to be my pillow." She laid her head on Aragorn's stomach but found it was too hard. She tried Celeste and Arwen but just couldn't fall asleep. She then tried Legolas and found it to be just right. " Your head is heavy." Legolas told her.   
  
" Really?" She hit his stomach with her head.   
  
" Oof! That hurt."   
  
" That's for saying I have a heavy head blondie. It's only heavy cuz I have a big brain which makes me very intelligent. Now someone tell me a story." Aragorn with the help of Celeste told her a story about elves.  
  
  
  
Arwen played with her hair, Legolas did nothing but just laid there, playing the part of the pillow. That's how Elrond and Gandalf found them. Elrond smiled at them.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. This chapter was suppose to build the friendship between them. The hobbits and the rest of the fellowship will show up in the next chapter. Review!!! 


	6. Important Decisions

Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
Maria spent most of her time with Aragorn, Legolas, Celeste and Arwen. It was the morning of November the 5th when she was called to speak with Elrond in the library. Having no idea why he wanted to speak with her, she went to the room. Once entering she saw a total of ten people. Elrond, Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf were amongst them, the rest of them she recognized but did not know.  
  
" You've asked for me Elrond. What do you want?" She asked. She looked around to see a dwarf and a man glaring at her for some unknown. Legolas and Aragorn looked at her with a weird look. The four hobbits Aragorn had told her about earlier were staring at her with a smile on their face. Gandalf gave her a smile as to support her but for what. " What's going on?"  
  
" Why don't you have a seat for I have a story to tell you." He said.  
  
" I'd rather stand thank you." She eyed him.  
  
" Very well." Elrond then proceeded to tell her the story of the ring. Her eyes widening with disbelief. When he finished telling her she stared at them all confusion.  
  
" Okay. Let me sure I got this correctly. A bad man made a evil ring that could be used to destroy Middle-Earth. He got killed in a battle and the ring was taken from him. The ring was later pronounced lost. Someone found it and now it's causing trouble again. Now these nine people," She waved her arm around the room indicating everyone, " Are going to go out to a place called 'mount doom' where the ring was created and go destroy the ring because that's the only way it can be removed from Middle-Earth forever. Does that sound right?" Elrond nodded at her.  
  
" Alright. Now I have one last question. What the hell does this have to do with me?" She asked.  
  
" Elrond has told us you would be joining us." Aragorn told her.  
  
Her head whipped around to Elrond. " Okay, and when were you going to tell me this Elrond? The day before they set out? What gives you any right to make a decision like that for me? You didn't even ask me." She told him.  
  
" Remember when we talked about how I believe that you have some sort of purpose here?" She nodded slowly. " I believe this was your purpose."  
  
" What purpose is that? To get killed?!? I don't think so. Are you crazy?!? What the hell would I do? How would I help? As much as I hate to say it but I would probably be a burden. You just can't do that to me. You just can't sign my death warrant. Hell, I would feel better if you'd asked me to walk down a dark alley in New York City then to do this! I'd probably be mugged but not killed. What the hell were you thinking when you thought of this? But the question is why. Why?!? Do I annoy so much that this was the only way you could think of to get rid of me?" She asked him. Her eyes blazing with fury. Her face red with anger.  
  
Elrond calmly sat there, expecting this kind of reaction from her. " I understand how you feel. But I feel that you would be great importance on this quest. You have proven yourself when you took on two orcs by yourself without any proper training or weapons. You have great determination and I feel you should go. Gandalf even agrees with me. To prepare you we would have you trained before hand. We would not let you go blindly. My people as well as everyone else on Middle-Earth needs your help."  
  
Maria's fist collided with the desk in front of Elrond. The hobbits took a step away from her. Her nostrils flaring, her body shaking with fury. " Goddamnit Elrond! You don't know an rats ass how I feel. You don't understand because you are not in this position so don't say that you do. I'm sorry, truly I am, that this kind of shit is happening to Middle-Earth. But you just don't pull that kind of shit you just did on me. That doesn't give you any fucking right to do that. Did you even ask them what they thought of this because they must have agreed with me on some of the things I've just said."   
  
She took a step back, closed her eyes and took a deep breathe trying to calm herself. She opened her eyes, a bit more calmed. " I will think about this but don't think you're off the hook. I don't think I've been so fucking pist in my life."   
  
" I would be concerned if you didn't think about it." Elrond said.  
  
She walked away not bothering to look at anyone. She shut the door with a bang.   
  
" That went well." Pippin said. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Maria walked the halls with unleashed fury. Any elves that saw her were smart enough not to talk to her and to stay out of her way. She was walking to her room when Arwen reached her. " What's wrong Maria?" She asked, concern in her voice. Maria faced her. Arwen visibly flinched when she saw her eyes.  
  
" Why don't you go ask your dear father?" She spit out the words. Brushing off Arwen, she entered her room locking the door. Arwen stood there with confusion on her face. Following Maria's words, Arwen set off to speak to her father.  
  
During her stay, Maria was given something that looked like a punching bag from Aragorn. She took off the dress she was wearing and put on her jeans and shirt. She ripped off her glasses and tied her hair up. Not even bothering to tape up her hands, she started to take out her fury on the bag. Every punch hitting harder and faster. She jabbed the bag, then giving it some left hooks while using a upper cut. The bag swung, even using her legs she kicked at it. Anyone who past her room could hear grunts, swear words and pounding.  
  
An hour later, Maria was holding onto the bag breathing heavy, her body wet with sweat. She took a quick bath and changed into a white loose cotton shirt and brown leggings she had swiped earlier that week. Putting on her shoes and glasses she walked out into the gardens. Besides the music room, the garden had become her favorite place. She sat against a tree still fuming but she had vent most of it on the bag. The sun was setting when she was approached by Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen and Celeste.  
  
She looked at them over the rim of her glasses not saying a word. They stood in front of her unsure of what to do. She continued to stare at them, not showing any emotion which unnerved them. Celeste made the first move. She walked to Maria and sat next to her. Legolas following her motion, he sat on her other side. Aragorn and Arwen in front of her. Maria slouched against the tree, she tilted her head up to look at the sky. " Your dad is an ass." Maria said, breaking the silence.  
  
She looked at Arwen. Arwen nodded her head, " I'm sorry for what he did. He had no right to do what he did and should have consulted you first." She said.  
  
" Doesn't make me feel better besides, it's not your fault. I don't know what he was thinking but he seems to have a lot of faith in me. Nice to know someone does. He did because he thinks it would be for the best. What could I do to be of help? Be the sarcastic fool?" Maria said.  
  
" What is your decision? Do you wish to come with us?" Legolas asked. Maria shrugged her shoulders, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Do you think I should go? I honestly don't know what to decide." She told them.  
  
" I don't think you should go because I would not like to see you in all that chaos. I would rather know that you are safe than see you fighting for your life for a cause that you do not fully understand. I can't make that decision for you but if I could I would have you remain here." Aragorn expressed his thoughts and feelings to her.  
  
Maria smiled at him. " It's nice to know I'm so loved. But I'm afraid that you won't like my decision."  
  
" You've decided to come." Legolas said. She nodded her head against his shoulder.  
  
" I can't just stay here knowing that I could do something. Even if I don't truly belong here I have friends who love Middle-Earth and I care for them. I have some purpose here and even if I have to go on this quest to find out what that purpose is I will do it. I'll see it through despite the consequences." She told them, staring at the sky afraid to see their reactions.  
  
Maria felt fingers run through her hair, she turned and saw Celeste. Celeste smiled at her, Maria moved and embraced her. She stayed like this, she looked around and saw Aragorn with his arms around Arwen, they smiled at her. She moved to look at Legolas only to see a empty spot. She looked up to see him sitting on a branch staring at the stars. She let go of Celeste and climbed up the branch with a bit of difficulty.  
  
She sat on the branch next to him. She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. He pulled her hand down. She snapped her fingers at him but it did nothing. " Legolas?" Nothing. Maria grabbed his hair and gave a hard pull. His head snapped back. He grabbed his head and looked at her. She smiled at him. " Finally got your attention." She told him. He turned to look away but she grabbed his chin to make him look at her.  
  
Even though he could pull his head away he didn't. " You don't like my decision do you?" He motioned with his head to say no. She removed her hand. " Tough shit. You're going to have to deal with it. You may not like it but who said life was fair. Now I see two choices, you can either pout like a baby or help me prepare for this. What's it gonna be?"  
  
" I'll help but I'm still not happy about it." He told her.  
  
" Who said you had to be happy about it?" She gave him a quick hug and jumped off the branch. " Now that this Dawson's Creek drama shit is over with let's get something to eat. I skipped lunch and dinner is almost over. So let's go." She declared. She skipped ahead of them to head to the kitchen.  
  
" What's Dawson's Creek?" Arwen asked. All of them shrugged their shoulder's not knowing the answer as they followed her.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all who reviewed. Hope you liked this chapter, let me know by reviewing. Next chapter will be up soon. I'm revising the other chapters so they will be easier to read. Review please! 


	7. Waking up Maria

Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
Maria entered the kitchen to see four hobbits on the stools by the counter. They all looked up to see her standing in the entrance. They got out of their seats and stepped back. They looked at her with a bit of fear and anticipation in their eyes.  
  
" Are you guys alright?" She asked them.  
  
" You're not going to hurt us?" The chubby one asked her.  
  
" Hurt you? Why would I want to hurt you?" She asked with confusion.  
  
" We saw how angry you were with Lord Elrond." The one with the blue eyes told her. She laughed nervously at them.  
  
" I'm angry at Elrond not with you. Besides I would never hurt someone unless I'm forced to. So don't worry about it."  
  
One of the hobbits took that as a invitation and introduced himself. " Hello, my name is Peregrin Took but you can call me Pippin." Maria smiled at him.  
  
" Hello Pippin, my name is Marianna Lanosa but you can call me Maria." She told him. The other three hobbits stepped forward.  
  
" Hello I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, you can call me Merry."  
  
" Hello, I'm Frodo Baggins and this is Samwise Gamgee but you can call him Sam." All the hobbits introduced themselves.   
  
" Hi, it's nice to meet you all. Were you eating before I came in?" They nodded at her. " Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
" Not at all." Frodo told her. She smiled at them and took a seat by Pippin. Legolas, Aragorn, Celeste and Arwen entered the kitchen to see the hobbits and Maria getting along quite nicely. Maria was telling them the story of Beauty and the Beast. She smiled as they entered but never pausing. All the hobbits were looking at her with their undivided attention.   
  
" And they lived happily ever after." She said as she finished the story.   
  
" I like that story. You should meet my Uncle Bilbo, he writes stories." Frodo told her.   
  
" I would love to meet him but it looks like its getting late. I'll meet him at another time. I should go to my room and get some rest for I have to get up early and start training." She told him.  
  
" Training? What are you training for?" Merry asked.  
  
" I'll be going on the quest with you."  
  
" You are?" Merry and Pippin asked in unison. She nodded at them.  
  
" Now its time for me to say goodnight. Goodnight."   
  
" Goodnight." The hobbits replied together. With Celeste, Aragorn, Legolas and Arwen they walked to Maria's room. Upon entering her room Legolas asked her a question.  
  
" Are you going to tell Lord Elrond of your decision?"  
  
" No, I have the feeling he already knows and I think he knew I was going to say yes." She told him as she sat down on her bed with her backpack on her lap. She turned the bag over and dumped out the contents. Celeste grabbed one of her pointe shoes and looked at it.  
  
" What is this? It resembles a shoe." Celeste asked. Maria grabbed it out of her hand. She also grabbed her other shoe, tights and leotard.   
  
" I'll tell you what they are in a second." She told them and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. A minute later she came back out wearing her leotard and tights. Legolas and Aragorn's eyes widened when they looked at her, they turned away seeing how tight fitting the leotard was. Maria noticed this and laughed at them.   
  
" You guys can turn around. Its not like I'm naked or anything." She told them. They slowly turned to face her, the tip of their ears red. She rolled her eyes at them. She sat down next to Arwen and put on her shoes. They watched her as she laced them around her ankles. When she finished putting them on she stood up and stretched. After stretching she put her hair into a bun.  
  
" Want to see something cool?" She asked. They nodded at her. Maria smiled at them, a twinkle in her eyes. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She raised her hands above her head and very slowly she rose to the tip of her toes. Staying in that position she opened her eyes and looked at them. She giggled at their reactions. All their eyes were glued to her feet. Legolas looked away first.  
  
" Doesn't that hurt?" He asked.   
  
" No. This is what I use to do everyday at my home. A lot of my friends can do this. It hurt the first time I did it but after awhile your toes get use to it." She told him. After a minute she put her feet back on the ground.  
  
" Why do you do that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" I'm a dancer, a ballet dancer. I doubt you guys know what that is. I've been dancing since I could stand, its just a part of me, I love to dance. I love the way I feel when I dance and the music is great. I haven't danced since I've been here so I'm going to start again. Who knows when I'll get another chance."  
  
Turning away with them, she started her warm-up. Maria started with a plie, then moved into first position. Demi and stretch, demi and stretch. She did a full grand plie and return. From there she did a port de bras forward, full port de bras back. She did the same in second, forth and fifth positions. Then she rose and took a balance in fifth. Maria did all this while they watched her. All eyes were on her, they watched how graceful she would be with her movements. She danced en pointe. Maria tuned them out, she closed her eyes and listened to the music playing in her head. She would stumble once or twice but would get back on her feet and try the move again.  
  
Chasse, releve, chasse, tendu. Plie. Double pirouette. She danced these movements. After dancing for awhile she stopped and took a breather. Her body covered in sweat. " That was beautiful." Arwen commented. Maria looked up, she totally forgot they were in the room. She looked out to the windows and saw it was very dark outside.  
  
" What time is it?" She asked.  
  
" It is quite late. We'll excuse ourselves and leave you to rest." Aragorn told her. " Sleep well, goodnight." He took Arwen's arm and left. Legolas bid her a goodnight and left as well. Celeste helped Maria bathe and change into a night gown and went to bed.  
  
Maria sat in her bed thinking over her time in Rivendell. Knowing she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon she went and sat on the balcony. She sat on a chair and watched the peace come to Rivendell. The breeze dancing across her face. She thought about home. ' Do I even want to go back home? What do I have back home? No one. Mom and Dad are dead, no friends at school. Boyfriend left me, friends from old school deserted me.' She thought bitterly. Maria then thought about the friends she made Rivendell. Just the thought about them brought a smile on her face.  
  
She didn't go to bed until about 1:30 that morning. Maria woke to someone bouncing on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Celeste bouncing on the bed. " Wake up Maria." She sang.  
  
" Go away Celeste. I need more sleep." Maria said in a groggy voice.  
  
" Wake up now. It's a beautiful day."  
  
" Unless its past nine I don't plan on getting out of this bed." She said, pulling the sheets above her head.  
  
" Wake up sleepy head. You said you wanted to start training today."  
  
" I wasn't in my right state of mind when I said that. So do me a favor and don't wake me up until at least four hours have past."  
  
" Aragorn and Legolas are waiting for you so you must wake up."  
  
" Tell them they can bugger off and so can you."  
  
" Get up Maria." Celeste bounced on the bed harder.  
  
" I don't wanna. Stop jumping." She cried.  
  
" Nope. You did this to me two days ago now I'm giving back the favor." Celeste said.  
  
" God. You're starting to sound like me. I've tainted you." Maria called from under the sheets. Celeste stopped jumping. Maria could hear two pair of feet enter her room.  
  
" Is she still asleep?" She heard Legolas asked.  
  
" She is too stubborn. She will not get up." Celeste answered.  
  
" We'll have to fix that." Aragorn said. He approached her bed. Before she knew it, the blankets were stripped from her. She shivered from the coldness seeping into her body, the warmness left her. She glared at Aragorn.  
  
" You're so mean." She told him.  
  
" Come on now. You wanted to train and to do that you must get up." She shook her head at them. Her hair all frizzy and sticking up in all angles.  
  
" We can do it tomorrow. I just want to sleep."  
  
" Nope. You said today and we'll start today."  
  
" Why do you start listening to me now?" She grumbled.   
  
" I've always listened to you, I just ignore most of the nonsense that comes from your mouth." She stared at him. Her eyes all wide from his remark. Maria opened her mouth to say something but then closed it only to open it once more. She started to look like a fish. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Aragorn. She snuggled deeper into the bed.  
  
" I ain't moving. I swear you guys and starting to sound like me. I've rubbed off you, in a wrong way." They laughed at her.  
  
" Then we'll have to resort to drastic measures. Legolas," Legolas walked toward the bed. Maria moved away from his reach. Using his fast reflexes he grabbed her ankle and pulled him to her. He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
" You can't do this to me! Put me down Legolas! This is harassment. I demand you put me down this instant!" She cried out. She pounded her fist on his back. He walked to her bathroom. Maria saw the bath.  
  
" Don't you dare," She hissed. Ignoring her threat, Legolas dropped her into the water. Her body making a big splash. Her head reaching the surface gasping for air. She glared at them all.  
  
" I will get my revenge." She walked out of them tub. The gown clinging to her wet body. Her hair all soaked. She walked straight up to Legolas and spit water out at him, hitting him straight in the face. Maria then shoved him out of the room locking the doors. She could hear them laughing through the doors as she peeled off the dress. She entered the water again when Aragorn called.  
  
" We'll be back within the hour. You should be ready by then, if not you don't want to know what we'll do." With that, she could hear them leave her bedroom. While Maria washed herself she started to plan her revenge.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all who reviewed. The training will happen in the next chapter. I will update soon. Please review! 


	8. Training with Legolas and Aragorn

Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
Maria changed into a t-shirt and her pants. She put on her contacts and placed her hair into a high bun. She put on her shoes and walked out, heading to the kitchens. She got some bread from the cook. She nibbled on it as she walked around. " Ahh!" She cried when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Legolas.  
  
" Jesus. Don't do that to me. Make some noise so I won't jump." She told him.  
  
" Come now. Aragorn is waiting for you in the training grounds."  
  
" Do we have to go?" She whined.  
  
" Yes." He crossed his arms across his chest. She pouted her lips at him and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Can't we just skip today please?"  
  
" No." He laughed at her face.  
  
" Pretty please with a cherry on top. I promise to love you forever." She begged only to be answered with more laughter.  
  
" As pleasing as that sounds you still have to train. Come on now." He took her hand and pulled her to the training grounds. They past by some female elves. They giggled at them, mostly at Legolas, and glared at Maria. Maria gave them stink eye( AN: Stink eye is a dirty look for those who don't know.) right back. They approached the grounds to see Aragorn sword fighting with one of the other elves. When they finished Aragorn walked to them.   
  
" Good morning Maria." She ignored him. " Come now. Be cooperative. Which weapon would you like to learn first?" He asked her. He showed her a armory of different weapons. She ooh and awed at them. She fell in love with two daggers. The handles were black with silver writing on it. Maria pulled the blade out of the sheath. The blade had a slight curve to it, writing was also imprinted on it. She gripped the handle and swung the dagger around, seeing its feel. It felt so light.  
  
She turned and faced Aragorn, seeing if he approved. He took the daggers from her and performed some moves with them. He nodded with his approval. He was going to give them back to Maria when he noticed the writing on the hilt and the blade. It was elvish. Lye naa lle nai [ We are yours to command] was written on the handle and Nikerym Ireth Faelivrin [ Captain Maria Lanosa] was imprinted on the blade. " Legolas, tula sinome. [ come here]" Legolas heard Aragorn and walked to him.  
  
" Mani uma lle merna [ What do you want?]?" Legolas asked. Aragorn showed him the dagger. Legolas eyes widened when he read the inscription. Maria watched their reactions. She watched them as they spoke elvish to one another.  
  
" Uh…guys? What's wrong?" She asked. They looked at her for a second and then continued to have their discussion. This made her a little bit angry. " Hey idiots!" She called. She smiled, that got their attention. " What's wrong? Tell me in English please."  
  
" Its nothing Maria." She gave them a 'yea right' look. " Its nothing of your concern." Aragorn told her.  
  
" If that's so give me back the daggers." She held out her hand. Aragorn slowly placed them in her hands. " Now that's settled are we actually going to train or did I get up for nothing?" They smiled at her and showed her to a clearing. She placed the coverings to the side as she held the daggers.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas showed her different positions and stances with the daggers. They demonstrated different moves. After telling her how to hold the daggers Legolas gave her the daggers and told her to perform the moves they just showed her. Maria would do as they ask, Legolas and Aragorn moving her body in the correct position if she was out of place. After perfecting the stances Legolas place himself right against her holding her hands that were holding the daggers. She could feel his breathe against her neck as he instructed her.  
  
" When you battle always stay aware of your position and your feet." Aragorn approached them with his sword in his hands, he stood in a defensive stance. " Aragorn has a bigger weapon then you, most opponents probably will but you have two daggers which put you at a slight advantage. Relax, let me show you how to attack and counter." Legolas said. Maria felt a little unnerved by the closeness. She took a deep breathe, calming her nerves. She caught Legolas scent. 'Damn! He smells good.' She thought.  
  
She could feel his muscles move against her back as he controlled her movements. Legolas showed her how she should attack. After repeating the process a few time he let go of her and told her to do as he just instructed. Feeling a little sad that he left her she took another breath and attacked. The sound of clashing metal filling the air. A few minutes later Legolas got close to her again. " That was good. Now Aragorn will strike at us and you must watch his movements. You can always have idea on how a opponent will strike by their position, knowing that, you can counter or block. Pay attention."  
  
' How can I pay attention when your so close?' She thought as she tried to focus on Aragorn. Maria watched as Aragorn moved and how Legolas used her body to block then counter with the daggers. Legolas let go of her again and allowed her to try without his assistance.  
  
" You've done a great job so far. Lets see how well you would fair in battle with a little spar." Aragorn said.  
  
" You sure? I just learned this." Maria asked.  
  
" You'll be fine." Before she could say another word Aragorn attacked. Maria had little time to block. Soon his movements got faster. She blocked and tried to counter. She was starting to tire out quickly. Sweat formed on her forehead. She started to have the upper hand when Aragorn dropped down low and tripped her.  
  
" Ow! That hurt!" She called from the floor. She just laid on the ground trying to catch her breath. " That wasn't fair."  
  
" No fight is fair including against the orcs. They will use every tactic to kill you." Aragorn told her.  
  
" So its kill or be killed?" He nodded at her. She smiled at him. " Okay." She kicked out her leg causing him to fall down right next to her. She heard someone laughing. She lifted he head and saw Legolas laughing at them. " Shut up elf boy!" Aragorn laid down next to her watching Legolas approach them.  
  
" That was a good move." Legolas commented.   
  
" You think so?" She asked.  
  
" Yes, it caught him off guard." She smiled and kicked at him too but he jumped away from her feet. He stood next to her head, he peered down at her. " No, I don't think so. Can't fool an elf." He told her. Maria kept smiling before he could think he was on the ground as well. Maria had used her arm and knocked him off balance. Now all three of them laid on the ground. Aragorn and Maria laughing at Legolas.  
  
" Can't fool an elf huh?" Aragorn said between his laughing.  
  
" That wasn't funny." Legolas said only making them laugh harder. After lying on the ground staring at the sky Aragorn got to his feet.  
  
" Come now. Lets continue." He said. 'Damn.' Maria thought. Legolas got to his feet and helped Maria up. " Let's have another spar. You have to get use to the feel before we move on to another weapon." She nodded at him and got into position. Legolas stood off to the side and watched them spar when Boromir entered the clearing. He watched them.  
  
" So its true then?" Boromir said. Maria looked at him then looked back at Aragorn only to duck before the sword collided with her head.  
  
" Stop." Aragorn stopped. All three of them faced Boromir. " What's true?" She asked, wiping the sweat of her brow.  
  
" You are coming on this quest?"  
  
" Who told you?"  
  
" Lord Elrond, just now." Maria gave Aragorn and Legolas a knowing look saying ' I told you.' ( AN: Look at chapter 7 if you don't know the meaning behind the look.)   
  
" Yes, its true." She told Boromir.  
  
" Why? You said it yourself when you said you would be nothing but a burden. Yet you choose to come. You are nothing but a woman, what would you be able to do to help us? You would only be in the way, you are not helping this cause, you are causing more trouble. You cannot do anything. You would be a burden to us all and would slow us down. You are nothing but a stupid child." Boromir almost shouted.  
  
Every word he said had been a slap to the face. His words brought an audience. Maria looked up to see some of the elves watching the scene. She looked up at Boromir. Her knuckles were white with her tight grip on the daggers. Her nostrils flaring with anger. " How dare you speak to me that way? Embarrass me like so. Hell nah." Maria said. She tossed one of the daggers in the air.  
  
" Maria, no!" Aragorn yelled. She ignored him, she caught it by the blade and with the flick of her wrist she threw it. The dagger hit the tree right next to Boromir. The hilt sticking out of the bark. Boromir looked at the dagger, his eyes wide. Maria walked toward him.  
  
" If you have a problem with me and want to argue fine, but do it in private, don't you embarrass me like that EVER again. I'm not the child. You are. " She spoke right into his face in a deadly whisper. Boromir just stared at the young woman in front of him. Everyone was quiet, they just watched them. Maria gave him one last look and walked to the tree. She grabbed the handle and with one swift pull she got it out. She placed the daggers back into the sheath.  
  
" Nice shot." A male elf commented. She looked at him.  
  
" What are you talking about? I missed. ( AN: I just had to put that in there.)" Maria then walked out of the clearing, all eyes following her. She quickly walked away from the clearing and entered her room. She tossed the daggers on her bed and started pounding away on the bag. Legolas and Aragorn soon entered the room. They watch her vent out her anger.  
  
" How dare he? Who…(punch, punch)….the hell…(jab, punch)….does he think he is?" She said. She mumbled incoherent words while hitting the bag. They watched her and kept quiet. Legolas could only make out some of the words, most of them sounded like 'bastard' and 'ass'.   
  
" Ignorant…ass…sexist…pig." She yelled between punches. Maria gave the bag one last hard punch. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the ceiling, getting her breathe back. She looked back down to see Legolas and Aragorn staring at them. " Ah man!" She cried and plopped down on the bed, her face in the pillows.  
  
Legolas sat next to her. " Youghr gouf telf mef ah wafs wronfs in waf ah dif." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
" Say that again." Aragorn said. Maria turned around and laid on her back staring at the ceiling.  
  
" Your going to tell me I was wrong in what I did." She repeated.  
  
" You shouldn't have handled it like that." Legolas said.   
  
" I know but he made me so mad. God! I hate the opposite sex. You two are exceptional." She placed her head in Legolas lap. " First Elrond angers me then Boromir. Elrond wants me to go and Boromir doesn't. Boromir makes my blood boil by what he said and yet…"  
  
" And yet?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" And yet I can't help but feel that what he said was somewhat true." She closed her eyes. Legolas picked up her hand and looked at it. Her knuckles were red and slightly swollen. He rubbed her hand and kissed the back of it. His thumb brushed her scar on her wrist but said nothing.  
  
" You are not a burden. You have proven yourself countless of times." Aragorn said.  
  
" Oh yea? Name some."  
  
" You defeated two orcs with no help. Most men would have fallen." He said.  
  
" You have agreed to go on this quest even though most men would run and hide from the problem." Legolas added.  
  
" You intimidated Boromir." Aragorn said with a smile. Maria giggled at that.  
  
" Why don't you take a bath because you stink," Legolas teased. She slapped him playfully on the chest. " Take a bath, relax, calm down. When you're finish we'll go have a late lunch." He said, removing her head from his lap as he stood up.  
  
" I'll take up your suggestion on the bath but thanks to Boromir I'm not that hungry." Legolas kissed her on the forehead and was about to leave with Aragorn.  
  
" You? Not hungry? It's a miracle." Legolas said.  
  
" You eat almost as much as the hobbits do." Aragorn said. They both dodged the pillow that was thrown at them. " We'll see you at supper then." Another pillow was thrown at them. They laughed and left her room.  
  
" Jackasses. Hardly known them for two weeks." She muttered but with a smile. She walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at the scars on her body. She touched the one that she got from the orcs. The scar was about a inch long, hardly visible. The other scar that she got from the accident, it was an outline of a circle, as big as a quarter. She had the same scar on her back. The bruises were gone and so were the small nicks. But the scars would remain there forever as some sort of reminder.  
  
She rubbed the scars on her wrist and entered the bath. She laid her head against the wall and just enjoyed the warmth of the water. She washed her hair and body and just enjoyed the relaxation. Maria finally got out of the bath when the water was starting to get cold. She dried off and combed her hair. Feeling very refreshed she put on her pointe shoes. She danced a little bit. Dancing always made her feel good despite any problems. After a little bit she started to feel sleepy.  
  
She took off her shoes and changed into a big shirt and shorts she made out of some leggings that she had stolen. The nightgown was starting to annoy her. She took out her contacts and blew out the lights. She grabbed her pillows off the floor and crawled into the bed. With a big yawn she fell asleep, completely forgetting about dinner.  
  
Legolas knocked on her door later that day. Silence. He knocked again. " Maria?" He asked as he opened the door. The room was completely covered in darkness, even with his keen sight he could not see. He lit one candle and looked around the room. " Maria?" He smiled at the sight before him. Maria was dead asleep on the bed. The blankets tangled around her legs and hair all spread out, one arm hanging off the bed. The other arm gripping one of the pillows.  
  
He approached the bed. Legolas placed her hand back on the bed and untangled the blankets. Despite the big bed Maria filled up all the space. He tucked the blankets around her body. He kissed her forehead and was turning to leave. " Don't leave me." Maria whispered. Legolas stopped, ' Was she talking to him?' He thought. He looked at her and saw that she was crying in her sleep. " I don't like being alone." She said. Her grip tightened on the pillow as more tears streamed down her face. She was talking in her sleep.  
  
Legolas sat down on her bed and took on of her hands in his. Her body immediately seeked his. Sighing, he took of his shoes and laid down. Maria laid her head on his chest. She slept on, her face taking on a small smile. Legolas shifted a little and found a comfortable spot. He didn't feel all that tired. He ran his fingers through her slightly wet hair. The smell of green apples filled his senses. Breathing in deeply he looked at Maria, her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. Legolas nodded with satisfaction.  
  
He noticed that her shirt had risen. He moved to pull it down when he saw the scars. He saw the one she got from the orc that she had showed him but there was another one. Before he realized it his hand was brushing against the other scar. Maria moved in her sleep, he quickly pulled his hand away not wanting to wake her. Making sure he didn't wake her, he touched the scar again. His thumb moved in circle for that's what the scar looked like.  
  
Legolas wondered where she had gotten this scar. ' The orcs?' He thought. But he didn't believe so. He looked at Maria in his arms. He wondered what could have happened to her to have such scars. Legolas looked at the scars on her wrists. He kissed her wrist and placed her hand back on the bed only to have it wrapped back around his waist. He pulled down her shirt covering the scars. He brought up the blanket around Maria's shoulders. Her grip tightened. Legolas kissed her forehead. " Quel esta. Tenna' Tulare.[ Rest well. Until tomorrow.] Legolas whispered. He soon fell asleep.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Review. Thank you to all who reviewed my story, glad that you like it. The next chapter should be out soon. Enjoy! Please Review! 


	9. Girly problems

Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
Maria shifted in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, she moved her gaze and saw that the sun was starting to rise. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her pillow. Her head rose up and down. Her eyes shot open. She looked down and saw that her hands weren't around a pillow but around a body. Her eyes shot up to see Legolas sleeping with her. She slowly pulled her hands away from his body, she pulled away to find arms around her waist. She peeled Legolas arms off her body.  
  
Her heart was pounding in her chest she was sure Legolas could hear it. She moved away, not realizing how close to the edge she was she fell off the bed. Maria landed with a thump. She quickly stumbled to her feet to see if he awoke to the noise. His eyes were open but he made no movement. His chest rose and fell, he took steady, deep breaths. She tiptoed up to him. Maria waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. He slept with his eyes open. ' Freaky' She thought.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She walked back out after dressing and cleaning herself. Legolas was still asleep on the bed. She made no motion to wake him. Maria brushed her hair and quickly jotted down a note and left with her daggers. Two hours later Legolas eyes came into focus as he woke. He looked around and saw that Maria was gone. Her place on the bed was empty only to be filled by a note. He picked it up and read it aloud. " Good morning Legolas! Hope you had a nice sleep. I don't know how you ended up in my bed and I don't want to know. I went to go eat breakfast and if you go to the kitchens to find I am not there I'll be at the training grounds. When you're ready come meet me! -Maria." He read.  
  
He smiled and walked out of her room and headed to his own chambers. He quickly bathed and changed. Legolas went to the kitchens to grab a quick breakfast. The cook told him that Maria was here but soon left. He headed to the training grounds like her note said. When he got there Maria had her daggers strapped onto her back and had a sword in her hand. The sound on metal clashing filled the air as Maria blocked Aragorn. Out of the corner of her eye, Maria saw Legolas watching them. " So sleeping beauty awakes." She called out, never moving her eyes away from Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn stopped the spar and joined Legolas. " So you decided to come join us. Good." He said. Maria took a drink of water and wiped away the sweat on her brow.  
  
" While you were sleeping Aragorn was showing me how to use a sword." She said.  
  
" She's a quick learner." Aragorn said. She smiled proudly. He turned to Legolas. " Now that you're here you can show her how to use the bow and arrow."  
  
" How come you can't show me Aragorn?" She asked.  
  
" Legolas here is one of the best archers on Middle-Earth. I am but an amateur compared to him." He patted Legolas on the back. Legolas smiled at her and then went to get his bow and arrows. He came back to see Maria taking off the daggers on her back and placing the sword back in her sheath. Aragorn was setting up a target.  
  
" Have you ever used a bow and arrow Maria?" Legolas asked. She nodded her head.  
  
" I have but that was a couple years ago. I learned at camp but since then I haven't bothered learning more." She said. Legolas stood about ten feet away from the target. He smiled at her.  
  
" Watch this." He armed his bow with an arrow, took aim and fired. His arrow hit the bulls eye. He face Maria and smiled. She nodded her head.  
  
" Impressive. But I've seen better." She said.  
  
" Alright. You see that tree a hundred feet away." He pointed.  
  
" Yes." Before she could blink an arrow was sticking out of its bark. She turned to look at Legolas who was smiling smugly. She laughed.  
  
" Alright. Your good, okay? Now can you show me how to do that instead of making your ego bigger?" He shook his head at her and gave her his bow and some arrows. He placed himself right against her back as he gave her instructions.  
  
" Stand straight. Arm the bow with an arrow. Use your finger to steady it. Pull the arrow back with the string. Good. Take aim and fire." She let go of the string and watched the arrow fly. It missed the target and hit the ground next to it. " That's good. Try again." Maria took a breath. Her cheeks started to warm from the close proximity of Legolas. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused. She armed the bow. Legolas corrected her position and took her hands in his showing her. With his hands on hers, she pulled back the arrow, took aim and fired. The arrow actually hit the target this time.  
  
She smiled and laughed. Pulling away from Legolas, she did a little dance. " Oh, I did it. Oh, Oh, I did it!" She sang. Aragorn and Legolas smiled at her. For the next two hours Legolas showed her different ways she could fire. They soon went to get lunch. After eating Maria went to go use the bathroom. She noticed blood. " Shit." She muttered. She quickly finished using the bathroom and went to search for Celeste and Arwen.  
  
She looked all over the palace but couldn't find either of them. " Where are you guys?" She asked herself.  
  
" Who are you looking for?" She jumped at the voice and saw Legolas with Aragorn. She approached them and swatted them both on the arm.  
  
" Didn't I tell you to make some noise? Geez." She said.  
  
" Who are you looking for?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" Celeste and Arwen. Have you seen either of them?" She asked.  
  
" They went to go visit Arwen's cousin. They won't be back till the end of the week." Legolas answered.  
  
" What!?!" She screeched. Legolas winced. " I can't wait a week. I need them now!"  
  
" What's wrong?" They asked.  
  
" Nothing you two should worry about."  
  
" How will we know if you don't tell us?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" I'm not telling you. It's embarrassing." She said.  
  
" Come now. Celeste and Arwen aren't here. Let us help." Legolas said. Maria fidgeted on her feet.  
  
" Damn it! This embarrassing. Don't say I didn't warn you." She grabbed them by the shoulders and pulled them into a huddle. In a low voice Maria told them that she had started her period. They quickly pulled away. Aragorn's cheeks were red as were Legolas ears. " Geez, I don't have the plague. Now do you understand why I need them." Aragorn grabbed her hand and walked away with her. Legolas following. " Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
" To see Lord Elrond." He said. She stopped walking.  
  
" No way in hell! He doesn't need to know."  
  
" Legolas and I cannot help you with this…problem. Lord Elrond is a healer, he can help you with this."  
  
She shut her mouth and followed them. They entered the room and saw Elrond talking to Gandalf. " Good afternoon." Elrond told them.  
  
" Good afternoon Elrond, Gandalf. We need your help." Aragorn said.  
  
" Yes, what is yet?"  
  
" Maria has started her monthly bleeding." Maria bowed her head, her face turning bright red. She elbowed Aragorn.  
  
" Say it louder Aragorn. I'm sure some elves missed what you said." She muttered. Elrond approached Maria with a smile.  
  
" Follow me Maria. I have something that can help." She walked backwards out of the room glaring daggers at Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
" See if I ever ask you two for help again." She told them as she walked out. She closed the doors with a bang. Legolas and Aragorn winced.  
  
" Why do I have a feeling that she's going to get revenge on us good?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" Maybe because she will." Gandalf said. Legolas and Aragorn stared at the door.  
  
To be continue….  
  
Authors Note: I have a slight writers block so if you think this chapter sucks I can understand why. Please review. I'll update again soon. 


	10. Revenge is sweet

Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver  
  
When Arwen and Celeste came back from their short trip. Maria told them what had happened. Celeste and Arwen were both laughing it up on Maria's bed. " Guys! It's not funny. It was so embarrassing!" She cried. She smacked them both with a pillow.  
  
" We're sorry that we couldn't be here. How should we make it up to you?" Celeste asked.  
  
" You can help me get revenge on them. I still need to seek revenge on them because of what they did to me when they tried to wake me up." Maria said.  
  
" Oh! I have the perfect idea." Arwen said. They huddled up together and listened to Arwen's plan. " We can ask Gandalf for help. I remember Elladan and Elrohir got a potion from Gandalf which turned Glorfindel's hair green. Legolas loves his bow and arrows. Aragorn loves his sword. We can hide them somewhere. We can change their clothes as well." Maria pulled back with a big goofy grin on her face.  
  
" That's perfect. Great idea. We start this tonight when everyone is having dinner. You two will distract them. I got to talk to Gandalf so he can create that potion. I'm going to enlist the hobbits in this gag. They can cover for me so I can have a alibi." She said and walked out of the room in the search of Gandalf. She found him in the library and told him of her plan. He heartily agreed. When he was making the potion Maria found the hobbits and told them the plan. Sam was somewhat hesitant but agreed only because Frodo did.  
  
Maria grabbed all of their clothes and went down to the area where the laundry was washed. She dumped their clothes in pink dye. She went back to see Gandalf. He handed her three vials, each one a different color. " The orange and blue liquid will change their hair color. The green liquid is a sleeping potion." He explained.  
  
" How long will their hair stay colored?" She asked.  
  
" Two days."  
  
" Good enough. Thanks." She grabbed the vials and headed to the kitchen. She got five glasses. She filled four of them with wine and one with water. She poured the potions in two of the glasses and headed to the garden where Celeste and Arwen were distracting the guys.   
  
" Hello Maria. Where have you been all day?" Legolas asked.  
  
" I've been with the hobbits. We've been talking and I ate dinner with them. Guys, are you thirsty?" She each gave them a glass. Maria taking the glass of water. She watched over the rim of the glass as Legolas and Aragorn drank up. For the rest of that evening they just talked. Legolas and Aragorn yawning often.  
  
" Are you guys alright?" Maria asked, though she knew what was wrong.  
  
" YAWN! I'm fine. Just tired. I think I will turn in early. Goodnight ladies." Aragorn said and left.  
  
" I think I'll follow Aragorn's example and turn in as well. Quel du [goodnight]." Legolas said.  
  
" Goodnight." The girls said unison. Celeste turned to Maria.  
  
" What do we do now?" Celeste asked.  
  
" We wait for them to fall asleep. Which should be soon. Then we sneak into their room and take their precious weapons. We hide them and then we put their clothes back. I dyed them pink." All three of them laughed. After waiting for a few minutes Celeste and Arwen went to grab and hide the weapons while Maria went to go and replace their clothes. Maria stepped lightly into Aragorn's room. She saw him wiped out on his bed, snoring softly. She giggled and placed his new 'pink' clothes into his drawers.  
  
She walked out and headed for Legolas room. She poked her head in and saw that he was asleep as well. He was asleep with his eyes open. ' I still think that's freaky.' She thought. She walked to his drawers and placed the clothes inside. Maria turned to walkout when she noticed Legolas sleeping attire. All he had on were some leggings. Her face heated up when she saw his bare chest. His chest was lean but built.  
  
Before she realized it, she was sitting on the side of his bed with her hand on his chest. She quickly pulled her hand away. Her face burning. Maria had to stuff her hand in her mouth or she would've started to giggle like a mad man. " Geez Maria. You act like you've never seen a guys bare chest before." She muttered to herself. ' That's true but you've never seen a /elf's/ bare chest before.' Her mind countered. " Big deal. What's the difference?" She replied. ' First it's a elf's chest. Elf's are the most beautiful beings on middle-earth /AND/ its Legolas chest.' Her mind answered.  
  
" Shut up." She told herself.  
  
" Maria." A voice whispered. Maria whipped her head at the door and saw Celeste and Arwen standing there. " We've hid the weapons. Lets go." Arwen said.   
  
" Coming." Maria said. Celeste and Arwen walked away. Maria stood to follow them. She was half way across the room when she quickly walked back to Legolas sleeping figure. She planted a kiss on his cheek and practically ran from the room.  
  
That next morning:  
  
" MARIA!!!" Two angry voices called out, echoing throughout the halls. Maria almost dropped the cup she was holding. She was in the garden having breakfast with Celeste and Arwen. She looked at them and all of them started laughing.  
  
" Okay, calm down. Stop laughing or they'll know we're guilty." Maria told them. She took a couple deep breathes to compose herself. The three waited patiently for Legolas and Aragorn to find them. This time Maria did drop her cup when she saw Legolas and Aragorn. Both of them had pink clothes on, Legolas's hair was bright blue and Aragorn's hair was orange. Seeing them, she couldn't hold back her laughter. " HA HA HA HA!!!" She busted out laughing.  
  
Her head was on the table, her hand banging against it. Celeste and Arwen's reaction weren't any better. Maria took deep breathes to calm herself but when she looked back up and saw them, she broke down again. She grabbed her aching sides.   
  
" Glad to see that you three find this amusing." Aragorn said. After an couple of minutes the girls gathered themselves. Maria wiped away the tears in her eyes and touched her jaw that was a little sore from all the smiling and laughing. " Where are our weapons Maria? I know that you did this." He asked.  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.  
  
" I know you do. You're guilty. Your laughing proves it and you were gone most of the evening yesterday." He said.  
  
" Okay first of all, anyone would laugh if they saw you now. Who wouldn't. And two, I was with the hobbits, you can ask them if you like." She said.  
  
" You lie. I know you do." Legolas said. Maria got up and walked to him.   
  
Staring him right in the eye she said, " I do not lie. You can even ask Gandalf. I was with the hobbits." She remained eye contact. She couldn't hold the seriousness too long. Her mouth started to twitch. She averted her gaze to his hair. " Pfft. HA HA HA HA!!!" She started laughing again. After a few minutes she spoke again. " Okay, okay. I lied. But I had help. Gandalf, the hobbits, Celeste and Arwen helped me."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn turned their heated gaze on Arwen and Celeste. They both sobered up when they saw their looks. " But you guys have to admit. You two deserved it. I mean after the stunt you pulled that one morning and don't forget the incident with Lord Elrond earlier this week." Legolas and Aragorn nodded their head in defeat.  
  
" Don't worry about it though. The dye on your clothes only needs water to wash away and your hair will change back in two days time. Arwen and Celeste hid your weapons." Maria told them. The rest of the day Legolas and Aragorn locked themselves in their room.  
  
Hours later. " How long do you think they'll last?" Celeste asked Maria and Arwen. The three of them staring at Aragorn's and Legolas's bedroom.  
  
" A few hours. They have to come out to use the bathroom down the hall and they'll be getting hungry soon. Besides Legolas is a outside person. Eventually they'll come out and everyone will see them. No worries." Maria replied.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all that reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be out soon. I've decided, with the help of Thala, that I'll be writing a LOTR version of Ever After. The first chapter will be out soon hopefully. Please review!!! 


	11. Cat fight

Life Sucks  
  
By: Dreamweaver9  
  
For the next week, Maria spent most of her time with Legolas and Aragorn training. She had learned how to use daggers, bow and arrow, sword and horseback riding. She learned horseback riding with Legolas much to her dismay. She couldn't concentrate when he was sitting right behind her, thankfully she was a quick learner. In her spare time she would hangout with Arwen and Celeste or dancing. Sometime with the hobbits, especially Bilbo. She loved to hear his stories and learn about middle-earth. In return she would tell him all the stories she read.  
  
Right now she was wearing her pointe shoes and her proper dancing attire. She was in the clearing near the garden dancing in front of Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn puffing away on his pipe and Legolas watching her dance with content. The serene feeling was soon disturb when Boromir walked into the clearing. Maria stopped dancing when she caught sight of him. Boromir looked at her with disgust written on his face. " What the hell are you staring at?" Maria asked.  
  
" What are you wearing? That is not proper clothing for a woman." Boromir answered.  
  
" Oh. So now I'm a woman? What happen to stupid child? Besides I don't give a damn that this isn't 'proper' clothing." She retorted. Boromir was bristled at her language towards him. He stood up straight.  
  
" Show me some respect child. My patience is running thin with you." He said.  
  
" Show you respect? Why don't you show me some respect? Why the hell are you here anyways?"  
  
Ignoring her, he turned toward Legolas and Aragorn. " Lord Elrond has requested your presence in the library." He told them. He turned on his heal and walked away.  
  
" OH! That man just infuriates me so! Then he just brushes me off. Asshole!" She said. Legolas and Aragorn just shook their head at her and left to go see Elrond. Maria huffed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her dancing, she took of her shoes and headed back to her room. After changing into her clothes she went to go look for Arwen and Celeste. She entered to see Arwen hugging Celeste who's face was streaked with tears. She quickly sat down next to them.  
  
" What's wrong? What happened?" Maria asked, concern laced with the question.  
  
" I was doing my morning chores when I was approached by two ladies. They started to talk about you." Celeste said. Maria pointed to herself.  
  
" Me?" Celeste nodded her head. " What did they say?"  
  
" They said that you were a ugly pathetic human and you are a stupid wench." Celeste told her. Much to Celeste and Arwen's surprise, Maria started laughing.  
  
" Is that all? I have heard worse from girls at school. You don't have to cry about that." Maria said.  
  
" I'm not crying about that."  
  
" Then what are you crying about?"  
  
" The elves said some very cruel things about me. They said I was a poor excuse of a elf and insulted my family." Maria jumped onto her feet.  
  
" What?!? Oh hell nah! They can't do that. It's one thing when they insult me, it's a whole other thing when they insult my friends. Come Celeste, wipe away those tears and show me who these elves are." Celeste pulled out of Arwen's embrace and wiped away her tears. She got to her feet and walked out with Maria and Arwen following.  
  
" What are you going to do when you find them?" Arwen asked.  
  
" Give them a taste of their own medicine." She answered. Arwen's forehead wrinkled in confusion but didn't ask what her answer meant. Celeste stopped walking and pointed out two elves. Both were fair skinned and had dark raven hair. Maria walked up to the two elves and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned to look at her. Their eyes roamed Maria and then turned to ignore her.  
  
" Excuse me, ladies." Maria said. They turned back again. They looked at her with discuss written on their faces. " Hi. My name is Maria--" She was interrupted.  
  
" We know who you are." One of them said.  
  
" Oh, good. Why don't you tell me who you are?"  
  
" I am Nienna Coamenel." The one with the green eyes said.  
  
" I am Artanis Elanesse." The one with blue eyes said.  
  
Maria smiled at them both. " Nice to meet. Now that we've been introduced you can tell me why you were insulting my friend and I."  
  
" Llie n'vanima ar amin feuya ten' lle [ You're ugly and you disgust me]." Artanis said. Arwen and Celeste gasped. Since Maria didn't understand one word spoken she could only figure by their reactions that what was spoken was a insult.  
  
" Mani ume lle quena? [ What did you say?]" Arwen asked.  
  
" Dina Arwen. [Be silent Arwen.]" Nienna said.  
  
" Amin il naa lle nai. [ I am not yours to command.]" Arwen retorted.  
  
" Antolle ulua sulrim Arwen. [Much wind pours from you mouth Arwen.]" Nienna replied. Maria's eyes darted between them, wandering what they were saying. Artanis turned her attention to Celeste and Maria.  
  
She smiled at them and said, " Auta miqula orqu. [Go kiss an orc.]" Celeste gasped again. Maria raised a eyebrow. She stood tall and faced both Nienna and Artanis.  
  
" Why don't you say that in English and lets see how I react." Maria said.  
  
" You are a pathetic human and you are ugly. You try to fit in but you are still an outcast. You try to wear our beautiful elven clothing but it looks awful on you. You are disgusting to look at." Artanis told her.  
  
" I know you don't like me but you still haven't told me why. Aragorn lives here and he fits here, how come I'm so different?" Maria asked. Artanis got close to her and whispered into her ear so only Maria could hear.  
  
" Estel was raised here and we are used to him. Besides he is a handsome human. You on the other hand are stupid. You are a wench who entertains Aragorn and Prince Legolas with your idiotic antics. I hate you because of who you are. Your mother and father must be fools as well." She whispered in Maria's ear. Artanis pulled back with a cruel smile on her face. Maria was furious, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
" Don't you talk about my family." Maria's words laced with anger.  
  
" Your parents must be sad to have a child like you but then again you must carry some of their traits. They must be pathetic as well---" Before Artanis could say another word a fist landed in her face, breaking her nose. Nienna turned to help her friend but was punched as well.  
  
In the library:  
  
The fellowship were sitting in the chairs watching Elrond. " Where is Maria, for she should be here as well." Elrond said.  
  
" Boromir failed to mention that Maria should be here when he came to summon us." Aragorn glared at him. " We were with her at the gardens but I believe she left to her room. She I go get her?" He asked.  
  
" No need. We will go to her." Elrond said and walked out of the room with the fellowship behind him. When they found Maria wasn't at the gardens they went to go to her room. When they entered the corridor, the sight before them surprised them all. Maria was struggling with an elf on the ground, slapping the elf. Arwen and Celeste were holding another elf back. Elrond took in the sight.  
  
" What is going on here?" He bellowed. Artanis and Maria looked up at him from the ground. Artanis nose bleeding, her hair mangled and face red. Maria had blood dripping from her mouth, her hair messed up and her face covered in scratches. They looked at Elrond's angry face and immediately sprang apart. Celeste and Arwen released Nienna. " What are you five doing?"  
  
" She started it milord." Nienna pointed at Maria. " She attacked Artanis and myself." Elrond turned to look at Maria.  
  
" Maria, is what she says true?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, but---" He cut her off.  
  
" I don't want to hear it. I am very disappointed in you. You will go into your room and stay there. Celeste, Arwen, you are not allowed to visit her until I say so. Artanis, Nienna, follow me so we can clean you up." Elrond commanded.  
  
" But sir," Maria cried. He held up her hand to silence her.  
  
" But nothing Maria. Go to your room." Maria faced everyone else. Her eyes pleading to listen to her. She looked at Aragorn and Legolas for help only to see their faces masked in disappointment. Celeste and Arwen tried to explain but Elrond refused to listen. Everyone looked at her with disappointment, Celeste and Arwen looked at her with pity. Maria could feel the anger rise in her. She spit out the blood in her mouth at their feet and turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
She stalked into her room and stayed there. She ignored all the knocks from her door. After a couple hours a guard entered her room saying that Elrond requested her presence for dinner and that she should dress appropriately. Maria changed into one of the dresses in the closet and fixed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror then walked down to the dining hall. She ate dinner with the fellowship, Celeste, Elrond, Arwen and the two elves that she got into a fight with.  
  
Maria ignored all the looks coming her way and tuned out all conversations. When she finally did look up she caught the eye of Artanis. Artanis words rode through her head from earlier. Having enough of dealing with everyone she threw down her napkin and stalked away from the table. She heard her name being called but chose to ignore it. She walked back to her room and stared at her image in the mirror. "You try to wear our beautiful elven clothing but it looks awful on you. You are disgusting to look at." Artanis words striked her.  
  
Maria glared at her image. " This isn't me." She told herself. She ripped the dress of her. She stared at her image, now only in her underwear. She clenched her eyes shut, refusing the tears in her eyes to fall. So many thoughts running through her head. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. Instead of seeing herself in her underwear she saw herself lying in the hospital bed. Her body all torn, bruises and blood covering her skin. Tears glided down her cheeks. She shook her head to clear the image.  
  
She removed her bra and underwear, she looked at her skin and saw all the little scars all over her skin. Most of them were not visible to the eye unless you took time to study her skin. She sat down on the ground, her body racking with tears. Maria looked back at the mirror, her eyes bloodshot, her skin red from her constant rubbing, wishing for the scars to disappear. Her lips all puffy thanks to Artanis. Her image was again replaced by the sight of her in the hospital, then the sight of her mother dead, then her standing at her father's grave. " STOP!" She yelled at the mirror.  
  
Maria quickly got to her feet. She pulled back her fist and then punched the mirror, shattering it. The shards flying onto the ground, some of them cutting her legs, face and arms. Her right hand was raw and bleeding. Her body shaking with tears. She quickly dressed into her jeans and t-shirt. She stuffed all her stuff in her bag. She grabbed some parchment and ink and wrote down a letter. She sealed it in an envelope and placed it on her bed. Making sure no one was in the hall, she ran down to the kitchens and stashed some food in her bag.   
  
Maria then went into the weaponry room and grabbed her daggers. She took one look at Rivendell then left in the midst of the night.  
  
The next morning:  
  
The fellowship were back in the library with Elrond talking about their course and how long it could possibly take to reach Mordor. " Where is Maria? She should be here as well, she needs to know this. Have any of you seen her." Elrond asked. No one said anything.  
  
" The last I saw her was at dinner last night." Gandalf said. The rest of them agreeing with her.  
  
" Little hobbits. Would you mind in getting Maria for us?" Elrond asked.  
  
" Not at all." Frodo replied. The hobbits left the room in search of Maria. A couple minutes later the hobbits came back all trying to catch their breath.  
  
" Where is Maria?" Legolas asked.  
  
" We don't know. We searched the grounds but we couldn't find her." Sam said.  
  
" Did you check her room?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" Yes. It was very odd when we entered. We found a dress all tattered on the ground. And blood." Merry answered.  
  
" Blood?" Legolas questioned.  
  
" Let them finish Legolas." Gandalf said.  
  
" Yes, blood. Small droplets all over the ground. The mirror was shattered on the ground as well. We had to be careful to not step on any shards. Her bed wasn't slept in either. Her stuff was gone. But we did find this." Frodo explained then handed them the letter. Elrond took the letter and saw that even the envelope had blood on it. The letter was addressed to himself, the fellowship, Celeste and Arwen. On the front of the envelope it said, 'Do not open unless all are present.'  
  
" Someone get Celeste and Arwen immediately." Elrond said. Legolas rushed out of the room only to return with Celeste and Arwen hot on his heels. Elrond explained the situation to them. All of them took a seat as Elrond opened the letter.  
  
" Dear Everyone," Elrond read. " If you have gotten this letter you have seen my room and know that I'm no longer in Rivendell. Don't worry, I haven't been kidnapped so don't panic. You're probably now wondering why I have left. I'll tell you. Make sure you are all sitting down for this, its going to be a long letter." Legolas smiled for he could just imagined Maria's voice.  
  
Elrond looked at everyone then continued. " I have left for I couldn't stand seeing all your disappointed looks. I was so angry at you all, except Arwen and Celeste, for not allowing me to explain what had happened yesterday. Now I will tell you. Yesterday afternoon, I had found Celeste in tears because Artanis and Nienna had said some cruel things to her about herself and me. I had confronted them about it. They did not deny that fact of what they said and then continued to bash me, Celeste and Arwen."  
  
" I don't know all of what they said to us for they spoke in elvish. Arwen and Celeste can confirm what they said. I didn't really get angry by what they said for I've heard much harsher words from others in my lifetime. I controlled my anger towards them until Artanis got into my face and said things about my family. I finally snapped. It's a unspoken rule but when you get into a argument with someone you never mention family unless you're ready to get physical. I punched both Artanis and Nienna."  
  
" Arwen and Celeste tried to pull me back but I was too blinded by my anger and continued my strike towards Artanis. In the past I've handled situations better than that but due to dramatic events in my life I couldn't take anymore. Now you're wondering what dramatic events have caused this change in me. I won't go into deep details but I will tell what you need to know to have some kind of understanding." Elrond took a breather but then continued.  
  
" Only few of you know but I don't originally come from middle-earth. Not really a big shocker. Anyways, moving on. Two years ago I was in a accident with my parents. I was told my father was killed instantly and my mother was placed into a coma. A coma is where someone is placed into a deep sleep that they can't wake up from. If they do wake up they're very likely to have brain damage. The doctors or 'healers' told me that I would never be able to walk again thanks to all the extensive damage done to me. Showed them wrong."  
  
" I had no other kin. As I got out of the hospital or 'healing place' , I had to live alone, work and still go to school for my education. The stress was too much for me to handle. My life was crashing down around me. So I cut myself trying to end my life, hence the scars on my wrist. My neighbor found me and called the doctors, they fixed me up and I moved on. I was finally starting to get use to my new life until something happened. The same day I landed in Middle-Earth, my mother past away. You know the story of what happened afterwards. I fought two orcs, killed them, in the process got my ass whooped, yada yada. You know the rest up till now."  
  
" I've left Rivendell to take a much needed breather. Don't worry I won't stray too far for I know what's out there. Thanks to my training with Legolas and Aragorn I can handle myself. If it makes you feel any better I brought along my daggers. I need the time alone and should be back in two days. If I'm not back by then, just wait longer. If I'm not back within the week I'm either a) lost, b) need more time or c) I got attacked and waiting for you to rescue me. Hopefully it will be the first two choices if I'm not back."  
  
" If you doubt that I will return, enclosed is something very precious to me and I will be back to get it. Besides I haven't turned my back on the fellowship. I hope you all understand my need to leave. I shall return soon. -Maria." Elrond finished. He looked around to see everyone's reactions Celeste, Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn and the hobbits seemed the most affected by this. Everyone sat in silence, no one dared to speak up until Pippin spoke.  
  
" What is it that Maria left behind?" He asked. Elrond picked up the envelope and pulled out a picture. He looked at it and shook his head, then rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration and sadness. He handed the picture to Gandalf who looked at it then handed it down. One by one everyone looked at the picture. As they passed it down everyone seemed to feel guilty and saddened as soon as they saw the picture.  
  
Finally the picture was handed to Arwen. Everyone heard her gasp as she started to cry. She handed the picture to Celeste. Legolas and Aragorn huddled by her for they hadn't seen the picture yet. Celeste soon started to cry as well. " Damn it." Aragorn said. Legolas took the picture and stared at it. The picture held Maria standing in front of a castle made of sand with a big smile on her face. Next to her were two adults which he could say were her parents for she looked like both of them. Maria was wearing a bikini, Legolas could see that the scars weren't on her stomach. All three of them were smiling in the picture and standing near the near the ocean.  
  
Legolas placed the picture on a desk and walked out. The picture moving to the breeze entering the room from the window.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope you guys like this chapter. Lots of drama. More coming soon. Please review. It keeps me motivated. Thank you! 


	12. Anxious Return

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Legolas walked out of the library and headed towards Maria's room. He walked in to see the mess that the hobbits were talking about. He walked carefully to make sure he didn't step on any glass. The mirror in the corner of her room was broken, pieces of glass all littered on the floor. Next to it was the dress Maria wore to dinner. Legolas lifted it up. The sleeves were torn and many places were ripped.   
  
He looked back at the mirror and saw that some of it was still intact. He figured that Maria threw something at it but when he saw the droplets of blood on the ground near the mirror he came to the conclusion she kicked or punched it. Legolas whipped his head at the door when he heard a crunch. He saw Aragorn standing at the door, his foot stepped on a piece of glass. Aragorn gave him a sad half smile and entered the room.  
  
Legolas tossed Aragorn the dress so he could look at it. Legolas walked around the room to inspect it some more. Indeed her bed was not slept in and the white sheets had drops of blood on it as well. He sat down on the bed not saying a word. Aragorn sat down on the chair by the desk. Neither saying a word to each other but just thinking.  
  
  
  
Maria walked a good distance away from Rivendell. She made camp near a waterfall. She sat down and rubbed her temple in frustration. Still full of anger and energy, she got back on her feet and started running through the forest but not to far away from camp. Maria kept running until her lungs burned from oxygen. She enjoyed the sensation and kept on running. After a while she ran back to camp, her body wet with sweat. She was still full of energy.  
  
She grabbed her daggers and took them out their sheath. Remembering what she learned from Aragorn and Legolas, she went into a stance. She slashed at air, fighting a imaginary opponent. After a while she got bored from that. Maria swung the blades around her body. Too close to her body, the blades sliced at her clothes and nicked her skin. She cut her cheek put paid no notice to it. The blood trickled down her skin. Her eyes full of fury as the blades glinted in the sun as she continue to strike.  
  
  
  
Legolas and Aragorn spent time at the training field. Aragorn practicing with his sword, Legolas with his archery. Arwen and Celeste were at the gardens, just staring at the flowers and making crowns with them. The day seemed to take forever to pass for the four of them. Rivendell seemed so quiet without the presence of Maria. Elrond watched the four from his balcony with Gandalf. Elrond walked back into his room.  
  
" It seems that Maria made a world of difference when she was here. Her presence affected everyone, including my children." Elrond said.  
  
" Yes, she brought happiness to everyone but since she left, she took it away. Though she hasn't been here long, even the hobbits seem a little lost without her. Rivendell seems so quiet without her." Gandalf commented.  
  
" I hope she doesn't stay angered for too long. I would like her to return soon. Though I do enjoy silence at times, I don't want Rivendell to become…"  
  
" Deafening?" Gandalf said.  
  
" Yes, deafening. Let us hope she doesn't decide to stay away longer than two days." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
Maria was laid out on the ground, just staring at the sky as the sun started to settle. Her thoughts running through her head. Her body was worn out due to the running and using her daggers. Plus she had no sleep whatsoever since she left. Putting her daggers back in the sheath. Maria placed a blanket on the grass and laid on it. Her eyes closing as the fatigue started to settle in. Her eyes closed, her body taking deep breaths as she slept.   
  
  
  
Sunlight filtered through Rivendell as a new day started. Legolas, Aragorn, Celeste and Arwen were already awake. Arwen and Celeste already fixed Maria's room. The four of them spent the day in the gardens where they had a good view of the gates. Maria was gone for a little over a day but they were already anxious for her return.  
  
  
  
Maria didn't wake till the afternoon. From her campsite she could see Rivendell. Though she wanted to see her friends, she didn't want to return just yet. Making a decision, she would stay longer. Peeling off her clothes, she stepped into the cooling waters of the waterfall. She cleaned her body and just relaxed in the water.  
  
  
  
The four left the gardens as the sun settled, making them realize that Maria was going to stay away for a little while longer. They walked back to their rooms, none of them saying a word to each other. Two days turned into three then to four. Arwen and Aragorn spent time together but were still saddened. Legolas was always found in the field practicing his archery and Celeste did her chores keeping her thoughts away from Maria.  
  
  
  
During the day, Maria would spend time swimming in the water, running or training. At night her mind was filled with nightmares of her parents and the accident. " AHHHH!!!" Maria woke up screaming due to another nightmare. She clutched her chest, trying to slow down the beating of her heart. As she calmed down, sweat mixed with her tears rolled down her face. She walked to the water and splashed her face with some cool water as well as taking a drink of it. It was her fifth night away from Rivendell.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the water. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheek had a cut on it as the rest of her skin thanks to her practicing. Her reflection changed, she saw herself the way she looked after the accident. Her skin no longer smooth but filled with cuts and bruises. Her face was so damaged that you couldn't recognize her. One of her eyes was bruised so much that it was forced shut. Her nose was broken as well. She remembered her reaction when she saw herself when she woke up after being unconscious for a week.  
  
She was so shocked by the way she looked and how much damage was done. Maria splashed the water to take away her reflection. She laid near the bank, staring at the moonlight dancing along the water as she started to sing to herself.   
  
Look at me   
  
You may think you see   
  
Who I really am   
  
But you'll never know me   
  
Every day   
  
It's as if I play a part   
  
Now I see   
  
If I wear a mask   
  
I can fool the world   
  
But I cannot fool my heart   
  
Who is that girl I see   
  
Staring straight back at me   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside  
  
The breeze started to pick up as Maria sang. The water started to ripple. The wind carrying Maria's voice back to Rivendell.  
  
  
  
I am now   
  
In a world where I   
  
Have to hide my heart   
  
And what I believe in   
  
But somehow   
  
I will show the world   
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am   
  
Legolas was sitting on his balcony unable to sleep. He was staring at the stars when his ears picked up the voice in the air. He perked up when he realized it was Maria's voice. He listened carefully to what she was singing.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me   
  
Why is my reflection   
  
Someone I don't know  
  
Must I pretend that I'm   
  
Someone else  
  
For all time   
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside  
  
  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly   
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
  
  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think   
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me   
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time   
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show   
  
Who I am inside  
  
As soon as the lips left her words, she went into a dreamless sleep. Legolas felt happy to know that Maria was alright but was still sad that she had not returned. He went back inside to try and get some sleep.  
  
Day 6:  
  
Arwen and Celeste entered the training grounds that morning to hear the last bit of Aragorn's and Legolas conversation.  
  
" If she's not here by tomorrow at dinner I'm going after her Aragorn." Legolas said.  
  
" Don't worry Legolas. I won't stop you, I'll help you find her." Aragorn replied. Arwen and Celeste walked up to them.  
  
" And you're taking us with you." Arwen told them, Celeste nodding with her. They agreed with one another that after dinner tomorrow that they would go and look for Maria. As for Maria, she spent the day training again.  
  
Day 7:  
  
Maria woke early and packed her stuff so she could head back to Rivendell. Legolas, Aragorn, Celeste and Arwen were making plans on where to go first and look for Maria if she was not back by tonight. The sun already settled when Maria finally arrived at Rivendell. The four where in the stables preparing their horses getting ready to leave. Maria entered through the main gates and told one of the guards to tell Elrond of her arrival.  
  
Maria was going to head to her room but was too tired to do so. She headed toward the gardens and laid down on a bench, her feet hanging off the end. The guard entered Elrond's library.  
  
" Lord Elrond," The guard said.  
  
" Yes, what is it?"  
  
" Lady Maria has arrived." Elrond put down the book he was reading and went to go look for Legolas, Celeste, Arwen and Aragorn. He found them in the stables ready to leave.  
  
" Children," Elrond called out. The four of them turned toward him.  
  
" Uma atar [ Yes father]?" Arwen asked.  
  
" Ireth naa sinome [Maria is here]." He told them. They stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  
  
" When did she arrive?" Legolas asked.  
  
" She arrived just now. The gates guard told me." Elrond replied.  
  
" Let's go see her." Celeste said. The rest of them agreeing with her. They walked out of the stables and headed for her room. They didn't find her there. Arwen looked out on the balcony and saw her in the gardens.  
  
" She's at the gardens." Arwen said rushing out of the room. The rest of them on her heels. They entered the gardens and found her asleep on the bench. Her hair all spread out on the bench. Her clothes torn, scratches and cuts on her body. " What do you think happen to her?" Arwen asked.  
  
" I don't know but I'm going to find out." Celeste said. She walked up to Maria and shook her body only to have her arm swatted away.  
  
" Bugger off. Trying to sleep." Maria mumbled. They shook their heads at her. Legolas picked her up and walked off to place her in her bed. They decided that they would talk to her tomorrow and just let her rest.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner but I keep getting writers block. I don't own the song. It's from Mulan, the song is Reflection. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! They motivate me to keep writing. Thank you again. Hope you like this chapter and hopefully I'll write the next chapter sooner. I'll try to update as much as possible but school will be starting soon for me. Please review. 


	13. Maria's Past Revealed

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Maria awoke to the sun streaming into her face. She opened her eyes, " Blinding!" she cried out and quickly shut her eyes. Maria grabbed her blankets and covered her head with them. Legolas, Celeste, Aragorn and Arwen entered her room. They looked at the bed expecting to see Maria but all they saw was a figure hidden under the covers.  
  
" I wonder where Maria could be?" Celeste called out knowing that Maria was under the covers. " Do you know where she could be Legolas?"  
  
Legolas smiled and grabbed a brush from the dresser.  
  
" I have no idea. Maybe she's under the covers." Legolas walked to the bed and started poking the figure. The figure started to wiggle trying to avoid the pokes. Eventually Maria peeked under the sheets.  
  
" Evil." She hissed at them. " Trying to get some sleep but noooooo. Someone comes and pokes me. You must be evil." She said but soon broke out into a smile. Celeste then pounced on her, she pulled Maria into a big hug.  
  
" I missed you so much. Arwen was such a bore and Legolas and Aragorn were always training." Celeste pouted, sniffing and pretending to cry.   
  
" Oh! You poor thing. Maria will make sure that will never happen again." She cooed as she comforted Celeste.  
  
" I am not boring." Arwen defended herself. Celeste stuck her tongue out at her and let herself be hugged by Maria. Maria laughed at these antics and got out of bed.  
  
" I thought you guys were suppose to be the mature ones. And I thought I was immature, pfft!" Maria claimed as she walked into the bathroom. She soon walked back out after brushing her teeth. She was then pulled into a group hug. " Guys! As much as I enjoy this attention, I need to breathe!" She cried out. They all immediately let go. After taking a deep gulp of air, she spoke again.   
  
" Nice to know how much you guys love me. Now you guys got to scoot the booty so I can get dressed." As she mentioned this all of them focused on her. Her hair was disheveled and she still wore the same clothes from yesterday. They paid most of their attention to all the cuts on her skin. The nicks had to be taken care of right away before they became infected. Maria took a step back from them when they kept their gaze locked on her.  
  
"Guys?" She waved a hand in front of their faces to get their attention. They finally looked up at her.  
  
" We need to clean those cuts of yours." Aragorn said, speaking up for the first time that morning. Maria realized what they were talking about and moved away.  
  
" I can fix them myself, so boot out." She said.  
  
" I hardly think that you can reach the ones on your back. So let us help you." Aragorn retorted. Knowing she wasn't going to win this argument she succumbed. The happy mood gone.  
  
" Fine. Turn around." They turned around. Maria grabbed a towel and took off her shirt and bra. She used the towel to cover her chest. " Alright, you can turn around now." They faced her.  
  
" You three, clean up those cuts while I get some ointment." Aragorn commanded as he walked out. Arwen grabbed a bowl with some water in it and some clothes. She handed Legolas and Celeste each a cloth. Maria sat on the bed. They dipped the cloth in the water and began to wipe the cuts clean of blood or dirt. Legolas cleaned her back and shoulders, Celeste got her arms and Arwen her stomach. All three of them took a sharp intake of air when they noticed the small and big scars.  
  
Legolas recognized the two scars, that he saw when he spent the night, on her stomach. The round circle scar was on her back as well. He ran his thumb over the scar. Maria closed her eyes at his touch. " Where did you get this scar?" He asked. She didn't answer. " Maria?"  
  
" I rather not talk about that." She answered quietly. Celeste, Arwen and Legolas shared a look but said nothing. He gently wiped her back when he saw that she also had nicked her legs.  
  
" Maria, we're going to have to clean your legs as well." He said. She nodded and motioned them with her finger to turn around. She removed her pants and placed another towel around her waist. Legolas cleaned the waist up while the girls got her legs. Celeste and Arwen wondered where all the little scars came from but didn't voice their question. Legolas positioned himself so he could clean her face.  
  
He grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. He cleaned the cut on her chin and then moved to the one on her cheek. He looked up from the cut and saw her staring at him. Maria stared into his crystal clear blue eyes. He met her gaze dead on, his eyes penetrating hers, she didn't seem fazed by this. Once Aragorn entered the room did she avert her eyes elsewhere. Aragorn applied the ointment to her skin. She hissed at the burning sensation.  
  
" Sorry. Should've told you it would sting." Aragorn said.  
  
" Yah think!" She retorted. None of them said a word but just watched as Aragorn rubbed the ointment in each cut. As he got to her stomach he noticed the round scar and the one from the orc. Maria looked down when she didn't feel the sting of the ointment. She saw him staring at the scars. Maria rolled her eyes and moved her hand to cover them. Aragorn looked at her.  
  
" Where did you get these?" He asked. Silence was his answer. He voiced his question again. Silence. Aragorn was going to ask again when Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Legolas shake his head no. Maria spoke up.  
  
" As much as I love to tell you my life story I rather not do it in a towel. So can you finish putting on the ointment so I can get dressed?" Aragorn nodded and quickly applied it to the rest of her skin. After he finished they stepped out of the room so Maria could put some clothes on. " You can come back in!" Maria's voice called out. They went back inside to see Maria dressed in some leggings and a white shirt. She was sitting on her bed clutching a pillow tightly to her chest, her chin resting on it.  
  
" Sit down. I'm going to tell this story once and only once. Not a word of this story will be spoken out of this room unless I say so. I rather not dwell on this part of my life. You want to know where the scars came from, I'm going to tell you." Maria said not bothering to look at any of them. " Don't ask any questions until I finish. Agree?" They nodded their heads.  
  
" I was 13 when I got into a car accident with my parents. We were driving home from my recital. It was dark of course and my father was driving. Our light turned green signaling that we could go but some /idiot/ decided to run the red light. The driver hit us full on. The impact caused our car to swerve and we hit other cars and a pole." She said. Her eyes never leaving the pillow so they couldn't see her reaction.  
  
She sniffled and continued. " My father was instantly killed on impact. My mother hit her head hard on the dashboard and was placed into a coma. And me? Pfft!" She laughed bitterly. " My parents were lucky. Me on the other hand had got beaten pretty bad and had to live with it all. The damage done to me was really bad. I woke up in the hospital a week later. I saw myself in a mirror. I was so shocked by how I looked."  
  
" The doctors told me what happened. My legs were crushed, I broke my nose, my right arm and dislocated my shoulder. I got sprayed with glass hence all the scars on my body. My face was badly bruised and I got run through by some metal." Maria said lifting up her shirt and pointed to the round circle scar on her stomach and her back.  
  
" Doctors told me I wound never be able to walk again. Proved them wrong. I went through a lot of therapy. As soon as I got out of the hospital I got myself a lawyer and filed to be emancipated. I had no other family to live with. With the money I got from life insurance I got a crappy apartment and got a job. I thought everything would be okay but then it went all downhill. I went to a performance school, a dancing school on scholarship."  
  
" Thanks to the accident I couldn't dance as well as I could before but who would. And that /fucking school/," Maria tossed her pillow. " They dropped me. Without that scholarship there would be no way in /hell/ I could afford the tuition money. Even worse, my friends left me as well. What was a girl to do? I did the only thing I could think of. I tried to kill myself by slitting my wrists."   
  
" My neighbor found blood coming from my apartment and called a ambulance. They saved me and I went back to therapy. I thought maybe I try to live again. I went to a public school and gave it a try. I finally thought things were going to work out. I had a job, a apartment and went to school. Life was going alright, it wasn't perfect but livable. Things were finally going my way but I was wrong again and hell broke loose." Maria closed her eyes and stomped down the lump that was rising in her throat.  
  
" Before I landed in middle-earth I was working. I had just finished my shift of work and was ready to head home when I got a call from the hospital. The shit hit the fan, my mother had passed away. I ran to the hospital to see her. She was cold, so cold. Only her stomach was warm. The doctor tried to comfort me but I ran. I went to my only place of solitude, I went to the warehouse where I would dance in private. Then I landed here. You know the rest." Maria told them.  
  
She looked up to see their reactions. Celeste and Arwen had tears streaming down their face. Aragorn looked shocked and Legolas showed nothing. " It doesn't explain how you got those cuts on your skin now." Legolas whispered.  
  
Maria looked up at him. " When I went off by myself I trained with the daggers but I was so blinded by my anger I didn't realize how close the blades were to my skin and cut myself." She told him. All of them sat in silence just letting her story sink in. Maria spoke up again.  
  
" Can you guys leave? I just want to be alone right now." They nodded their heads in understanding and left the room. As soon as the door shut Maria released her tears. Legolas stiffened when he heard her sobs. He had to restrain himself from walking back in to comfort her but he knew that she need this time alone.  
  
He quickly walked away. Maria stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Celeste walked into Maria's room holding a tray of food only to find Maria asleep. It was obvious that she cried herself to sleep. She placed the tray on the desk and walked to Maria. Celeste grabbed the blankets and tucked them around Maria. She gave her a light kiss to the forehead and left.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Still struggling to get rid of all the writers block. School is starting in a week so I'm trying to write as much as possible for you guys. Please review! Thank you to all who reviewed my story. You don't know how much they mean to me! THANK YOU! Please review! 


	14. Face off

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
After Maria had told the four of her past no one ever brought up the subject again and for that Maria was thankful. A week went by and things went back to the way they were. Maria was with Aragorn and Legolas training while Arwen and Celeste were just sitting on the sidelines watching. Legolas was helping her with archery when Boromir entered the fields. He was watching her and making rude comments whenever she messed up. Knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate with him around Maria set down the bow and faced him.  
  
" Damn it Boromir! What the hell is your problem? Huh?!? Ever since we met you've been nothing but rude to me. You don't want me to come along on this quest, fine but don't take your anger out on me. I've done nothing to you. So shut your trap and leave me alone!" Maria told him. Boromir walked up to her, they only stood a foot apart from one another.  
  
" My problem is you. As I told you earlier you would be nothing but a burden on this trip." He spat at her.  
  
" You don't think I'm qualified?"  
  
" No I don't."  
  
" Fine. To show you I'm qualified why don't we have a little one on one? If I draw blood from you I win, you draw blood from me you win, do you accept?" Boromir was silent, thinking it over.  
  
" I accept."  
  
" Good. You can use any weapon you want. We don't stop till someone bleeds." Maria turned around and went to grab her weapons. Legolas, Arwen, Celeste and Aragorn following her.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?" Arwen asked.  
  
" I'm challenging him." Maria said while strapping on her sword around her waist.  
  
" You will lose. Boromir has been well trained and has been at this for years while you only learned a few weeks ago." Aragorn said.  
  
" If I don't do this he will never stop thinking I'm inferior to him. This is the only way I can think of." Maria retorted. She removed the cloak she was wearing and strapped her daggers on her back.  
  
" Maria, you are not listening to us. You will lose and be battered." Legolas said. She turned and faced them, her eyes blazing.  
  
" Thanks for all the support and confidence." She said her words laced with sarcasm. " We both have advantages and disadvantages. He has more experience, I don't have a lot. He's slow and I'm quick besides I have a couple tricks up my sleeves." Maria told them. She walked back out to see Boromir sitting on a rock readying to go.   
  
She walked towards him. She quickly placed her hair in a bun so it wouldn't get into her way. " Ready?" She asked. He got to his feet and pulled out his sword.  
  
" Ready when you are." He said. She nodded and drew out her sword. Both looked at each other, daring to make the first move. Boromir moved first and swung out her, she blocked the blow. Both were equal to one another, though Boromir was more experienced Maria used her wit and quickness. The sound of metal clashing and insults being thrown at each other brought an audience.  
  
The rest of the fellowship along with Elrond joined Celeste, Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas to watch the match. Some of the other elves watched as well. Maria was on defense as Boromir striked at her. She moved back, blocking blows when she lost her footing causing her to fall to the ground. She lost her grip on the sword and it fell out of her hands. She turned to grab it when Boromir kicked it away from her. Maria scrambled back to get away from him.  
  
He pointed his sword at her wearing a cocky grin on his face. Everyone watched them figuring that Maria was going to lose. He raised his sword to her cheek readying to cut her skin to draw blood. Thinking quickly, Maria swung out her foot and swiped Boromir's legs making him fall. She got up to her feet and pulled out her daggers. Boromir got to his feet pointing his sword at her.  
  
Both of them stared at each other never losing eye contact. The sun glinted off of the daggers. Maria noticed this and saw the stream of light. She repositioned the daggers and directed the light into Boromir's eyes. " Ahh!" He cried becoming blinded. Acting quickly Maria knocked his sword out of his hands. She kicked him making fall back on the ground. She got on top of him and brought her dagger to cut him when he grabbed her wrists.  
  
They rolled across the dirt, now Boromir was straddling Maria holding her wrists. He banged her wrists on the ground making her let loose of the daggers. She brought up her leg hitting the back of his head. He let go of her left wrist to grab his head. Now that her hand was free she brought back her arm and punched him in the face. He cried out and cradled his face with both hands. She pushed him off her and got to her feet.  
  
She brought up her fists and got into a defensive stance. Boromir got up and faced her. His face red from where she punched him. Both were now weaponless and covered in dirt. Maria brought up her hand to wipe the sweat of her brow. Most of the male elves cheered on Boromir while the she-elves cheered on Maria. There were a few she-elves that cheered on Boromir namely Artanis and Nienna. The fellowship cheered on Maria.  
  
With a cry Boromir ran at Maria. He punched at her which she blocked then she countered with a punch to his gut. He brought up his other hand and knocked her on the side of her head. " Shit!" She called out, dropping to her knees. Aragorn and Legolas jumped onto their feet, Maria saw this " Stay back!" She called out to them. Arwen and Celeste forcefully pulled them back down. Her vision stared to go black but she shook it off and got back on her feet.  
  
Boromir kept throwing punches, Maria could block only so many. Those that she missed knocked her in the head or on her body. She pulled back so she could recover and become offense instead of defense. Remembering her kickboxing lessons she moved back in. She faked a left punch, Boromir raised up his hand to block but got hit with her right. He stumbled and caught a open spot.  
  
He punched her right side. Maria winced at the contact. She brought back her right hand and threw it at his shoulder but he caught her wrist. She tugged to make him release her but it didn't help. Maria lifted her left hand and backhanded him finally making him lose grip. She went back and cradled her wrist. She noticed that it was already starting to bruise.   
  
Elrond looked at her. Maria was covered in dirt and wet with sweat. She was breathing quickly and her face was starting to bruise. He was pretty sure the rest of her body was bruising as well. Most of her hair came out of her bun and pieces of hair was in her face. Boromir taking her distraction kicked her in the stomach making her lose her breath then slapped her across the cheek. She hit the ground. " Get up Maria!" Maria looked up from the ground to see where the voice came from. " Get up!" She saw that Celeste and Legolas were the ones shouting at her.  
  
Maria slowing started to get up but got kicked in the back making her eat dirt. She started to get back up and got kicked again but in the stomach making her roll onto her back. She saw Boromir towering over her. She spat into his face. He wiped the spit off his cheek and grabbed the front of her shirt. He pulled her towards him and brought up his hand to strike her. Maria grabbed some dirt with her hand. Before his hand made contact with her face she threw the dirt into his eyes. Making him blind once again, he dropped her back to the ground.  
  
Slowly she got back up. Taking in his blindness she started jabbing him then she uppercut him in the jaw. She rotated her body and did a roundhouse kick to his head. He hit the ground. She swiped the dagger of the ground and straddled Boromir. She grabbed his chin to make him hold still and cut his cheek, drawing blood. With her finger, she touched his cheek and showed him his own blood. " You lose." She said. He nodded his head in defeat. Maria rolled of him and laid on the ground catching her breath.  
  
The fellowship and part of the crowd ran to them. Gandalf and some of the crowd helped lift Boromir to his feet. Legolas and Aragorn helped Maria to her feet, each had one of her arms around their shoulder as they pulled her up. They were about to take Maria to her room to clean her up when she called out to Boromir. " Boromir!"  
  
He faced her. " You make a good opponent." She said.  
  
" So do you." He replied. Maria lifted out her right hand to him.  
  
" Equals?" He looked at her hand then smiled at her.  
  
" Equals." He said then shook her hand. They smiled at each other than left to get cleaned up. Celeste and Arwen helped her bathe. After they finished Elrond healed the bruises. Legolas tucked her into her bed.  
  
" Your bruises are gone but you're still going to feel sore. So I suggest you just lay down and take it easy." Elrond told her. Maria just nodded her head. Elrond left with Arwen.  
  
" That was very foolish of you Maria but it had to be done. Take it easy." Celeste told her before she left. Legolas sat down on her right and Aragorn on her left. She looked between the two of them.  
  
" Are you two going to scold me?" She asked. They looked at her and shook their heads. She sighed in relief. Aragorn brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
" I'm just going to say 'don't do it again'." He told her. He patted her head and left as well. Legolas gave her a kiss on the forehead, gave her a smile and followed Aragorn. Maria smiled, closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all that reviewed!!! I never thought I would get 83 reviews. THANK YOU!!! Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get one or two more chapters out before school. Please review! Thank you all once again!!! 


	15. Relaxation

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
After the face off with Boromir, Maria and Boromir started to get along much better and soon became friends. It was December 5th, a week after the face off. When Maria went walking and passed by some of the elves in the hall, they would often smile at her, she knew that she gained some respect from them. Even though things were going smoothly with everyone during the day, most of the nights Maria was plagued with nightmares.  
  
She would often wake up drenched with sweat, lately she's been losing sleep and would tire easily when she would train. To make sure that nobody would worry she started asking Gandalf to make a sedative for her. She would take it twice a week to at least get a day full of rest.  
  
Maria sat straight up in her bed, her forehead beaded with sweat. She had just woken up from another nightmare. She got out of her bed and walked out to her balcony. She sat on the railing, letting the morning breeze cool her down. The sky was still dark, she figured it was about 4:30 in the morning. She had one leg hanging of the side and the other bent in front of her. Her arm resting on her knee. The morning was a bit chilly but she didn't mind, she liked the way it felt on her skin. The breeze picked up, her hair danced in the air.  
  
Some of the elves were starting to rise to prepare stuff for the day. Feeling the need to just do something, Maria grabbed a robe, put it on and ran out of the room. She quickly walked to the music room and found an instrument that looked like a guitar though it was named something else it looked and played just like one. Grabbing it, she quickly went back to her room. She sat at the same position on the balcony. She strummed the strings to make sure they were in tune and she started to sing.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you  
  
Feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the  
  
Things I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
Legolas, Celeste, Arwen and Aragorn entered her room. Maria's eyes were closed so she didn't see them. They didn't want to interrupt her and they all sat down and listened to her words.  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered dreams  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all  
  
The things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that  
  
I didn't feel  
  
Like there was  
  
Something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things  
  
I said to you  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have  
  
Somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere  
  
To go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone  
  
To come home to  
  
Maria finished singing. She sighed and looked at sun that was breaking into the sky. " Maria?" She jumped at the voice and turned her head to see four pair of eyes staring at her. Maria grabbed her chest to slow down her fast pacing heart. She stood up and placed the guitar on the table.  
  
" Geez! Don't scare me like that. How long have you been sitting there?" She asked.  
  
" Only for a little bit. We heard you singing so we knew you were awake." Celeste said.  
  
" Oh." They lapsed into a uncomfortable silence. Maria rocked on her heels. " So. Did you want me for something?" Arwen nodded her head.  
  
" Yes actually. Lately you've been spending a lot of time with Aragorn and Legolas, Celeste and I hardly see you. And since you three will be leaving soon I thought all five of us could do something together. Just have some quality time." Arwen said. Maria nodded her head in understanding.  
  
" Okay then. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
" I thought we could go have a picnic near the waterfall that's within in the borders and just have fun." She said.   
  
" Yea okay. That sounds like a plan. So how about I get dress, we go have breakfast, make a lunch and go to the waterfall?" Maria said.  
  
They agreed and left the room so she could get dressed. Doing as she said, they ate breakfast, told Gandalf and Elrond of their plans. Maria quickly ran back to her room. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed some towels inside just in case. She met everyone in the main hall and Aragorn led them to the waterfall. Once they arrived, Arwen laid a blanket on the ground. They all settled on the blanket and talked story with one another. It was around 11:30 when it started to get hot out.  
  
Of course Arwen, Celeste and Legolas didn't feel it but Aragorn and Maria sure could. Maria tried to cool herself down by fanning herself with a leaf but it just wasn't working. " Okay, that's it!" She declared. They all turned to look at her.  
  
" What's wrong Maria?" Legolas asked.  
  
" It's too freakin hot out here! You agree with me Aragorn, I know you do. You're wearing more clothes than I am so you got to be burning up."  
  
" What do you suggest we do?" Aragorn said.  
  
" Hello!?! Isn't it obvious? There's a perfectly good waterfall next to us. We go swimming." She pointed out.  
  
" But we have nothing to swim in." Celeste said.  
  
" For elves, you guys are pretty stupid sometimes. We strip. You guys," She pointed at Legolas and Aragorn, " you can just wear your breeches and you two," She pointed to Celeste and Arwen, " can just wear your undergarments. You do have three layers of clothing on. Its not you guys have something I haven't seen before." She told them. They nodded their head and started to remove their clothing. Maria removed her shoes, socks, t-shirt and pants. All she had on was her black bra and panties. She tossed her stuff to the side and dived in.  
  
She came up for air and sighed in pleasure. She did a couple of strokes enjoying the cool water. The rest of them took awhile to get in the water since they had layers of clothing. Maria was floating on her back when they entered the water. Celeste swam next to her just wearing a simple garment. Maria did some back strokes and then went under. Aragorn was swimming next to Arwen when he was pulled under.  
  
When he reached the surface and spit out the water in his mouth he turned to see Maria laughing at him. He smiled at her and with his hand, he shot out a wave of water her. " Oh!" She exclaimed as the water hit her face. She started to splash him, Celeste, Legolas and Arwen joining in. They were enjoying the time together when Maria suggested a game.  
  
" So this is what we do. Since there is five of us, someone will play as a referee and it'll be two on two. It'll be boy, girl teams. One girl will be on a guys shoulders. When the referee says go, the girls that are on the shoulders will try to push each other off their partner and into the water. Whoever hit's the water first loses. Get it?" She explained to them. They nodded. " I'll be the referee." Arwen and Aragorn chose to be each other's partners. So it was Arwen and Aragorn vs. Celeste and Legolas.  
  
The girls got on Legolas and Aragorn's shoulders. Maria stood in the middle. " Okay, I want a good clean fight. So let's get it on!" She declared. With that Celeste and Arwen started trying to shove each other into the water. Legolas and Celeste ended up winning when Aragorn lost his footing. Then it was Celeste and Aragorn vs. Arwen and Legolas. Arwen and Legolas won. Maria wanted a try at it. She paired up with Aragorn since he already lost twice. " Elves vs. Humans, bring it!" Maria said.  
  
Celeste was teamed up with Legolas. " We're going to win Maria. Its only natural." She told Maria.  
  
" Pfft! I am a expert at this. I've done this longer than you have. Watch me kick your elf ass." Maria retorted. At Arwen's word, they started pushing at each other. Celeste and Maria were holding onto each others shoulders, shoving. Maria quickly pulled back making Celeste lose a bit of grip and her balance. Maria then moved forward and shoved Celeste into the water. " BOO YAH! What'd I tell you? What did I tell you?!?" She said.  
  
Arwen wanted to face Maria but this time Maria paired up with Legolas. Since she was short compared to Legolas, she had a hell of time trying to get on his shoulders. " Legolas," She said.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" You need to bend down or something."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because you're too tall for me to reach your shoulders." She said. Maria almost jumped out of the water when she was suddenly looking at his chest instead of his back. She started to blush when she noticed his nice looking chest. ( AN: Drool….) She quickly looked into his face instead of his chest. He looked at her.  
  
" I'll go under water and swim between your legs. Just place your legs on my shoulders." He told her. She nodded. Legolas took a small breath and went under. Maria could feel the water shift and she looked down to see him in position. She then placed her legs on his shoulders. Legolas came up, she balanced herself when she went into the air. " Arg! You're heavy." He told her. She hit him upside the head. " What was that for?" He asked.  
  
" I'm going to give you a lesson. Lesson #1, never talk about a woman's weight." She said.  
  
" But your not a woman, you're a child." He got hit in the head again.  
  
" Lesson #2, never talk about a woman's age. Hmph! And I was told you were a ladies man. Obviously someone was lying." He tilted his back to look at her.  
  
" And where did you hear this from?" He asked with a smug smile. She smacked her palm against his forehead. " I don't think I deserved that." He said.  
  
She smirked at him. " Oh but you did. Your ego was starting to get big, I had to deflate it." She smiled and looked at Arwen and Aragorn who were smiling at her and Legolas. " What?" She asked them.  
  
" Nothing." They said in unison.  
  
" Whatever. So lets get started. Bring it!" She motioned them with her hands. Arwen and Maria shoved at each other. Once again Maria won. After a while they just stopped and swam around. Maria was swimming in the deep area when she asked Legolas a question. " How deep do you think it is?"  
  
" I'm not sure. Why?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
" Just wandering." Legolas swam up to her. He grabbed her arms and placed them around his shoulders. " What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
" We're going to find out how deep it is. Take a big breath." Legolas and Maria went under. It was much deeper than Maria anticipated. At the rate Legolas was swimming they were probably 50 feet under water. Maria was starting to lose her breath. She let go of him and started to swim up. Legolas noticed that she wasn't going to make it. He quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He could see her confusion.  
  
He brought her face to his. He placed his lips on top of hers. Her eyes widened. Maria didn't open her mouth so Legolas used his tongue to allow him entrance. She granted him it, he gave her some air. Realization hit her and she hoped he couldn't see her blush under water. After he gave her some oxygen they continued swimming to the top. Maria gasped for air when she reached the surface. " Thanks for the much needed air." She told Legolas.  
  
" Your welcome." Maria swam next to Arwen and Celeste. She talked with them a little bit then got out of the water. She noticed that she could climb the waterfall. She kept climbing until she reached the top.  
  
" What are you doing?!?" Celeste yelled at her. Maria looked down and saw them staring at her. She smiled and waved at them. She walked near the drop. She gave them a cheeky smile and jumped. She hit the water, when she broke the surface Arwen gave her a lecture about safety which she tuned out. Soon after they came out of the water and had lunch. Maria placed a towel on the ground, she laid on it enjoying the sun. She turned on her stomach to look at her friends.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn were in each others arms just talking. Celeste was making a crown from nearby flowers and Legolas was leaning against a tree. She watched him. He was still wet but was drying off thanks to the sun. He had a built stomach and strong arms from archery. His skin was fair and smooth. His hair glistened from the sunshine. His hair was wet still and some of the droplets of water ran down his defined chest. His breeches hanging loosely around his hips.  
  
Maria turned away, her body burning but not from the sun. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Unaware of Legolas looking at her. His eyes ran down her body. Though she wasn't tall and attractive looking as the she-elves he had encounters with, Maria made that up with her personality. Even though she agitated him, which was often and on purpose, she was fun to be with. She now laid on her back, taking slow and steady breaths, her eyes closed. She wore little clothing which gave Legolas a lot to look at.  
  
With his keen sight, he could make out the scars on her stomach and the little ones placed all over her body. She wasn't thin like the she-elves but was full and curvy. Her dark hair was sprawled out around her. She had freckles covering her cheeks. She had nice shapely legs due from dancing. Her skin was a nice and natural tan color. Her lips full and her eyes brown. He liked it when she didn't wear her eyeglasses for her eyes came out more.  
  
It was true, she wasn't beautiful but she could do one thing that most elves couldn't do. And that was she could make him happy. " Maria," Arwen called out.  
  
" Hmm?" She said, not bothering to open her eyes.  
  
" I have to tell you something and I hope you don't get mad."  
  
" I'm listening,"  
  
" We're having a feast in a couple days,"  
  
" Why would I get mad about that?" She asked Arwen. Finally opening her eyes and faced Arwen.  
  
" The feast is in your honor since we never introduced you properly and you would have to dress up." Arwen told her. All three of them looked at Maria to see her reaction since they knew that she didn't like dressing up. Maria blinked a little bit. Then it happened.  
  
" WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
To be continued….  
  
Authors Note: Ahh! Finally updated. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review! Thank you to all that have kept reading this story and thank you for all the reviews! I'll try to update again soon! Please review! 


	16. Festivities

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Maria stalked down the halls of Rivendell. A towel wrapped around her as she moved quickly towards her room. Legolas, Arwen, Celeste and Aragorn trailing after her. Sometimes they had to jog to keep up with her. Even though she was small she could move. Maria opened her door to her room and dropped her bag. She collapsed on her bed. The rest of them filing in.  
  
" There is no way I'm going." She told them.  
  
" But you have to Maria. It is in your honor." Arwen said. Maria sat up, she glared at them.  
  
" Tough. I'm not going. No way in hell!"  
  
" You have no choice Maria. We will hound you until you go." Celeste said.  
  
" NO! Hound me all you want but I will not change my mind. I don't like wearing dresses!"  
  
" What is so wrong about wearing a dress?" Aragorn asked. She turned and glared at him.  
  
" Only a man would ask that question. First of all, I don't like dresses. Two, they constrict my movement. Three, I don't like dresses. Did I mention that?"  
  
" Don't you wear a dress sometimes when you dance?" Legolas asked.  
  
" True but they don't constrict me. Besides I think of it as a costume and it helps me when I get into my role when I dance." Celeste walked up to her and sat down. She wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders.  
  
" You have to come Maria. Whether you like it or not. All of us will be there, we will have a grand time. There will be music, dancing and delicious food. It will be a wonderful time, don't tell me it doesn't sound like fun?" Celeste said with a hopeful look.  
  
" It doesn't sound like fun." Maria retorted. " Besides I will not be your Barbie doll. I won't dress up. There is no way your going to convince me to go." She crossed her arms. The four of them smiled at her with a twinkle in their eye.  
  
20 minutes later:  
  
" I can't believe you convinced me to go!!!" Maria screamed into her pillow. She looked up and tossed her pillow at them. Aragorn laughed as he caught it. Arwen sat down next to her.  
  
" I know the perfect dress you can wear." Arwen said. Maria narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
" I may be going but there is still no way I'm going to wear a dress. I won't back down on that."  
  
" Then what will you wear?" A smile formed on Maria's face.  
  
" I have an idea but I will need some fabric, string and needles. I'm going to make my own outfit." They wandered what she was had in mind. They left her to her own thoughts.  
  
For the next couple of days Maria spent most of her time in her room. She never came out unless she was going to train otherwise she had her meals brought to her. The four often came to her room to see how she was doing but Maria never allowed them entrance inside. Celeste and Arwen asked her if they could see what she was making but Maria said she wanted it to be a surprise. When people passed her room they could always hear mumbling or a cuss word, that was always when she pricked herself with a needle. It was one day till the feast when Maria finally came out of her room. She had asked Celeste and Arwen for some sort of make-up and hair styles.   
  
The day had finally arrived. Legolas had asked Maria if she wanted him as a escort but she said no. Maria spent the day like all the others in her room. Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn and Celeste were anxious to see what Maria would look like at the feast. They couldn't wait for the evening to come. The time had finally come.  
  
Maria stood in her room, dress and ready. She stood in front of her mirror and examined herself. ' I think I look alright. Ready or not, here I come.' She thought. She took a deep breath and headed to dinning hall. As she walked closer to the doors, she could hear voices and that it was already underway. ' Okay so I'm a little bit late. Didn't my friends always say to be fashionably late?' She thought. She touched her hair to see if it was still alright. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her outfit. ' Okay Maria. Let's do this!' She took another breath and went inside.  
  
Inside the dining hall:  
  
Everyone was already seated and just were waiting on Maria. Since it was in her honor they had to wait for her. Elrond sat in the middle of the table, Arwen on his left and Gandalf on his right. Aragorn sat next to Arwen, Legolas next to him and Celeste next to Legolas. The rest of the fellowship was also seated at the same table. " Where is she?" Celeste asked them.  
  
" I don't know. Have either of you two seen her?" Arwen asked. Legolas and Aragorn shook their head. Legolas was about to say something when the doors open and revealed Maria. All the music and talking stopped. All eyes went on her. Eyes widened and some mouths opened as they saw what she was wearing. All of them stared at her especially the 'four' of them. Maria gave them all a small smile and walked down towards them.  
  
Maria was wearing black pants that had a vine of leaves that were a mix of silver and green printed on them wrapping around her legs. Her top was red and had long bell shape sleeves. The blouse had black flowers on it and had a little v-cut that showed a little bit of cleavage. The blouse had some ruffles at the end and some of the blouse was long on the right side so it hanged of her hip. She had light make-up on her face, though it wasn't really make-up. She had pinched her cheeks to look like blush, her lips glossy and red from her lip gloss. A little eyeliner and mascara she had found in her bag. Her hair was let loose and hanging down her back. She had put part of it in a braid to keep some of the strands out of her face. The rest were in curls. The only jewelry she had on was a silver necklace and a thumb ring. She wore a pair of black slippers.  
  
What she was wearing looked strange to everyone while it was normal for her. True to her word, Maria didn't wear a dress. She smiled again as she approached the table. There was a vacant seat in front of Elrond. She sat down between Merry, Pippin and Frodo, Sam. Elrond stood up, " Now that are guest of honor, Marianna Lanosa, has showed up we can begin the feast." He announced. Everyone started to pass around and place food on their plates. " Maria," She looked up at Elrond. " You look beautiful." She gave him smile.  
  
" Thank you. So you guys," The four looked at her, " what do you think of my outfit that I worked so hard on?" She asked. Celeste and Arwen both smiled at her.  
  
" Though they are strange garments, you look wonderful none the less." Celeste said.  
  
" Celeste is right. I've never seen such clothes before but they look great on you. I like it very much." Arwen said. Maria turned to look at Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
" So what do you two think?" She asked them. Legolas and Aragorn eyed her critically looking like they were going to flame her but then they both gave her a big smile.  
  
" You look wonderful." " You look beautiful." They said at the same time. She smiled and started to eat and talked with everyone around her. Once in awhile she would look up to see everyone. She saw the dwarf Gimli, he was talking to Boromir but he would often look at Legolas and give him a dirty look. She looked at Legolas, who was talking to Aragorn, and saw he would look at Gimli and also give him a dirty look. She raised her eyebrow at this. ' I wonder what's up with them?' She thought. She picked up a piece of bread and bit into it. She heard a lot of giggles coming from a table nearby. She saw that it was occupied by some she-elves.  
  
She wondered what they were giggling at. She looked at their line of vision and saw that they were eyeing Legolas. ' I wonder if he's aware of his admirers?' She thought but her question was soon answered when she saw Legolas look up at them. He gave them all a smile. Maria looked back at the table and saw all the elves started to blush and giggle at him even more. ' Oh.my.god. He's totally aware of this.' She started to laugh at this.  
  
Maria was speaking with Merry and Pippin when Elrond asked her if she would like some wine. " Actually I've never tasted it. But I'm cool, I don't drink alcohol and I'll stick to water. Thanks." When she finished speaking with the hobbits she noticed that people were getting up. She looked at the front of the room and saw some of the elves dancing along with the music. She looked back and saw that Aragorn was asking Arwen to dance with him. She accepted and they went to the dance floor. Most of the fellowship also started to head to the floor. Legolas asked Celeste to dance and went to go join Aragorn and Arwen. The hobbits asked Maria if she would like to dance but she declined. Soon Maria was the only one occupying the table.  
  
She tapped her foot to the beat and just enjoyed watching everyone dance. She was having a good time when she heard her name from the table behind her. She listened to the conversation. " Can you believe what's she wearing. I always knew she was a freak. Look at her, she is so pathetic. She's sitting alone, how sad is that?" Maria recognized the voice, knowing it belonged to Artanis. ' They're doing that on purpose. They're way older than me yet they act like girls at school. Bunch of immature fools.' She thought. Maria turned around and faced Artanis and the other elves sitting with her.  
  
" You know Artanis, you should stop talking about me like that. You remember what happened last time? We wouldn't want a repeat of that now would we?" She said. Artanis gave her a look that could kill. " Stop the looks dearie, they make you look worse than you already are." Some of the elves that could hear the conversation laughed at this. Maria gave her a cold smile and walked outside. She walked to a bench and sat down. She stared at the stars.  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
  
To follow where you are  
  
I'm wishing on a dream  
  
To follow where it means  
  
and I wish on a rainbow that I've seen  
  
I wish on all the people who really dream  
  
I'm wishing on a star  
  
To find where you are  
  
Maria sang to herself. " Maria," She jumped at the voice. She turned around to see Legolas and Aragorn. She slapped them on the arm. " Damn you two! How many times have I told you to make some noise so you don't scare the crap out of me! I would think I'd be use to it by now." She said.  
  
" How come you're out here?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" Oh, back inside Artanis was ragging on me again. I needed to get away from her before I did something. You think she would've learn by now to shut up, that girl is just asking to be smacked." She told them.  
  
" Elrond is requesting for your presence and when we notice that you weren't inside Legolas and I went to come look for you. Are you ready to come inside?"  
  
" Sure, just give me a minute." Aragorn walked back inside. Legolas sat down next to her.  
  
" Are you sure your alright?" He asked. Maria looked at him and nodded.  
  
" I am. Just a little hurt by what they said. It reminds me of this one quote: If there is one thing worse than being the ugly duckling in a house of swans, it's having the swans pretend there's no difference. That's how I feel sometimes. Especially when someone rags me on it. I'm use to it so no worries." She gave him a smile. Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, she covered his hand with hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze then stood up. With Legolas they went back inside. Maria noticed that the music stopped and everyone was at their seats. The room quieted down when Elrond stood up and started speaking.  
  
" As you all know Maria arrived in Rivendell an little over a month ago though it seems longer. She has brought much joy and many reactions to her antics since she has arrived," Everyone laughed while Maria blushed at the comment. " She is a skilled young lady and as some of us have heard or seen she has a talent in music and in dance. If she would be willing I would like to ask her to perform for us." Maria's eyes went as wide as saucers. Elrond looked at her, " Maria, would you do the honor and perform for us?" She looked at Elrond. ' Do I have too?' She thought. It seemed Elrond could read her thoughts for he gave her a look saying ' you don't have to but it would be wise to do so.'   
  
She grabbed her cup of water and downed the contents. She placed the cup back and the table and took a calming breath. " Sure, I would love to play for you." She said, the room erupted in cheers. Maria looked at the four and they all gave her supporting smiles. She slowly got out of her seat and walked out to the front of the room where all the instruments were placed. She walked to the piano and sat down on the bench. She looked around the room, she saw a lot of the elves were anxious to hear her play but only two elves were sneering at her. You guessed it, it was Nienna and Artanis. It seemed to boost her confidence actually, Maria gave those two a smile knowing exactly what she was going to play.  
  
Maria took a deep breath and exhaled. She shook her hands to take away some of the nervousness. She took another breath of air and placed her fingers on the keys. Everyone's attention was on her as she played a soft melody. Closing her eyes she started to sing:  
  
Don't look at me  
  
Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring you down  
  
You are in beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
  
So don't you bring me down today...  
  
No matter what we do  
  
(no matter what we do)  
  
No matter what they say  
  
(no matter what they say)  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
(everyway we go)  
  
The sun won't always shine  
  
(sun won't always shine)  
  
But tomorrow will find a way  
  
All the other times  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Maria opened her eyes as she finished. She looked at everyone to see their reactions, it was quiet at first and she thought she played terribly but soon everyone started to clap at her, other's asking her to perform another song. She smiled and blushed at the reaction when she returned to her seat before she could even sit down Elrond asked her if she would dance for them. ' Damn! Knew I wouldn't get away so easily.' She thought. Maria smiled forcefully and agreed. She walked out of the room and went to her room to retrieve her shoes. Maria changed into her tights and leotard. She grabbed her hair and placed it into a bun. She sat down on her bed, stretched her toes, taped them and then placed on her pointe shoes.  
  
Maria got up and did some quick stretches before heading out. She entered the hall and talked to the musicians. She asked them if they could follow a certain melody, after she was sure they could play what she asked, she walked onto the center of the dance floor. She stood there giving herself a quick pep talk. After reassuring herself she got onto her toes for a second then got into a position. Once again the attention was on her. She nodded to the musicians, giving them their signal to start playing. A the start of the music she started to dance en pointe.  
  
Maria was doing well and the elves were fascinated by the way she danced. Every eye followed her movement, some gasped when they saw her do a tour jete. Maria was half way through her performance when it happened. She was doing a fouette, Maria was on her ninth turn when she lift her supporting heel too early. She lost her balance and started for the floor. Everything just started to go in slow motion for her. She heard the loud smack echoing of the walls as her body collided with the ground. She laid on the ground as her mind went back to when she first learned the move.  
  
************************  
  
Maria was practicing at home with her mother watching her. She was able to do two fouettes before she messed up and fell to the floor. She bowed her head in disappointment and embarressment when a hand gripped her chin. Maria looked up to see the gaze of her mother. Maria averted her eyes elsewhere. " Maria, its alright. All you need is some more practice and you'll perfect the move. Besides, its only the first time you've done this. You've done well for the first time." Her mother cooed.  
  
Maria looked back at her. " Really? You think so?" She asked her mother. Her mom smiled and nodded her head.  
  
" Now get up and try again." Her mother extended a hand out to her. Maria took it and got up. Her mother kissed her on the forehead and went to sit back down. With renewed confidence and strength Maria was able to complete five fouettes.   
  
***********************  
  
Maria was brought back to reality when she heard someone call her name. She opened her eyes to see Legolas and Aragorn rushing towards her. She shook her head and slowly got to her feet. As she rose, she extended her hand signaling them to stop and that she was fine. She looked at the musicians and motioned them with her hands to start playing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She opened them and got into third position. More determined, she started doing the fouettes again. She completed 15 fouettes then moved on to finish the dance.  
  
By the time she was finished, strands of loose hair were stuck on her face from sweat. She ended in fifth position. She saw Elrond standing with a smile on his face clapping. Elves following his example got up and clapped as well. She beamed with happiness as she smiled and curtsied like she did at every recital. She thanked them and went to go sit down. When she got to her seat she grabbed a cup of water and glugged it down. Everyone at the table complimented her.  
  
" You were wonderful Maria but did you hurt yourself from the fall?" Celeste asked.  
  
" Thanks for the compliment but I'm fine. The only thing I hurt was my pride." She said with a laugh.  
  
" Were you nervous?" Pippin asked.  
  
" Oh yeah!" She exclaimed before taking another gulp of water. They talked amongst themselves as Maria took out her hair. She was speaking with Boromir and Gimli when Aragorn walked up to them.  
  
" Maria, would you like to dance?" He asked as he held out his hand. She nodded and placed her hand in his. They reached the floor and started to dance with the music. Others soon followed. Maria was laughing to something Aragorn said when Legolas came up to them.  
  
" Do you mind if I cut in?" He asked.  
  
" Not at all. I'll be with Arwen." Aragorn said. He smiled at them and walked away. Maria noticed something. She barely reached his lips and would have a hard time with her hands around him.  
  
" I think we have a problem." She stated.  
  
" And what's that?"  
  
" You're too tall for me but I think I can fix that." She got on the tips of her toes and smiled when she was almost eye level with him. Legolas laughed at her solution but started to dance nonetheless. They talked about anything and everything when Legolas voiced a question.  
  
" Does it hurt when you're on your toes like that?"  
  
" You asked that question when I first danced in front of you. No, it doesn't hurt, it only hurts when I'm on them too long and can't handle all the strain." She said. Legolas looked at her with concerned eyes then smiled. " What? What are you thinking?" She asked.  
  
" Well, I don't want you to put any more strain on your feet. So," He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She gasped when her feet left the floor, " I have to fix that." He finished. Maria placed her arms around his neck. Arwen and Aragorn saw them and smiled at the sight.  
  
" God. This is so embarrassing!" She buried her face in his shoulder. Legolas just laughed at her response. She lifted her hand and swatted him. " Shut up. Its not funny." She smiled despite it though. " I'm not too heavy for you?" She asked now feeling self-conscious.   
  
" No, not at all." He replied with a smile. She smiled and placed her head against his shoulder. Legolas moved across the floor with Maria in his arms. They didn't feel the need to talk but to just enjoy each other's company and the soft melody. They spent most of the night like this but was soon to end when Legolas heard her stifle a yawn. " Are you tired?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded into his shoulder and slowly lifted her head.  
  
" I think I'll go to bed." She whispered back. " You can put me down now." Legolas shook his head no.  
  
" I'll carry you back to your room. Just relax." Too tired to argue with him she complied. Legolas lifted up her legs and cradled her body to his as he walked toward the others. " Lord Elrond," Elrond looked up from his conversation with the Gandalf. " I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm going to bring Maria back to her room then I myself will retire for the night." Elrond nodded and bid them both a goodnight.  
  
" Goodnight!" The others called out. Legolas bid them a goodnight while Maria just waved at them over his shoulder as they walked out. Maria's eyes were already half closed. She breathed in deeply and took in his scent.  
  
" You smell so good. You smell like the forest and of flowers." She whispered. Legolas smiled at her.  
  
" Is that good or bad?"  
  
" Definitely good." She snuggled more against his body, her eyes fully closed. " Your scent brings me much comfort. My mother always loved nature. Her favorite pastime was to tend her flowers. My favorite flower is the same as hers." She said.  
  
" What's your favorite flower?" He asked softly.  
  
" Lilies." She replied. " Before I forget to say it, you looked handsome tonight." They reached her room and Legolas opened the doors with one hand. He walked to her bed and placed her softly on it. Maria opened her eyes and reached down to take off her shoes when Legolas stopped her.  
  
" Let me do it." He sat down on the edge of her bed and put her feet on his lap. He unlaced her shoes and took them off her feet. He placed her shoes next to her bed. He stood up and tucked her in  
  
" Thank you." She opened her mouth to say something else but didn't say anything.  
  
" What is it?" He asked. Maria blushed.  
  
" I'm kind of embarrassed to ask this but can you stay until I fall asleep? I promise it won't take long." Legolas chuckled.  
  
" Sure." She smiled and snuggled into her bed.  
  
  
  
" I had a goodtime." She said with her eyes closed.  
  
" As did I." Soon her breathes became deep as she fell asleep. Legolas just sat on her bed watching her. A breeze came through the room from the balcony. The breeze played with some strands of their hair. Legolas reached out and removed some hair away from Maria's face. He cupped the side of her face. Maria's face moved into his hand. " You looked gorgeous tonight." He whispered. His thumb stroked her cheek.  
  
The light from the moon played across her skin. Legolas moved closer to her face. He placed his lips against hers. He held himself there, still asleep Maria responded. He continued to kiss her feeling her response. With his tongue he opened her mouth and tasted her. Legolas cupped both sides of her face with his hands. Realization hit him and he quickly pulled back. ' What am I doing?' He thought to himself. He glanced at Maria and saw that she was still asleep.   
  
Even though he knew that he shouldn't do anything more, he bent down towards her again. He gave her a slow kiss and then left, closing the doors behind him. A small smile grew on Maria's face.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's been almost two weeks since I last updated. This is my longest chapter so I hope you guys liked it. There's Maria and Legolas action that some of you been asking for. Thank you to all that reviewed. I'm glad that your still reading my story. Please continue reading my story and please review. I like to hear what you think, so review. I'll update again soon. 


	17. And we're off!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Maria.  
  
Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
It was little more than a week since the feast. Legolas seemed a little strange towards Maria, no one knew why but it soon passed. The days seemed to past quickly now that they would be leaving. It was December 24.   
  
Arwen, Aragorn, Maria, Legolas and Celeste were in the gardens spending their last day together before the departure tomorrow. They were speaking of anything and everything when Maria brought out several boxes. " What is in there?" Celeste asked.  
  
" I don't know if you guys do this. Back in my world we celebrated a day called Christmas. It's a time when family and friends gather together and exchange gifts. Christmas is on the 25th but since the three of us will be leaving tomorrow I wish to give you all something now." Maria explained to them. She placed the boxes on the table and pushed them in the middle. " Inside these boxes is something for each of you. Open them." They all smiled at her.  
  
Arwen and Celeste opened theirs first. They took out its contents and smiled, inside was a haku lei. Arwen's lei was made with sonia orchid while Celeste's was made with red and white carnations. Maria got out of her seat and took the leis out of their hands. " I didn't know what you guys would want that you didn't already have so I made a haku lei. It's to be worn on your head. Its just like a crown of flowers." She said. Maria placed the leis on their head for them and took a step back to look at her work.  
  
" They're beautiful Maria." Arwen said with a smile.  
  
" I love it. Thank you." Celeste said. Maria smiled and gave them each a hug then turned to Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
" Well? Are you going to stare or are you going to open your gift?" She huffed. They both laughed and opened their present. Each was given a ti-leaf and double white dendrobium male leis. She walked to them and grabbed the leis. Instead of placing the leis on their heads, she placed them on their shoulders and kissed them on the cheek. " So what do you think?" She asked.  
  
" In all my 2931 years I have never received such a nice gift from a friend. Thank you Maria." Legolas said.  
  
" As Legolas said, throughout all my travels in middle-earth I have seen many things. I've seen flower crowns like those 'haku leis' but I never seen anything like this and I'm honored to receive this from you. Thank you." Aragorn said fingering his lei. By the time he was done Maria was red as a tomato.  
  
She gave them a cheeky smile, " I'm glad that all of you liked it. I wasn't to sure if you would." They continued talking when a servant came down to them.  
  
The servant bowed and started to speak. " I am sorry to interrupt your conversation but Lord Elrond is requesting Lord Aragorn, Lady Marianna and Prince Legolas presence. He wishes to speak about tomorrows departure."  
  
" Thank you for telling us Feanaro." Aragorn said. Feanaro bowed once more and left. Aragorn and Legolas rised out of their seats turning to leave when they saw Maria not making any notion to move.  
  
" Aren't you coming?" Legolas asked.  
  
" No, if its anything truly important you guys can tell me when you get back but I want some time alone with my girls." She told them. They nodded and left. Maria turned to them and saw sadness etched on their face. " Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
" You're leaving tomorrow. I wish you didn't have to." Celeste said.  
  
" You know it was bound to happen, it's inevitable. If it wasn't because of this quest then it would've been some other reason. Besides, I'm not gone yet, let's enjoy this time together." She nudged Celeste in the shoulder, Celeste gave a small smile.  
  
" Maria?" Arwen spoke softly.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
" Sure, what is it?" Arwen looked her straight in the eye. Maria almost jumped from the intensity of her stare.  
  
" Can you please watch out for Aragorn, Legolas and yourself?"  
  
" Of course." Arwen grabbed Maria's hands.  
  
" Promise me you will lookout for one another. I want all three of you to come back to us alive and well. Promise me, please." Arwen pleaded.   
  
" I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." She squeezed Arwen's hand to reassure her.  
  
" Thank you." Maria nodded.   
  
" Let's go back to my room. I have one more thing to give you two." They stood up and walked out of the gardens. Once in her room Maria walked to one of the drawers and pulled something out. She sat with them on her bed. She showed them two colorful bracelets. " These are friendship bracelets. We may not be with each other but we can at least remember our time together. I'm giving one to every friend I have here. It means that we'll be friends forever. I made one for myself as well," She showed them her wrist which laid a colorful band. " I have every color that I used on every bracelet I made. Its not as beautiful as jewelry but it has a deeper meaning."  
  
" So which one do you want? The yellow or the lavender?" Arwen took the lavender while Celeste chose the yellow. They were soon joined by Legolas and Aragorn. Maria gave them both a bracelet as well. Legolas's was green, Aragorn's red. They talked as Maria packed her belongings. They soon walked out to the bench in the gardens. As Maria sat down, she started to giggle a little.  
  
" What's so funny?" Celeste asked.  
  
" This is where I met you all and we clicked as a group. Two months ago."  
  
" Has it truly been two months?" Legolas commented.  
  
" I know. It doesn't seem like two months. I feel as if I've known you all since forever yet its only been two months." They agreed with her. During the rest of the day the five of them roamed around Rivendell just enjoying each other's company. Now only three of them sat in the kitchens eating dinner because Aragorn wanted to spend some time alone with Arwen. Not soon afterwards did Maria said she was going to bed.  
  
" Who knows when I'll get another night of full rest?" With that she walked off to her room. She now sat on her bed in her pj's looking around the room trying to memorize everything. She heard a knock at the door. " Come in." She looked at the door to see Legolas enter. " Hey."  
  
" Hi. How come you're not asleep?" He asked.  
  
" I tried but I can't." He sat down next to her.  
  
" Can I ask you a question?"  
  
" You already did but go ahead. Doesn't mean I'll answer."  
  
" Are you scared?"  
  
" You want a honest answer?" He nodded.  
  
" Scared shitless." He chuckled at her answer. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her closer to him until she sat in his lap. She breathed in deeply taking in his scent.  
  
" They should make a teddy bear with your scent Legolas. I'd buy one in an instant. I'd carry you everywhere and squeeze you when I need some comfort." She could feel his feel body shake as he laughed. He rubbed her back in soothing circles. " I'm scared of what's ahead. I don't fear death, I accept it but I just don't want to lose anyone." She confided in him. She closed her eyes as he soothed her with his words. They sat that way for awhile.  
  
He soon pulled away. Maria wrapped her arms around herself when she lost his warmth. He cupped her face. " Ease your fears and try to get some sleep. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. " Goodnight."  
  
" 'Night!" She called out as he closed the doors. She got up and walked to her mirror. She looked at herself especially her hair. Maria fingered it noticing how long it was. It was almost down to her butt. " This could be a problem." She muttered. She grabbed one of her daggers and stared at her hair. " Here we go." She grabbed a handful of hair and in one swift move, locks of hair fell to the floor. A few more swipes later. Maria ran her fingers threw her now chin length hair. " That's better." She smiled then went to bed.  
  
*******************************  
  
December 25:  
  
Maria rose with the sun and went to go prepare. She took a nice hot bath and dressed in some brown leggings, a white tunic and some boots she swiped. She strapped her daggers onto the side of her thighs, a sword around her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror, " I am Zena, warrior princess." She muttered then laughed. She put in her contacts and walked onto the balcony enjoying the view one last time. She walked back into her room and grabbed the picture of her family along with her bag. She stared at the picture, " Give me strength to do this." She whispered and kissed the picture placing it in her backpack.  
  
She opened one of the doors. Maria turned to look at her room once more, smiled at the memories and walked out. She found Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn and Celeste in the gardens already eating breakfast and chattering away. " Why am I not surprised?" She muttered then went down to join them. Arwen looked up from her conversation with Aragorn and noticed her.  
  
" Good morni- WHAT happened to your hair?!?" Arwen cried. The rest of them looked up and immediately noticed Maria's short hair.  
  
" What does it look like? I cut it."  
  
" B-b-but why?" Celeste stuttered. Maria rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
" It was getting too long and I didn't want to have to deal with it on the quest. It would've gotten in my way. Why? Does it really look so bad?" They shook their heads.  
  
" No but since we're so use to seeing you with long hair it would take some time to adjust to the new look." Arwen clarified. Maria nodded her head in understanding and started to eat breakfast. As they talked she noticed that everyone was wearing their bracelet, she smiled inwardly. They spent their last hours together until they noticed the sun was starting to set. They were to start at dusk, for Elrond counselled them to travel under the cover of the night as often as they could, until they were far from Rivendell.( pg. 292 FOTR)   
  
Maria spoke softly with Celeste and Arwen in the Great Hall by the fire waiting for Gandalf to join them. When Gandalf walked out to them she turned to say her goodbye's before joining the rest of the fellowship. She smile softly. " So this is goodbye." Celeste said. Maria shook her head.  
  
" I don't like saying goodbye, it sounds so permanent. How about we say ' Tenna' ento lye omenta.' [Until next we meet.]" She said. Arwen and Celeste's eyes widened.  
  
" You learned elvish." Arwen said.  
  
" No, I picked up a few words and phrases from you four when you would speak in elvish. I know a few other things but I can hardly pronounce them correctly so don't ask." She told them. Maria hugged Celeste tightly then moved to Arwen. " I'll watch over them." She whispered in Arwen's ear. She pulled back and wiped away a stray tear that escaped from her eye. She gave them a smile and walked to the fellowship. Maria stood behind the hobbits and between Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Maria listened closely to the last bits of Elrond's farewell speech. " Or break it," said Elrond, " Look not too far ahead! But go now with Good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessing of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!" ( pg. 294 FOTR)  
  
Many others of Elrond's household stood in the shadows and watched them go, bidding them farewell with soft voices. There was no laughter, and no song or music. At last they turned away and faded silently into the dusk. They crossed the bridge and wound slowly up the long steep paths that led out of the cloven vale of Rivendell; and they came at length to the high moor where the wind hissed through the heather. Then with one glance at the Last Homely House twinkling below them they strode away far into the night. ( pg.294 FOTR)  
  
Gandalf walked first leading the others, then Aragorn who knew the land even in the dark. Frodo and Sam, who was holding the reins to Bill the pony, trailing behind the two, then came Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and last Maria, with Legolas as the rearguard. They walked over mountains and fields. They traveled long distances and had short breaks. After nine days of travel they finally reached Hollin and there they decided to rest and plan to discuss their next area of travel.   
  
Maria sat down on one of the many boulders surrounding the area eating, while watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin sword fighting. Aragorn sat down, smoking some weed with his pipe, watching them while giving them a few comments. " Move your feet!" He called out. Gimli spoke with Gandalf, complaining about how he believes they're taking the long way around.  
  
" If anyone were to ask my opinion," Gimli spoke.  
  
" Which we don't care to hear." Maria muttered. Legolas heard this and stifled a chuckle.  
  
" which I note they have not," Gimli continued, " I would say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Taking a puff from his pipe Gandalf spoke.  
  
" No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Frodo and Sam watched their fellow hobbit friends. They watched as Boromir accidentally hurt Pippin.  
  
" Ow!" Pippin cried.  
  
" Oh! Sorry!" Boromir said. Pippin gets up and tackles him, Merry joining him taking Boromir to the ground.  
  
" Get him Merry! For the Shire!" Pippin shouted. Maria giggles at the sight. Legolas climbs the boulders near her.  
  
" How are you fairing Maria? You've been quiet for these past few days." Legolas said. She looked up at him.  
  
" I'm fine, tired due to all the walking but fine nonetheless. I miss Arwen and Celeste but that's to be expected. I know I've been quiet which usually I am not but since we're in this situation I haven't felt the need to speak. So I've been keeping myself occupied by singing songs in my head." She told him. Legolas extended a hand toward her.  
  
" Come, walk with me." She took his hand and he pulled her up. They hopped to one boulder to another, just enjoying one's presence. Maria jumped on to another rock but lost her footing and started to head for the ground when Legolas caught her waist. He slowly pulled her up against his chest. She blushed a bit at the action.  
  
" Thanks." She mumbled. Legolas was going to speak when he noticed something in the sky. Not hearing any response from him, Maria lifted her head from his chest to see what he was looking at. She was going to ask what they were looking at when Sam beat her to it.  
  
" What's that?" Sam asked. Gimli looks at the sky.  
  
" It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud." He said. The rest of them also turn to look at they sky or 'wisp of cloud' as Gimli said.  
  
" It's moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir noticed. Legolas looked with his keen eyes.  
  
" Crebain from Duneland!" He told them.  
  
" HIDE!!!" Aragorn shouted. Sam put out the fire he was using for cooking the food while everyone else grabbed their possessions. Legolas took Maria's wrist, grabbed their belongings and hid under some bushes and rocks. Maria looked between the branches of the bushes to see birds fly through and circle the area. They stay hidden until the birds flew off away from them. Legolas crawled out his spot first helping Maria up as others followed.  
  
" What the hell was that?" She asked shaking her clothes free of dirt and rocks.  
  
" Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass to Caradhras." Gandalf answered her grimly.  
  
" I take it that's not a good thing." She grumbled.  
  
************************  
  
Maria now walked on a mountain covered by layers of snow. " This is not so bad. I haven't seen snow since I was four." She told Legolas who was walking on top of the snow next to her. She was speaking to Merry and Pippin when Frodo lost his footing and tumbled down the slope of snow. Aragorn stopped his descent. Aragorn pulls Frodo up and helps take some snow off of him. Frodo brushed himself off when he noticed he was no longer wearing the ring around his neck. He looks up to see Boromir pick up the necklace with the ring hanging from it.  
  
Boromir stares intently at the ring while everyone stares at him. Aragorn moves his hands to the hilt of his sword. Maria sees this. " Boromir!" She calls out to him. He ignores her call.  
  
" It is strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing. Such a little thing." Boromir says entranced by the ring. With the necklace in his right hand his left hand moves to the ring.  
  
" Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo!" Aragorn commands him. This seems to bring Boromir out of his trance. He walks toward them slowly and hands the ring back to Frodo which he snatches back quickly.  
  
" As you wish. I care not." Boromir laughs, ruffles Frodo's hair and walks away. Aragorn removes his hand from his hilt. Maria raises an eyebrow at this exchange and feels the tension level rise. To break some of the tension, Maria bends down and picks up a handful of snow. She packs into a round ball.  
  
" Hey Aragorn!" She calls. Aragorn turns at the sound of his name only to be hit with a snowball right in the face. He can hear laughter in the air as he removes the snow from his eyes. He looks up to see the hobbits laughing. Gimli smirking a little, Boromir smiling and Legolas laughing as well. Even Gandalf broke out in a smile. He looks down the line to see Maria holding her stomach and her face red from laughing.  
  
" Oh…heheheh! You should've…hehe… s-seen…pfft!….your face!" Maria choked out between laughs. Aragorn smirked and reached down to pick up some snow. Maria immediately stops laughing as she feels the cold reach her chest. She looks down to see a big splotch of snow on her. She makes another snowball and tosses it at him. Anticipating this move, Aragorn moves out of the way only to have the ball hit Gandalf in the arm.  
  
Maria's eyes widen. " Oops!" Gandalf turns and glares at her. Wanting to give the favor back, he tosses a snowball at her. Not wanting to be hit with it, Maria grabs Legolas by his tunic and places him in front of her letting him get hit. She giggled a little bit at Legolas reaction but stops as she feels ice slide down the back of her shirt. Jumping into the air, " Cold! COLD!" She cried as she tried to shake it off. The hobbits and Boromir soon joined in the fun. It was even more shocking when Gimli joined in.  
  
After a couple minutes Gandalf told them that they should continue on. " You have nice aim Lassie." Gimli commented to her. Shocked with the compliment but happy nonetheless she replied by giving him a toothy smile. As they continued up the mountain the weather started to get worse. It was hard to see with all the snow coming down at them. They continued into the night until even Legolas was having trouble to see. They found a small cavern on the side of the mountain and went inside until the weather lightened a bit.  
  
Gandalf lit a very small fire and passed around a leathern flask. " Just a mouthful each--- for all of us. It is very precious. It is miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it around." ( pg.304 FOTR) As it reached Maria, she quickly took a sip and felt renewed energy and warmth. Though even with a drink from the miruvor Maria could still feel the cold. The hobbits sat around the fire side by side. Maria pulled her cloak closer around herself and rubbed her arms.  
  
" Cold?" Legolas asked. She turned and glared daggers at him.  
  
" What do you think?" Legolas sighed and opened his arms. Maria ran into them. Legolas pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her along with his arms. She gladly took all the heat his body gave off. " We have a love-hate relationship right now Legolas." She stated.  
  
" How so?"  
  
" I hate you for being elf right now because you're not really affected by this weather but I love you because you are an elf and you can spare your body heat by giving it to me." She explained. Legolas didn't know why but he could feel his heat beat faster when she said ' I love you.' Maria snuggled into him some more. He heard her breathe in deeply. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit sleepy.  
  
" Stay awake Maria. We all need to stay awake. You don't want to fall asleep in the cold like this." Legolas whispered in her ear. She nodded and opened her eyes. They sat in a corner, Legolas's chin resting on her head. Maria looked around to see Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir speaking to each other. The hobbits looked like they were falling asleep.   
  
" Guys!" She called out. The hobbits looked at her. " You can't fall asleep. Come here." The hobbits sat down by her and Legolas.  
  
" What should we do to stay awake?" Frodo asked. Maria thought about it.  
  
Listen baby  
  
Maria started to sing.  
  
Ain't no mountain high  
  
Ain't no valley low  
  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby  
  
If you need me, call me  
  
No matter where you are  
  
No matter how far  
  
Just call my name  
  
I'll be there in a hurry  
  
You don't have to worry  
  
Cause baby  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you, baby  
  
Remember the day I set you free   
  
I told you You could always count on me   
  
From that day on I made a vow   
  
I'll be there when you want me Some way, some how   
  
'Cause baby,   
  
Maria signaled them to sing along with the chorus. The hobbits eagerly joined in.  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
  
  
No wind, no rain  
  
My love is alive Way down in my heart   
  
Although we are miles apart  
  
If you ever need a helping hand  
  
I'll be there on the double  
  
As fast as I can  
  
  
  
Don't you know that  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Don't you know that  
  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough   
  
The hobbits quickly learned the full song and kept singing to themselves. Gandalf soon called for their attention saying that the weather wasn't as bad and that they could continue up the mountain. " Damn." Maria muttered under her breath. She got onto her feet and took off Legolas's cloak handing it back to him.  
  
" Keep it. You'll make better use of it." He told her. She nodded and place it around her shoulders again. Having another sip of miruvor, they started to trek up the mountain. Gandalf was correct about the weather not being so bad but he would soon be eating those words. Once again did snow pound into them. The hobbits were having a hell of a time trying to get through. With his staff Gandalf tried to make a path for them.   
  
Legolas walked ahead of them on the snow keeping an eye out for anything. Aragorn followed Gandalf with Frodo and Sam on his back. Then Boromir with Merry and Pippin, trailing behind was Gimli and last Maria. Maria pulled up the head of the cloak to cover her face from the stings of the wind. Legolas stopped walking and seemed to listen to some unknown voice.  
  
" There is a foul voice on the air." He told them.  
  
" It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. There was a loud crack, they all looked up to see boulders tumbling down. They hit the side of the mountain trying to avoid the rocks.  
  
" He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
" NO!" Gandalf walked near the edge and pulled out his staff. " Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! [Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wraith.]" Gandalf chanted.  
  
" Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse! Nai yarvaxea rasselya taltuva notto-carinnar! [Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your blood-stained horn shall fall upon the enemy-heads!]" The foul voice chanted. A lightening bolt hit the mountain making rocks and layers of snow come down. Legolas jumped from where he was standing, grabbing Gandalf with him, and moved away from the edge.  
  
The snow fell on top of them. Legolas was the first to come out of the snow bringing Gandalf with him. Boromir with the hobbits next, then Gimli and Aragorn with Frodo and Sam. " Where's Maria?!?" Legolas shouted. They looked behind Gimli and saw she had not come out from the layers of snow. Legolas walked behind Gimli and started to dig through it. A fist broke through surprising Legolas and almost clocking him in the jaw.  
  
Another fist broke through. Legolas grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. Maria's head broke through the surface, she spit out snow from her mouth. Legolas noticed blood streaming from a cut on top of her left eyebrow. Droplets of blood hit the snow tainting it. Maria lifted a hand to wipe it away from her eye but Legolas stopped her. He ripped a piece of his tunic off, placed it on the cut and applied pressure.  
  
" We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir demanded.  
  
" The Gap of Rohan takes us to close too Isengard!" Aragorn countered.  
  
" We cannot pass over the mountain! Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli shouted.  
  
" Let the ring-bearer decide…Frodo?" Gandalf said. Frodo looked at all his companions. Seeing how they were all cold, bleeding and having troubles. He looked at Gandalf, his decision made.  
  
" We will go through the mines." He declared. Gandalf closed his eyes for a brief second then nodded.  
  
" So be it." They turned around and started to walk back down the mountain. Maria struggled to get to her feet, as soon as she was on her two feet her knees buckled. Legolas caught her.  
  
" I have you." Legolas said. He placed one arm under her knees, the other under her back and lifted her up. Maria leaned into his body.  
  
" Legolas?" He looked at her.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" I /REALLY/ hate the snow. And thank you." He gave her a small smile and followed the others.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to all who reviewed that last chapter. Notice how all my chapters seem to be getting longer? For those who don't know what a haku lei is. It is a lei that is made with flowers and placed on the head like a crown. Its Hawaiian. The male lei is just like a regular flower lei instead of making it into a whole circle lei, it's not connected at the ends and it hangs off the shoulders. If you still have no idea what a lei is I suggest you look it up on the internet. Please Review! Please! Thank you! 


	18. Mines of Moria and Lothlorien

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Authors Note: Finally, a new chapter to post! Yea! Thank you to all those who reviewed my story. Thank you to all who have stuck around to read my story this long. My story is going to be translated into French by elentir girl. So look out for it if you're French! Thank you to LalaithoftheBruinen who reviewed my new story ' Beauty in the Eye of the Beholder', thank you very much! Okay, enough of this, lets move on to the story! Enjoy and Review! Please and thank you!  
  
As the fellowship finished trekking down Caradhras, Gandalf had advised them to all continue walking. It was January 12, Maria walked with the hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn leading the way. Maria cupped her hands around her mouth to cover her yawn. She blinked constantly to keep herself awake. She held hands with Merry and Pippin to keep in touch with each other in the late hours of the night but mostly to keep each other from stumbling.  
  
Maria stifled another yawn when Gandalf said that they would make camp. ' Oh thank god!' She thought as she sat down to rest her sore legs. " Maria!" A voice called out. She opened one eye to see Legolas motioning her to sit by him. She groaned and warily stood up and walked to him. When she stood next to him, she collapsed on the ground again.  
  
" What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here." She told him. He smiled.  
  
" I need to see that wound on your head. It will only take a minute." He said. Maria tilted her head back to give him more access to her face. He parted some of her hair away from the cut to look at it. Legolas removed the piece of his tunic that he used to stop the bleeding. He looked at the cut and saw it was not deep but only a surface wound. " We will need to put some ointment on the cut so it will not get infected." No answer. " Maria?" He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep in his hands.  
  
Legolas smiled, he grabbed some ointment from a pack on Bill's back and rubbed a little on Maria's cut. After he cleaned his hands, he lifted Maria from the ground and cradled her against his chest as he laid on a tree. He listened to the others as they held a counsel on whether there was any other route to take besides the Mines of Moria. Legolas did not wish to travel through there. As he listened, Maria shifted and buried her face in his neck. Her breath tickling his skin.  
  
Legolas found comfort from her presence. He breathed in her scent, though her hair lost the smell of the green apples, she smelled of the open air and the forest. Knowing that Aragorn would want to take first watch he allowed his body to relax. As his eyes started to glaze over a howl pierced the air. His eyes focused again. Maria stirred from her sleep, slowly her eyes opened. " What was that?" She asked, her voice laced with sleep and concern. Legolas looked down at her.  
  
" Stay close to the hobbits. I'm going to look around." He told her. Legolas guided her to the hobbits, strapped on his quiver and bow, he walked into the forest. Maria was fully awake now.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn leapt to his feet. " How the wind howls!" he cried. " It is the howling with wolf-voices. The wargs have come west of the mountains!" (FOTR pg.310)  
  
" Need we wait until morning then?" Said Gandalf. " It is as I said. The hunt is up! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with wide wolves on his trail?"  
  
" How far is Moria?" Asked Boromir.  
  
" There was a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs," answered Gandalf grimly.  
  
" Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow, if we can," said Boromir. " The wolf that one hears is worse then the orc that one fears." ( FOTR pg.311) Maria listened to them grimly, not liking anything about it. She looked at the hobbits and noticed how uneasy they looked. Merry, Pippin on her left and Frodo, Sam on her right. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders.  
  
" Have no fear guys. Try to sleep, I'll be here to protect you if anything is to happen." She tried to comfort them. They nodded. Maria laid down on the ground. Pippin and Frodo wrapped themselves in her arms. Sam's head laid on her thigh while Merry used her stomach as a pillow. From a branch in a tree, Legolas smiled at the sight laid before him. As they slept he kept watch from the branches. His eyes saw the figures of the wargs as they approached the camp. He armed his bow with an arrow and took aim.  
  
Gandalf noticed the piercing gaze of them bearing down on the fellowship. Gandalf stood up and strode forward, holding his staff aloft. " Listen, Hound of Sauron!" He cried. " Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring." The wolf snarled and sprang towards them with a great leap. At the moment there was a sharp twang. Legolas had loosed his bow. There was a hideous yell, and the leaping shape thudded to the ground: the elvish arrow had pierced its throat. ( FOTR pg 311-312)  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn looked around to see if the other wargs lingered. The hills were empty, the hunting packs had fled. Throughout the night the three of them kept watch. Hours past but nothing happened. Aragorn started to relax slightly. Suddenly Frodo started from sleep. Without warning a storm of howls broke out fierce and wild all about the camp. A great host of Wargs had gathered silently and was now attacking them from every side at once. " Fling fuel on the fire!" cried Gandalf to the hobbits. " Draw your blades, and stand back to back." (FOTR pg. 312)  
  
Maria drew her blades from her thighs and sliced through a warg that approached her and the hobbits. She stood in front of them, trying to block wargs from gaining on them. Legolas' bow sang, Boromir lopped a wargs head off, Gimli stood with his feet apart swinging at any warg that dared to approach him. Aragorn thrust his sword inside of one.  
  
" Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!" Gandalf yelled. There was a roar and a cackle, and the tree above him burst into a leaf and bloom of blinding flame. The fire leapt from tree-top to tree-top. The whole hill was crowned with dazzling light. The swords and knives of the defenders shone and flickered. The last arrow of Legolas kindled the air as it flew, and plunged burning into the heart of a great wolf-chieftain. All others fled. (FOTR pg.312)  
  
Slowly the fire died and all that was left were the dead bodies of the enemies and ash. The company looked around to see if any had linger but none had stayed. " We must move quickly. We will reach Moria today." Gandalf told them. Legolas moved to grab all his arrows then walked to Maria to see if she was hurt.  
  
" I'm fine." She told Legolas to stop his poking and prodding.  
  
" What's that?" He pointed to a spot on her shirt. She looked down to see a wet spot on her shirt.  
  
" Merry!" She cried. Merry turned at his name. " You drooled on me!" He smiled sheepishly . " Eww, nastiness!" She wiped at her shirt to get it off. After they had a quick breakfast they started off again. She walked beside Aragorn and Boromir this time. They walked for hours never taking any breaks, the light of the morning turned to the afternoon the to night as they finally approached the walls of Moria. Maria looked at the sight before her. Walls and walls of rock laid before her. " Wonderful." She muttered.   
  
As they walked against the wall of rock, a lake of filthy, murky water pooled beside them. Frodo's expression contorted to one of disgust as his slipped into the water. He quickly pulled it out and continued walking. Gimli lead them, excited to see the Mines of Moria. " We're here." Gandalf announces. Maria stops walking and looks up to see just a wall of rock.  
  
" The walls of Moria." Gimli says in awe. Gandalf walked to the wall and placed his hand against it.  
  
" Well, let's see…Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf looks at the sky with his staff in hand. He murmurs a few words and the clouds covering the moon move aside giving a perfect view of it. The moonlight shines down on the wall to reveal a door. The rest of the fellowship gaze at it with awe. " It reads: ' The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"   
  
" What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.  
  
" Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend , you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf placed his staff on the door. " Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! ["Gate of the Elves open now for me!"]" The fellowship looked on expecting the doors to open. Nothing happened. Maria stifled her laugh and sat by Legolas. " Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa![ Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!]" He chanted. Nothing happened again. Aragorn removed all the packs from Bill. Sam's face was etched with sadness as he watched Bill walk away.  
  
Maria watched Merry and Pippin throw walks into the water until Aragorn told them not to. She leaned against the only tree in the area and closed her eyes, hoping it would take a while for Gandalf to figure out the password, so she catch some sleep. Gandalf sat down and took off his hat. " It's useless." He huffed. Frodo looked at the door curiously. He stood up seeming to have an idea.  
  
" It's a riddle. Speak 'friend', and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.  
  
" Mellon." Gandalf replied. Surprising them all, the doors opened. Legolas, who was watching Maria, turned his head at the sound. Maria opened her eyes and mouthed 'Damn.' She got to her feet and put on her backpack.  
  
" Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A MINE!" Gimli boasted as they entered. Maria looked around and her eyes widened at the sight. She almost screamed but held it down.  
  
" This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir stated. The mine was filled with corpses of Dwarves and Orcs. Most skeletons were embedded with arrows. Legolas approached a body and took an arrow out.   
  
After examining it he tossed it to the side. " Goblins!" He exclaimed. With the hobbits behind her, Maria started to walk backwards trying to escape the sight.  
  
" We make for the Gap pf Rohan. We should never have come here! Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir yelled. As they backed out, they didn't pay notice that a tentacle came out of the water until it wrapped its self around Frodo's leg and dragged him into the air.  
  
" Aragorn! Help!" Maria yelled, cutting at the tentacles to get to Frodo. Boromir and Aragorn came running to help. The rest of the body of the creature surfaces. Legolas shoots at it with his arrows. Aragorn manages to cut the tentacle holding Frodo, Boromir catches him.   
  
" Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled out to them.  
  
" Legolas! Into the caves!" Boromir called.  
  
" Run!" Maria shouted as she ran into the caves. The creature pulls its self out of the water and moves to the caves. It tried to enter but only crumbles the entrance blocking their way out and the light. Maria waves a hand in front of her to see nothing but darkness. Frightened, she reached out to the nearest person, Boromir, and hanged onto him. Boromir pats her hand to reassure her.   
  
" We now have but one choice." Gandalf's voice called out. He puts a stone on the tip of his staff producing light. " We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf walked ahead leading them. Maria almost jumped at the hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Legolas, she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. She walked between Legolas and Boromir.  
  
They soon walked to a case of high and steep stairs. Maria looked up to see the stairs keep going up until the dark blocked her sight. She gulped and started to climb more than walk up them. She followed behind Merry and Pippin. 'Don't look down, don't look down.' She kept chanting to herself. Her foot slipped on some pebbles and her ribs collided with the steps. She clenched her teeth at the pain. 'That's gonna leave a mark.' " Maria, are you alright?" Aragorn asked from behind her.  
  
" Yeah, I'm peachy keen." Pippin ran into a similar problem but instead part of the stairs crumbled under his foot.  
  
It was after nightfall when they had entered the Mines. They had been going for several hours with only brief halts, when Gandalf cam to his first serious check. Before him stood a wide dark arch opening into three passages: all led in the same general direction, eastwards; bit the left-hand passage plunged down, while the right-hand climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run on, smooth and level but very narrow. " I have no memory of this place at all!" claimed Gandalf. (FOTR pg.326)  
  
While Gandalf tried to recall his memory, the rest of the fellowship sat down for a breather. Sam was worried about Bill and often spoke of him. Boromir and Aragorn smoke their pipe weed while Legolas and Maria sat away from the smoke. " Are we lost?" Pippin asked.  
  
" No." Merry replied.  
  
" I think we are."  
  
" Shh! Gandalf's thinking."  
  
" Merry…"  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm hungry." Hearing Pippin's voice, Maria tossed him a piece of her bread which he quickly scarfed down. She sat down on a boulder trying to get comfortable. She quickly clutched her ribs and hissed.  
  
" What's wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
" I think I bruised my ribs." Legolas got up and walked to her. He squat down before her.  
  
" Show me where it hurts." She grabbed his hand and lifted it right under her left breast. He pressed his hand against her ribs and she winced. He started to lift up her tunic. She swatted his hands away.  
  
" Hey, hey! What are you doing?" He rolled his eyes.  
  
" I have to look at it and see if anything else is wrong."  
  
" Fine, but no peeking." She lifted her tunic and raised it up until her breasts. He saw nothing too bad but some bruising. He ran his fingers lightly over her skin. Maria shivered at his feather touch and closed her eyes. He noticed her reaction and ran his fingers around her stomach then stopped. She opened her eyes when she no longer felt his fingers. Legolas looked at her and placed hands on the side of her face.  
  
He brought her down towards his face. Maria closed her eyes anticipating his lips. He gently brushed her lips with his then gave her a feather kiss. Maria leaned into him more wanting to deepen the kiss. He outlined her bottom lip with his tongue silently asking permission. She opened her mouth allowing him access. His tongue slipped in and tasted her. Maria knew she moaned. She felt Legolas smile against her lips. They soon separated to catch air. As they pulled apart Legolas heard Gandalf's voice. " Ah! It's this way!"  
  
" He's remembered!" Merry said.  
  
" No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Maria followed Gandalf's lead. 'Thank god it's dark in here.' She thought as her face brightened to the color of a tomato. " Let me risk a little more light." The light from his staff brightened, the fellowship found themselves in a great hallway with tall pillars as far as the eye can see. " Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."  
  
" There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam murmured. As they walked Gimli notices a door on the side and runs in.  
  
" Gimli!" Gandalf called.  
  
" No! Oh no! NO!" Gimli yells as he starts to weep. The rest entered the room and saw Gimli standing before a tomb.  
  
" Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read. " He is dead then. It's as I've feared." He notices a book on the ground. He hands Pippin his hat and staff and retrieves the book. He opens it and reads the last passage.  
  
" We must move on. We cannot linger here." Legolas whispers to Aragorn.  
  
" They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." As Gandalf read the passage, Pippin looks around the chamber. He notices a skeleton sitting on a well with an arrow through its chest. He touches the arrow and twists it but this causes the skeleton to become unbalanced. The skeleton falls down the well with its chains and a bucket with it making a lot of racket.  
  
Maria flinches at the noise. When it stopped, no one dared to make a noise as they listen to see if anything noticed it. After awhile they sighed in relief. Gandalf walks to Pippin and snatches his hat and staff back. " Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf tells him. Maria felt sorry for him. They stopped moving when they hear the sound of drums beating. Frodo pulls out the sting and sees it's glowing blue.  
  
Boromir runs to the door only to snatch his head back when two arrows embedded themselves in the door. " Orcs." Legolas said.  
  
" Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn told the hobbits. Gandalf and Maria positioned themselves in front of the hobbits.  
  
" They have a cave troll." Boromir said. Gimli stood on top of the tomb, ready for the orcs. Legolas tossed axes and spears to Boromir and Aragorn to bar the doors.  
  
" Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath." Gimli shouted. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas back away from the door. Legolas and Aragorn both prepared to fire their arrows. As the orcs started to cut through the door Legolas let an arrow fly, a cry acknowledge that it hit its mark. Soon the doors busted open and swords clashed. Maria brought out her sword and started fighting against the orcs in her direction. She tried to stay near the hobbits but the hobbits scattered.  
  
She thrust her sword in an orcs stomach but as she tried to pull out she found it wouldn't budge. She ducked as a sword swung at her head. Forgetting the sword, she grabbed her daggers at her thighs and sliced at the orcs. As Maria fought she didn't notice an orc fire a arrow at her until it was too late. The arrow embedded itself in her shoulder. She cried out but it was droned out by the entrance of the cave troll coming in and swinging around it's club.  
  
Maria hid behind the well and sat down. She breathed heavily and looked at her shoulder. She grabbed the end and clenched her teeth. With once swift pull, she yanked it out of her shoulder. She swallowed her scream down and closed her eyes as tears quickly streamed down her face. She ripped off a strip of her tunic and wrapped it around her shoulder. After wrapping her shoulder, she covered up the wound by using her cloak. Maria noticed the silence in the room. " He's alive." She heard Sam yell.  
  
She slowly pulled herself up and watch the scene before her in confusion. " To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf commanded. Maria followed them as they ran out of the room. Nearing the stairs, goblins and orcs started to fill the hall until they were forced to stand back to back. Legolas had his bow ready to fire. The orcs started to pull back, the fellowship noticed a red glow at the end of the hall. Legolas lowers his bow.  
  
" What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked.  
  
" A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" Gandalf exclaims as they turn and run to the stairs. As they run down the stairs, it starts to crumble. Legolas jumps to the other side and turns to help the others. Frodo and Aragorn were the last to reach the other side. " Over the bridge. Fly!" They run across the bridge waiting for Gandalf but he runs until the middle of the bridge and faces the balrog. " YOU CANNOT PASS!"  
  
" GANDALF!" Frodo shouted. The balrog walks towards Gandalf. He raises his staff as a blue sphere surrounds him.  
  
" I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Gandalf slams his staff against the bridge making it crumble beneath the balrog. The balrog falls to the abyss below. Gandalf sighs and turns to walk when the whip of the balrog catches his ankle dragging him of the bridge. He grabs the edge of the bridge but starts losing his grip. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas stop the hobbits from running out to him but Maria slips through their grasp.  
  
" Fly you fools." He tells them as his grip starts to fail. The fellowship starts running out as orc arrow fly upon them. Maria grabs Gandalf's hand as he lets go of the bridge. She starts to slide down the bridge with his weight but grabs onto a break in the bridge. She screams out as she feels the pull on her injured shoulder. " Let go!" He yells at her.  
  
" NO! I got you! I won't let go!" She retorts. She grinds her teeth as she tries to pull him up.  
  
" You don't have the strength. Let go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
" Maria, I'll be fine. My fate does not end here." She looks into his eyes, confusion written on her face. Gandalf lets go of her hand, his hand slips through her grip. She screams as she watches him fall into the abyss. Maria slaps her hand on the bridge in frustration and anger. She pulls herself up and runs out of the mines. She walks out to hear Boromir.  
  
" Gives them a moment for pity's sake."  
  
" By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn states. He walks to Sam and pulls him up. " On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" Maria turns to see Frodo stop walking, he turns around as a single tear rolls down his cheek. She walks to him and kneels down. She opens her arms to him and without a word he runs into them, burying his head in her hair. She feels his tears as they run down her neck.  
  
She lifts him up and places him on her hip like she would a toddler. The fellowship watches her, she turns to face them. Her eyes and face hard. " Lead the way." She tells Aragorn. He nods and walks off. Legolas passes her but says nothing. " Come on little hobbits." Maria extends a hand to them. Pippin grasps her hand. Merry held Pippin's hand and Sam held his creating a chain. With Frodo on her hip, she followed the others.  
  
They walked for what seemed like years but as they neared the borders of Lothlorien, Maria put Frodo down so he could walk with Sam and the others. She walked beside Legolas who immediately took her hand. She looked at him questionably but said nothing. " How do you feel?" He asked.  
  
" I feel numb with grief." 'And pain.' She added silently. " How do you feel?"  
  
" For me the grief is filling my soul and heart. I am not use to death." He answered.  
  
" I should be use to it." She replied silently. He looked at her and saw blood on her shoulder.  
  
" You're bleeding." Maria looked down to see blood on her cloak by her injured shoulder.  
  
" It's not my blood. It's orc blood." She lied. Legolas nodded accepting her answer. He stopped in his step and brought out his bow and arrow. " What are you…" She stopped as an arrow was directed in her face. Legolas was surprised as an arrow was also pointed at him. She looked up to see the fellowship surrounded by elves with arrows directed at them. One elf stepped out.  
  
" The dwarf breathes so loud, we could've shot him in the dark." The elf tells them.  
  
" Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn.[ Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.]" Aragorn spoke the elf in elvish. Haldir looked at the fellowship warily but nods.  
  
" Follow me." Legolas follows Aragorn and Haldir bringing Maria with him by the hand.  
  
" Legolas, who was that?" She asked.  
  
" That was Haldir, march warden of Lothlorien. He guards these woods." He told her. She nodded her head. Haldir led them to a part of the forest, talons built around the treetops of the trees.  
  
" The hobbits and the lady will stay in this talon with us for we do not fear them. You four will stay in the other talon in the next tree, there you will take refuge. You, Legolas, must answer to us for them. Call us, if anything is amiss! And have an eye on the dwarf." Haldir spoke to Legolas in elvish. Legolas translated to them what Haldir said. As Legolas moved to climb the second talon Maria caught his hand.  
  
" Can we trust them?" She asked him. He placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
" Don't worry. They're elves and they won't bring harm to you." She nodded and let go of him. He kissed her forehead and followed Aragorn. She eyed Haldir but climbed up the rope that led to the talon after Sam. When she got to the top she noticed the elves just staring at the hobbits. The hobbits fidgeted under their gaze. Maria stepped in front of the hobbits blocking their view. She met their looks head on until Haldir climbed up. She sat down protectively in front of them.  
  
" Maria?"  
  
" Yes, Frodo."  
  
" I'm getting hungry." She nodded.  
  
" Sam, do we have any more provisions?"  
  
" No." Sam answered. Maria got to her feet and walked to the elves who stopped talking when she approached them. She kept her gaze on Haldir.  
  
" My companions are hungry. I was wondering if you had any food you could spare." Haldir nodded and handed her a sack. " Thank you." She walked back to the hobbits and passed food to them. After eating, the hobbits dozed off as night fell. Maria rose from her seat and walked to the railings and looked around. She felt another presence and looked to her right to see Haldir watching her.   
  
She turned to look at the sky again. She groaned as a wave of pain hit her. " Are you hurt?" Haldir ask.  
  
" No, I'm fine. Just stomach pains." She replied.  
  
" You're bleeding."  
  
" It's not my blood. It's orc blood." She lied once again.  
  
" You should sleep. We'll be taking watch." She looked at him.  
  
" Even though you're elves and Legolas told me you won't cause any harm doesn't make me trust you. I would feel much better if I watched over the hobbits. No offence." Haldir cracked a smile. 'Whoa! Why do I have the feeling he doesn't smile very often.' She thought. " So who are the other two?" She nodded to the other elves.  
  
" They're my brothers. Rumil on the right and Orophin on the left. They don't speak much common tongue so they can't understand what you're saying."  
  
" I guess you don't speak much common tongue hence the heavy accent."  
  
" You would be correct in your guess."  
  
" One question, why do your brothers stare at me so?"  
  
" It surprises them to see a lady in the company of the fellowship. There are very few lady's who fight if there are any at all." Haldir told her.  
  
" Hang around me long enough and you'll find I'm no lady." She turned at the sound of whimpering. She looked to see Frodo thrashing in his sleep. " Excuse me." She walked to Frodo and slowly woke him up. " Frodo, Frodo." She called out to him and shook him gently. He woke up. " You were having a nightmare." Haldir and his brothers watched the interaction between them with interest. Maria pulled Frodo in her embrace and rocked him gently. " Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake."  
  
Frodo went to sleep in her arms. Soon the other hobbits moved close to her as well and fell back asleep. The exhaustion started to seep in and Maria closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hours later, Legolas crawled up to their talon and smiled at the sight. " How long have they've been asleep?" Legolas asked.  
  
" The hobbits slept all through the night while your lady companion went to sleep only hours ago." Haldir answered. " You have to wake your companions, we're leaving soon." Legolas nodded and walked to them. He nudged Maria awake.  
  
" Hmmm? Legolas?"  
  
" Maria, it's time to go." She nodded and slowly woke the others. They grabbed their packs and walked down the talon. Maria went down last with Haldir helping her. As her feet touched the ground, she swayed as her vision darkened. Haldir held her shoulders.  
  
" Are you alright?" She shook her head to clear her vision.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine just still tired." He looked at her suspiciously but nodded and let her go. She sighed in relief and grabbed her pack. Haldir led them into Lothlorien and up a stack of stairs. Her following them in the back. Her vision darkened again and she collapsed against the stairs. No one paid notice since they didn't see or hear her. Maria breathed heavily and pulled herself up, her face loosing color. As she continued her flight up the stairs, a red handprint laid on a step. Droplets of blood trailing behind her. Maria's hand covered in blood.  
  
She reached the top and stood behind the rest of the fellowship. A bright light distracted her from her pain as she looked forward. Two figures walked towards them. " May I introduce Lord Celeborn and Galadriel the lady of Lorien." Haldir announced.  
  
"Nine that there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn spoke. Galadriel looked amongst them.  
  
"He has fallen into Shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel spoke and then looked upon Boromir. He started to sweat and looked away. " Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace…" Her gazed moved from Frodo to Maria.  
  
" It's not your fault that Gandalf fell." Maria looked startled and looked at Galadriel who didn't even move her mouth. " Don't fear me my child. For I am speaking to you in your mind. Gandalf knew of his fate and accepted it. His path will cross with yours again soon." Galadriel told her. Maria bent down to the ground as a tremor of pain went through her. She gritted her teeth and stood up again. Galadriel gasped and called out to Haldir. The fellowship turned to look at Maria just in time to see her eyes roll back into her head.  
  
Maria started to propel backwards ready to fall of the ledge when Haldir caught her hand and pulled her up. She slumped in his arms. Legolas and Aragorn ran to her. Haldir felt something warm in his hand. He looked to see Maria's blood trickle into his hand. Legolas' and Aragorn's eyes widen. Aragorn pulled out a dagger and cut open her shirt. A cloth was wrapped around her left shoulder drenched in blood. Aragorn removed the cloth and saw a small entrance wound. " An arrow pierced her." Legolas said.  
  
" This is just no arrow wound. Poison was on the tip, you can see by looking at her veins. We must take her to see the healers quickly or surly she will die." Haldir told them. He lifted Maria and ran down the steps with Aragorn and Legolas trailing behind him. The rest of the fellowship looked on in horror, worried that they would lose another companion so soon.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: There you have it! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know by reviewing. I'll try to update again soon! Review! 


	19. Saying Goodbye

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Authors Note: Chibi Chingo, I can understand why you're angry but if you continue you reading my story I will explain a lot of things to you. First of all, it is possible for a person to suppress their pain like Maria did. I know for I've seen it myself, my friend broke his wrist and the bone was sticking out but he didn't scream or cry but he was in great pain. He thought of anything except the pain. That's what I do when I get punched when I get into a fight. Second, it is possible to for Maria to pull the arrow out herself, true it's not very common but not impossible. I remember that elves have special senses, they have great sight, light feet, great stamina, manage to stay very clean (though it isn't really a sense), are immortal (not really, they can die) and some other elves might be gifted with a talent of being an empath, healing skills or be granted powers like Galadriel and much more. I will explain in this chapter on why Legolas and Aragorn didn't realize Maria was wounded.   
  
It's also possible for the tips on the arrows to be poisoned, don't forget that orcs and goblins are the foul creatures shooting at them. If it's possible to have a sword laced with poison, why not an arrow? Yes, I do realize the story does seem overly dramatic and unrealistic but sometimes it must be done to get a point across or the author's imagination runs away from them. Look at soap operas, perfect example. Now I hope I haven't angered you by trying to defend and explain myself to you. I wouldn't want to lose a reader over this. I like to thank you for your criticism though, it's been very useful. I hope you want to continue my story and see how I've planned things to happen. If you want to review, even better. -Honolulu  
  
Authors Note: Now to the rest of you readers, thank you for your reviews. I'm also warning you that I might put some smut in the near future, I haven't decided on that yet. But if I do, I will warn those who don't wish to read it so they can skip it and read the rest of the chapter. Some of you tell me that you don't like Maria's swearing, I'll try to tone it down but you see at school I'm surrounded by kids who cuss ten times worse than Maria and I guess it rubbed off me, sorry. Some have reviewed me telling me about how I keep switching to present and past tense, I know I have difficulties sometimes which is why I'm asking if anyone will be willing to become my beta-reader. Let me know by review or email me. Now with that all said and done, let's get on with the story.  
  
********************************  
  
Legolas and Aragorn paced outside of the room Maria was held in. The healers wouldn't allow them entrance because they would distract them from the task at hand. Often screams would erupt from the room making them jump. " Why did she not tell us she was hurt?" Legolas spoke.  
  
" I don't know why but I will find out. I feel like a fool for not realizing she was in pain and that she was lying." Aragorn said while clutching his hands tightly. Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.  
  
" You are not the only one who feels this way my friend. I was the first to notice the blood but my mind was elsewhere that I did not pay attention to her actions or notice the warnings." As they spoke Haldir slipped out of the healers room and listened to their conversation. Legolas turned when he felt his presence.  
  
" Haldir, how is she? What is happening?" Aragorn quickly asked.  
  
" The healers are allowing you to come inside but I do warn you that you won't like what you will see or hear." Haldir said and opened the door. Legolas and Aragorn rushed inside to see three elves sitting on a bed next to Maria's prone body. " This is Luthien, Linwe, and Calanor. They tended to Lady Maria."  
  
" How is she?" Legolas asked. Calanor turned from his position on the bed to look at him.  
  
" Your friend is not doing to well. We could not draw all the poison from her bloodstream. We were going to drain her a little to allow the poison to leak out but she's already lost too much blood. The poison will have to run its course, it is up to your friend to fight it. Luckily her wound was not infected or more damage would've been done. She was smart enough to wrap her shoulder. We've sealed the wound, she's beyond our help now." He told them.  
  
" Besides that, what else are you trying to say?" Aragorn asked, his face pale.  
  
" Your friend is dying, it would very much surprise me if she lasts the night." Linwe spoke. Calanor and Luthien were blocking their view of Maria. Legolas and Aragorn slowly moved around the bed and blanched at the sight of their friend. Maria was pale as a ghost, her breathing labored and shallow. Her face was sheen from sweat, her hands clammy and cold. They looked at her shoulder to see a star shaped scar. Maria was naked under the sheets, only her shoulders and up exposed to them. Linwe, Calanor and Luthien moved from the bedside so Legolas and Aragorn could sit next to her. Haldir ushered themselves out to give them some time alone. Aragorn kneeled by the bed and placed his hands together against his forehead as if praying. Tears streaming down his face.  
  
Legolas sat down next to her and grabbed one of her hands. He almost dropped it after feeling how cold she was. He kissed the palm of her hand and laced his fingers through her's. They just sat there for awhile, neither speaking. Aragorn soon rose to his feet and spoke breaking the silence. " I should tell the others what has happened."  
  
" I will stay here." Legolas spoke so softly Aragorn had a hard time hearing him. Nodding, Aragorn walked out. Legolas just watched her when his mind went back to when they were still in Rivendell and he was having a conversation with Maria about fears.  
  
************************  
  
" Legolas?"  
  
" Yes Maria."  
  
" What do you fear?" She asked. He looked at her.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Aren't you scared of anything? Are you afraid of death, an animal, closed places? Stuff like that." She clarified.  
  
" I don't think I fear anything but I guess I'm afraid of losing a loved one. How about you?"  
  
" Me? There are two things that I fear the most, silence and dying alone. I hate being alone."  
  
************************  
  
Legolas tightened his hold on her hand. " I'm here Maria, you're not alone." He whispered, hoping she could hear him.   
  
Nearly four days passed by and Maria was still unconscious. The only movement that would come from her would be breathing, her moans, screams and tremors from the poison going through her system. Legolas spent most of his time just watching her. The rest of the fellowship would often come visit and sit for a little while.  
  
Aragorn and Haldir entered the room to see Legolas sitting beside the bed once again. Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder. " Legolas, come take a walk with us. Do anything but sit in this room. You've hardly eaten anything and Maria would not want you to starve to death." He said.  
  
" No, I want to be here when she wakes up." Legolas told them. Aragorn sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed. Haldir watched his old friends and spoke up.  
  
" Since you refuse to leave her side. Tell me about her, tell me what makes her so special. It's obvious that the three of you have deeper bonds then the rest of the fellowship." At this Legolas and Aragorn gave a small smile.  
  
" We met Maria soon after the council in Rivendell. It was a strange meeting, she had bruises and cuts on her face. Even before we met her, she had caused such a ruckus. Not soon after we became friends." Aragorn said.  
  
" Why did she have cuts and bruises on her face?" Haldir asked.  
  
" From what we were told from her and Lord Elrond, Maria was found unconscious near two dead orcs. Maria was confronted with these orcs, fought them and defeated them but not without some repercussions." Legolas explained. At this information, Haldir's eyes widened.  
  
" You have a interesting friend indeed. Tell me more of her." Legolas and Aragorn gladly told Haldir stories of their time in Rivendell. Aragorn was telling him the story of when Maria had gotten her revenge on them.  
  
" Maria had help from Arwen, Celeste, Gandalf and the hobbits. She dyed our clothes pink, my hair turned orange while Legolas' turned blue. Our hair stayed like that for two days." Haldir broke out into a smile.   
  
" Oh, please. You two so deserved it." A small voice called out. All three of them whipped their heads around to see Maria looking at them with a small smile. Legolas and Aragorn each took one of her hands. " Hi." She spoke softly.  
  
" How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" Like I've been runned over by a truck who then went in reverse and did it again." Haldir looked at her oddly while Legolas and Aragorn just shook their heads, they were use to Maria's strange sayings. Legolas handed her a cup of water which she quickly drunk it down. " How long have I been out?"  
  
" Four days." Legolas answered.  
  
" Four days? At least it's better than being knocked out for five days like last time."  
  
" I'm just glad that you're awake." She smiled at him.   
  
" Haldir, could you leave us? We would like to speak to Maria privately." Aragorn asked.  
  
" Of course." Maria looked at Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
" Uh oh. I don't like the sound of this private conversation." Just as the Haldir closed the door Maria winced at the intensity of their stares.  
  
" Maria, I know that you must be tired but could you kindly explain to us why you didn't tell any of us you were injured."  
  
" And why you lied to me when I asked you if you were hurt." Legolas said. Maria averted her eyes elsewhere. " Please answer us."   
  
" I know it was very stupid of me not to tell anyone of you that I was hurt but I didn't want to worry anyone else. We already lost Gandalf and I didn't want to bring more tension into the situation. I figured that when we would arrive in Lothlorien I would seek help from the healers. You were tired and leading us to Lothlorien and I didn't want to be a bother Aragorn. Legolas, I saw how the grief of Gandalf's death was taking its toll on you, I didn't want to cause any more pain. I was hoping none of you would find out." Aragorn rubbed his forehead warily.  
  
" I know you were trying to help but you made the situation worse Maria. You made all of us worry about you. All of us were afraid that we were going to lose another friend. You almost died! Did you know that the arrow was poisoned? It was only by a miracle you've survived, even the healers were sure that you wouldn't last through the night." Aragorn told her. Maria bowed her head in shame.  
  
" I didn't know the arrow was poisoned or otherwise I would've said something. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I won't do it again."  
  
" Your apology isn't good enough Maria."  
  
" Then what do you want me to do?" She asked.  
  
" I want you to promise me that if you're hurt in anyway, you will tell us. Even if it's just a scratch. Promise me this." She looked up at him.  
  
" I promise." Aragorn nodded.  
  
" Thank you. I should inform the others that you've awakened. I trust that you will stay here Legolas." Legolas nodded his head. Aragorn kissed Maria on the forehead, she smiled at him and watched him leave the room. When the door shut she looked at Legolas. His head was down, his thumb stroking her hand.  
  
" You're angry at me." He shook his head. " Disappointed?" He shook his head again. " Then what?"  
  
" I'm angry at myself."  
  
" What? Why?"  
  
" I'm angry at myself because I was so focused in with my own problems I didn't realize that you were lying and that you were hurt."  
  
" Legolas, it's not your fault. It's all my fault, I should've told you guys and I should've been honest. Don't blame yourself for this or I'm going to feel even more guilty. I already promised Aragorn that this won't happen again. To make error is human, to make the same error is stupidity. So let's just put this behind us. Okay?" Legolas nodded. " Good. So, how is Frodo?" She asked.  
  
" Very quiet, quieter than usual. If it wasn't for the rest of the hobbits, I'm not sure how he would pull through." Maria opened her mouth to say something when the door burst opened. The next thing she knows, she was pinned down to the bed by arms and legs. She looked down to see all the hobbits hugging a part of her body. Pippin was hugging a leg, Merry had her torso, Sam had a arm and Frodo had his head on one of her shoulders.  
  
" Hey guys. It's nice to see you too." All she got for an answer was that the hobbits tightened their hold on her. She looked up to see Boromir smiling at her, Gimli glaring at her and Aragorn giving Legolas a hand from his position on the floor where the hobbits pushed him aside to get to her. Boromir walked up to her and gave her a slight jab on the head. " Oi! What was that for?" She asked, rubbing the spot on her head.  
  
" That was for making us go crazy with worry over you. Don't do it again." He told her with a smile. She winced at the bump on her head.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't."  
  
" Aye lass, you better listen to what he says. Either put us out of our misery and die or don't get injured at all. I don't want to be in a situation like that ever again." Gimli told her.  
  
" O-kay." She answered, not to sure how to take his response. " So, how's Lothlorien?" Merry and Pippin gladly told her their explorations around Lorien. Maria soaked up their stories. The fellowship spent most of the day speaking with Maria. Merry was telling her about the differences between Rivendell and Lorien when Legolas noticed that Maria was trying to stay awake. He caught Aragorn's eye, Aragorn nodded and spoke up.  
  
" I think it's time to leave Maria alone. She needs her rest, we'll come back to visit soon." Aragorn ushered them out of the room.  
  
" Thanks for telling them to leave. I wanted to fall asleep but I didn't want to be rude so I tried to stay awake to listen to them. All this drama today has taken a toll on my body." Maria told Legolas.  
  
" Did you want anything before I leave?" She shook her head. " I shall be back in the morning." He kissed her on the forehead and left. Maria didn't go to sleep immediately though. She lie down on her bed and thought about all the events from the past days. She thought about Gandalf's death mostly. Surprising her that she didn't shed any tears. ' Or maybe I am all out of tears.' She thought before closing her eyes and catching some z's.   
  
*********************  
  
Two days passed and Maria was in her bed arguing with Aragorn and Legolas. She wanted to get up and explore around Lorien while Legolas and Aragorn wanted her to stay in bed and rest some more. " Oh come on guys! I've been in bed for six days! I want some stimulation in my legs and I'm bored stiff in this room."  
  
" Maria, you've just recovered from a serious wound, you should get some rest." Aragorn said.  
  
" I've been resting for the past two days, now I'm restless. Whether you like it or not, I am going to get out of this bed. Now you have two options, you two can either accept that fact and help me or you can stay stubborn while I get out of this bed by myself. Either way I'm getting out of this room. So gentlemen, which option will you choose? One or two?" Legolas and Aragorn just stared at her, frustrated with her stubbornness. They just nodded and moved to help her out of the bed.  
  
Maria smiled at her success and tightened the sheets around her nude form. Aragorn had her left arm around his shoulders and Legolas with her right. They lifted her off the bed and onto the floor. Maria stood shakily on her feet, she tried to get use to the weight on her feet since she hasn't used her legs in six days. She slowly took steps with Aragorn and Legolas by her side. After a few minutes she started to take larger strides.  
  
Maria was too busy trying to walk she didn't pay much attention to the bed sheets until she tripped on them. The bed sheets were much bigger than Maria so in the process of trying to walk she stepped on piece of the sheet. Pulling her to the floor and the sheet off her body. Legolas and Aragorn moved to help her. " No! Don't help me! Just turn around! I don't want you to see me naked. Turn around!" Legolas and Aragorn quickly turned their backs to her as she got up.  
  
Maria moved to grab the sheet when Haldir and the healers walked in. She quickly jumped behind Legolas and Aragorn to block her body from their view. " Geez, ever heard of knocking?" She muttered under her breath.  
  
" What is going on in here? We heard a crashing noise out side." Haldir told them.  
  
" Oh, that would be me tripping and hitting the ground. Nothing to worry about I assure you." She told them.  
  
" You should be in bed Lady Maria." Calanor spoke up.  
  
" No I don't. I've had enough rest. No matter what any of you say I'm not going back to bed." Haldir noticed that she spoke from behind Legolas and Aragorn.   
  
" Milady, why don't you speak to us face to face?" He asked. Legolas and Aragorn smiled.  
  
" Um… you see….what had happened was….um…" Maria stuttered trying to answer him. Aragorn swallowed down some laughter.  
  
" Maria was trying to walk around the room with a sheet wrapped around her body. Her trip to the floor caused her to lose the sheet and she doesn't want you to see her nude form." Legolas gracefully answered for her. The healers stifled their laughter while Haldir just raised an eyebrow.  
  
" You don't have to be so modest Lady Maria. Who do you think had to remove your clothing when the healers tried to tend to your wound?" Haldir said. At this new information Legolas stopped smiling and frowned at Haldir. " You have nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
" You saw me in my birthday suit?" Was all she said. To make the situation worse, the hobbits walked into the room. The hobbits could see Maria's legs from behind Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
" What's going on in here?" Merry asked.  
  
" Jesus! Doesn't anybody ever knock around here?" Maria grumbled. She stood on the tips of her toes to look over Legolas shoulder. " Can you guys come back in a little bit?" She directed her question to the hobbits. Not understanding what was going on, the hobbits just nodded and left. " Haldir, you may have already seen my body but that doesn't mean I want you to see it again. You elves may not care about nudity and all that stuff but us humans sure do. Right Aragorn?" This time Haldir chuckled.  
  
" I don't know if Estel told you Lady Maria but Aragorn was raised amongst the elves. He is use to the elvish ways." Haldir informed her.  
  
" Of all the time we spent together in Rivendell Aragorn, you didn't bother to disclose this information to me."  
  
" I'm sure I told you Maria but I'm sure you were busy tuning out my stories." Aragorn retorted.  
  
" Oops! Sorry! But that's beside the point, can you four please leave?" She asked the healers and Haldir. They nodded and left, closing the door behind them. Maria sighed in relief. " Okay this is what we're were going to do. Stand shoulder to shoulder." Following her instructions Legolas and Aragorn moved closer to each other. " Okay, the sheet is a couple feet away on your right. All of us are going to walk over to the sheet, you two shielding me just in case any one else decides to come visit. On three, 1...2...3!"  
  
They moved to the sheet, Maria quickly scooped it up and wrapped herself in it. " Alright, now I'm going to go take a bath and put some clothes on. I'll meet you outside in about an hour. Now boot out." They left the room allowing Maria some time to herself. She walked inside the bathroom and locked the door. She looked around the room to see a bathtub full of water ready for her. She removed the sheet and sat in the tub.  
  
She took her time to wash her hair and scrub her body. She enjoyed the time alone from everyone and took a breather. She got caught up in her thoughts again. She soon exited the tub and wiped herself down with a towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and looked herself in the mirror. She fingered the new scar on her shoulder that resembled a star. " Another scar to add to the collection." She murmured, she sighed and walked out.  
  
She couldn't find her bag or her clothes so she searched through the drawers and dressers for some clothes to wear. All she found were dresses. She cursed and looked at them. " Let see, we have white, white, white, more white. Oh look! Silver!" She grabbed a dress with the less strings, bows, and frills and slipped it on. It was a simple white dress with long belled sleeves and a tight bodice. The dress was quite snug on her and had a long train since she wasn't an elf. " I hate dresses." She mumbled. After brushing her hair she went outside to meet up with Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
" Maria, you're wearing…" She cut Legolas off.  
  
" Don't even say a word." Legolas and Aragorn just smiled at each other. They each offered her their arm.  
  
" Allow us to show you Lothlorien." Aragorn said. She slipped an arm around each of theirs an walked off.  
  
*************************  
  
Legolas and Aragorn showed Maria around Lorien. Her gawking at the beauty of it all. Around dinner time Legolas and Aragorn were called to speak with Lord Celeborn. They escorted Maria back to her room and left. Maria soon became restless once again and slipped out of her room. She was exploring the gardens when she noticed a hobbit not to far away. She walked closer and noticed it was Frodo. " Frodo?" She called out.  
  
He looked up and Maria noticed his eyes were puffy and red. She walked up to him and kneeled down to be eye to eye. " Have you been crying?" Frodo turned to face away from her. " Is it about Gandalf?"  
  
" If your looking for someone to be in company with, Sam and the others are near the trees over there." He told her.  
  
" Are you alright Frodo?" She asked  
  
" Just leave me alone." He walked up to a bench and sat down. She rose to her feet and sat down next to him on the bench. She placed a hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug it off. She laced her fingers together and sat them down in her lap.  
  
" I'm pretty sure people have come up to you and said ' I understand, I know what you're going through,' but you know that they don't. They didn't know Gandalf as well as you did, they don't know how close you were. I hate to say this to you but I do understand and I know what you're going through. I understand because I went through the same thing when I lost my parents. Friends and students came up to me saying that they understand what's going on but how could they? They still had their parents while mine where gone and never coming back. I didn't lose one loved one, I lost two which was even worst."  
  
" How did you get over it? Get over the pain?" He asked.  
  
" You don't really get over it, it will always be painful but you come to accept it. You accept what fate set out and deal with it. A way to help is talk about it and instead of thinking about their death, think about all the good memories you had with that person." She stopped to let the words sink in. Maria heard sniffling and turned to look at him. Tears were streaming down his face. She enveloped him into a hug.  
  
" I wish I could've just said goodbye." Frodo told her.  
  
" There is a way you can." He looked up at her.  
  
" How?"  
  
" I want you to pick some flowers that you like, if Gandalf had a favorite flower pick them as well." She instructed him. Frodo got off the bench and picked a bunch of flowers from the gardens. He walked back to her after he finished. " Follow me." She led him up the stairs on the trees, she took him to a spot where Legolas and Aragorn showed her earlier. From their high point in the trees, they could see the sun setting and the river. They leaned against the rails. " This is what you do, you can either take a whole flower or just petal by petal, you whisper what you wanted to say and toss it into the wind. You can whisper a goodbye, any words , a memory or even sing a song."  
  
" Alright, but there's no wind."  
  
" Don't worry about it. I'll even do a song for you." She took two flowers from his arms. " Ready? Go." Maria watched Frodo start then she joined him. She plucked a petal and tossed it into the air as she started to sing.  
  
Every now and then   
  
We find a special friend   
  
who never lets us down...  
  
  
  
Who understands it all   
  
reaches out each time we fall   
  
you're the best friend I have found...   
  
The wind started to pick up, Maria watched the petals dance in the breeze.  
  
I know you can't stay   
  
a part of you will never ever go away   
  
your heart will stay.....  
  
  
  
I'll make a wish for you,   
  
and hope it will come true,   
  
if life will just be kind,   
  
to such a gentle mind,   
  
if you lose your way,   
  
think back on yesterday  
  
remember me this way,   
  
remember me this way.   
  
Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience. Most of them elves. Haldir was walking to his flat when his ears picked up the song. He stood with a bunch of elves watching the two.  
  
I don't need eyes to see   
  
the love you bring to me,   
  
no matter where I go   
  
and I know that you'll be there   
  
forever-more a part of me and everywhere   
  
I'll always care.....  
  
  
  
I'll make a wish for you   
  
and hope it will come true,   
  
if life will just be kind,   
  
to such a gentle mind,   
  
and if you lose your way   
  
think back on yesterday  
  
remember me this way,   
  
remember me this way.  
  
  
  
and I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you   
  
I'll be standing by your side, all you do   
  
and I won't ever leave   
  
as long as you believe,   
  
you just believe....  
  
  
  
I'll make a wish for you   
  
and hope it will come true   
  
if life will just be kind   
  
to such a gentle mind   
  
and if you lose your way   
  
think back on yesterday  
  
remember me this way   
  
remember me this way.   
  
o.....  
  
this way.  
  
" Feel better?" She asked as they finished. Frodo turned to look at her with a smile on his face.  
  
" Yes, I feel much better. Thank you." Frodo said. She smiled at him.  
  
" No problem."  
  
" I'm going to go down now. I don't really like heights." She nodded and he practically ran down the stairs to get to the ground. Maria lifted her hand to see a tulip in her hand. She plucked the flower until all she had was petals. She started to sing again while tossing the petals into the breeze. The last rays of the sun playing on her hair and face.  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
But I don't  
  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
It's always been up to you,  
  
It's turning around,  
  
It's up to me,  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
  
just don't  
  
Gimme a little time,  
  
Leave me alone a little while,  
  
Maybe it's not too late,  
  
not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
I don't know how I'll feel,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
  
I don't know what to say,  
  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
  
Is a different day  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
Tomorrow it may change   
  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
Tomorrow it may change  
  
Maria kissed the last petal and let it loose. She watched it until she could no longer see it. She looked at the sky to see the stars coming out. She sighed and walked back to her room. A dozen pair of eyes following her.  
  
To be continued….  
  
Disclaimer: The first song belongs to Jordan Hill, ' Remember me this way' and the second song belongs to Avril Lavigne, 'Tomorrow'.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. My muse was shot and I've been struggling to write this chapter. I hope you like it, let me know by reviewing! 


	20. Revised version of: Training Haldir

Authors Note: I revised this chapter from its original state. I like to thank one of my reviewers for that. I know some of you have reviewed saying that you did like the interaction between Maria and Legolas but I decided to remove it. I still plan on writing my idea about Legolas and Maria. Some of you might be upset that I removed it but I thought it would be best. I might make a website which will keep all my stories. If you like to read the original copy of this chapter, give me your email address and I will email it to you. I hope you enjoy the revised version of the chapter.  
  
Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
For the next couple of days, Maria spent most of her time around the hobbits or with Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn was often found conversing with Celeborn or Haldir. Boromir...he would often seek solitude instead of being with others. When approached he would be deep in thought, very distracted or down right grouchy. Right now, Maria was walking with Merry when she heard swords clashing with each other. Maria and Merry ran towards the noise to find Haldir and Legolas in a spar with each other.  
  
The two sat down and watched the spar unfold in front of them. " I wish we had some popcorn." She mumbled to Merry. He looked at her confused.  
  
" What's popcorn?" He asked.  
  
" Nevermind." She told him and turned to watch Haldir and Legolas. The match lasted quite awhile, neither one backed down and they even started tire. Maria watched as they kept exchanging blows at each other. The match finally ended when Haldir managed to slice Legolas' shirt but not deep enough to make contact with his skin. Both elves bowed to each other and put their swords away. Maria and Merry clapped after they finished, Haldir and Legolas looked at them finally noticing them.  
  
" When did you two arrive?" Legolas asked putting his sword in its sheath.  
  
" Just a few minutes ago, you two were so engrossed in the spar you didn't notice us. That's alright though. It was very entertaining to watch you two." She said. " You told me you didn't have any skill with a sword. Pfft. That was a lie." She told Legolas.  
  
" I didn't say I didn't have any skill with a sword. I told you that I am merely an amateur when it comes to Aragorn. I prefer using my bow." He told her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yea, yea. You may not be as good as Aragorn but you do have some moves he doesn't have. You got to show me." Haldir turned to look at her strangely. She noticed his look. " What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked him.  
  
" You know how to fight Lady Maria?" Haldir asked.  
  
" Yea, didn't Aragorn or Legolas tell you?"  
  
" They told me that you fought two orcs but they didn't mention that you had any skills with weaponry." She rolled her eyes.  
  
" Figures. I know how to fight, in fact, Legolas and Aragorn were my trainers. Legolas taught me how to use a bow and my daggers while Aragorn taught me how to use a sword. I didn't want to be some defenseless maiden, not my kind of thing. Someone else can play that part."  
  
" I meant no disrespect milady but as I told you before, it's not very common to find a female warrior."  
  
" I'll forgive you on one condition, you teach me those moves you did. They'll come in handy in the future. What do you say?" Haldir exchanged a look with Legolas.  
  
" You might as well Haldir or she'll annoy you for quite awhile until you give in." Legolas told him with a smirk.  
  
" I'll do as you say milady." Haldir said.  
  
" Wonderful! I'll go get my stuff and go change clothes." Maria moved to go back to her room.  
  
" You wish to start now?" Haldir asked. She turned to look at him.  
  
" Of course. No time like the present." She turned back around, with her back facing them, she called out to Legolas. " Legolas, as much as I enjoy looking at your chest I don't enjoy the sight of having the female elves around here drool around you. So I suggest you go change into a different tunic." With that, she walked off. Legolas looked amused by her comment. He exchanged a look with both Haldir and Merry then walked off to change.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Maria returned with a pair of her jeans and a cotton tunic on. Her daggers strapped onto her thighs and her sword hanging off the side of her hip. Haldir raised an eyebrow at her clothing but said nothing. " Where did Merry go?" She asked him.  
  
" He left to be with the other hobbits." Haldir replied. She nodded. " Let's begin. Let us start with a little spar so I know how much skill you have and then we'll go from there."  
  
" What do you want to start with? Daggers or my sword?"  
  
" Sword." Maria didn't have much time to pull out her sword when Haldir swung his down on her. She blocked his blow and jumped back to gain some room. She pulled her sword in front of her and watched him. Neither one made a move but just watched each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Haldir ran at her. The two exchanged blows. Not too long into the spar did Maria start to tire.  
  
'Damn. He's quick and strong.' She thought as she went down low to dodge a swing towards her head. ' Enough defense.' Maria moved to be on offense but soon found herself on defense again. Haldir thrust his sword down towards her head once again. Maria brought up her sword and blocked. Haldir pushed down on his sword using his strength and body. Maria tried to push him off her but he was too strong. Her body started to move towards the ground as Haldir increased the pressure on her sword. She moved down to one knee, she tried to move him back but he would just add more pressure.  
  
Sweat formed on her brow as she continued to be held in his lock. Haldir decided to end the spar, he brought up his leg and kicked Maria in the shoulder. The kick caused Maria to lose her grip on her sword and sent her landing on the ground flat on her back. She moved to get up but met the end of Haldir's cold blade on her neck. She stared at him. " Um...planning to remove the sword. Feeling kind of nervous here." She told him.  
  
He smiled and removed the sword from her neck. He reached down to lend her hand which she took and got off the ground. She wiped the sweat off her brow with the end of her sleeve. " So... how did I do?"  
  
" You do have some skill and great potential, but you still need some conditioning, you need to build up your stamina and strength. You did quite well though. We'll start with building your stamina. Start running."  
  
***********************  
  
Legolas knocked on Maria's door. " Come in." He heard. He opened the door to find Maria sprawled out on her bed. Her hair messy and wet. " I hate Haldir." She declared.  
  
" Why? What happened?" He sat down beside her on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
" He made me run."  
  
" What's so wrong with that?"  
  
" You didn't let me finish. He made me run five miles nonstop and if I stopped he would add on another mile." Legolas tried to stifle his smile but failed miserably.  
  
" How many times did you stop?"  
  
" Three." He started laughing. She groaned.  
  
" It's not funny Legolas. I had a hell of a time just taking a bath. My legs are sore from all the running." She whined but he continued laughing. She grabbed a pillow and whacked him in the head.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You punk!"  
  
" Sorry but you were the one who asked him to train you."  
  
" Why didn't you stop me? You could've smacked some sense into me."  
  
" His training is not that hard." She looked at him.  
  
" Hah! Says you, you are an elf. It may not be hard for you but for a mere mortal like me it will be. You elves are like the energizer bunny, you keep going and going."  
  
" Energizer bunny?"  
  
" Nevermind. You were saying."  
  
" You'll be fine. Your body will get use to it after a couple of days. Right now it's time for dinner. That's why I came here, to retrieve you."  
  
" I don't think my legs can handle my weight right now. They'll probably turn to jelly as soon as I stand up."  
  
" Then I shall help you." Legolas stood up and placed one arm under her knees and his other arm around her back. He picked her up as he would with a bride. He walked towards the door.  
  
" Wait! You can't take me like this, at least let me comb my hair." He rolled his eyes and set her down in a chair. He went to her dresser and picked up a brush. He walked back to her and motioned to brush her hair. " Here, give the brush. You don't have to brush my hair for me."  
  
" Just relax Maria and let me do this for you. Tilt your head back besides it's not too much trouble." He told her.  
  
" Fine but don't be rough. I may not have a lot of hair but I still get tangles." She tilt her head back and closed her eyes. Legolas gently ran the brush through her dark hair. Whenever he found a tangle, he would use his fingers to unknot it. Maria enjoyed the way his fingers would go through her hair. She wondered how his fingers would be on her skin.  
  
" Maria? Maria?" She came out of her fantasy to hear the calling of her name.   
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I'm done. Let us go join the others." She nodded and Legolas lifted her up from the chair. With her in his arms, Legolas walked down from her room to the others on the ground.  
  
*****************************  
  
Maria awoke to the sun that next morning. She moved her legs to find them still a little sore but otherwise fine. She got up and got ready for the day. After eating breakfast with the hobbits, she went looking for Haldir. She couldn't find him anywhere, she asked a the closest elf to her and asked him where she could find him.  
  
" The Marchwarden should be by the northern border." The elf told her.  
  
" Okay, thank you." She walked the path that lead to the northern border and indeed found Haldir. He was speaking to an elf who was clad in some kind of armor. She walked up to them. " Sorry for interrupting but I can speak to you Haldir?" He nodded and spoke elvish to the elf telling him he was dismissed.  
  
" What is it you wish speak of?" He asked her after the elf left.  
  
" Well, I was wondering when we can start training again."  
  
" I can't train you right now, I have my duties to take care of first."  
  
" Okay then how about after you finish working?"  
  
" Sorry but no." He told her.  
  
" What? Why not? You said you would train me."  
  
" Indeed I did but I did not say how long I would train you."  
  
" What? You can't do that." She complained.  
  
" But I just did milady. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my duty. Good day." He walked off leaving her with her mouth gaping after him.  
  
" He did not just do that." She ran after him. " Haldir!" She called out. He turned at the sound of his name. Maria jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.  
  
" What are you doing?!?" Elves from the gate and near them turned to look at the commotion. They were surprised to find a human sitting on top of the famous Marchwarden.  
  
Maria straddled his waist. " You told me you would train me and I'll be damned if I let you go because of some stupid loophole." She told him.  
  
" Milady, I refuse to train you because it's not proper to train a woman to fight when there is no need for them to fight." Haldir told her.  
  
" You didn't say this yesterday."  
  
" I didn't say anything because I only trained you to amuse you." Her eyes narrowed into slits.  
  
" Let me amuse you Haldir. I get dirty, I fight, curse, I do everything that a lady shouldn't do. I am no lady! So stop calling me 'milady' and just call me Maria like everyone else. Second of all, I need to know how to fight because I'm part of the Fellowship. I don't want someone protecting me because I can't fight and then they end up getting killed themselves. I will be no damsel in distress. Have I amused you enough Haldir? Will you train me? I know I can seek help from others but right now you have more skill then the rest. You said it yourself, I have potential and skill. Please help me Haldir." She pleaded with him.  
  
Haldir looked at her. " Please." She whispered. He nodded.  
  
" Fine...Maria. Will you please get off me?" He asked. She stood up and lended him a hand. Maria looked around to see the elves staring at them.  
  
" Okay people, show's over. Move on, nothing to see here!" She called out. Haldir told the guards to pay attention to the gates. " So, when do we start?" She asked him.  
  
" We can start after my duty is over today."  
  
" And when is that?"  
  
" At five but that only gives us a few hours before the sun sets. So we'll also train before I go to work."  
  
" When's that?"  
  
" Five."  
  
" A.M!?!"  
  
" Yes, so we'll set to work at 2:00."  
  
"...."  
  
" Now excuse me Maria but I must see to my duties, I will see you at five." She didn't say anything as he walked away.  
  
" What have I've gotten myself into?" She mumbled to herself before walking off.  
  
***********************  
  
As the days passed, the fellowship did not see much of Maria. The only time they did see her was at lunch or she would be in the company of Haldir. Maria was having lunch with everybody, not joining in the conversation all that much.  
  
" Maria? Are you alright?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
" Huh? What?"  
  
" I asked if you were alright."  
  
" Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from all the stuff Haldir has me doing." She told them as she took a bite from her apple.  
  
" Maybe he's pushing you too hard if your not having enough sleep. Maybe you should cut down some of the sessions." Legolas suggested.  
  
" Nah! It's not a big problem besides I enjoy spending the time with him."  
  
" Would you like to walk around Lorien with me Maria?" Legolas asked.  
  
" I'd love to but I'm gonna get some sleep after I eat then meet up with Haldir. Sorry." He gave her a some what forced smile.  
  
" That's alright. If you would excuse me." He left before any could say a word. Maria looked at everyone.  
  
" Was it something I said?"  
  
" Don't worry about it lass. I'll go speak with him." Gimli got out of his seat and walked after Legolas.  
  
" Don't worry about it Maria, Legolas has been acting strange for the past week." Frodo told her.  
  
" But why?"  
  
" I'd like to say it's because he's jealous." Boromir spoke up. Maria looked at him.  
  
" Jealous? Why would he be jealous?" Boromir and Aragorn exchanged glances. " What? What are you not telling me?"  
  
" It's quite obvious." Merry said.  
  
" Not to me."  
  
" Legolas likes you." Pippin blurted out. She looked at him, her eyes wide.  
  
" What?!? That can't be right." She shook her head. " Aragorn, is this true?"  
  
" I'm afraid so."  
  
" Then that means he's jealous of...no! This can't be right! You're crazy, the whole lot of you. I'm going to get some sleep." She looked at them once more than left the table.  
  
**************************  
  
Maria laid on her bed, tossing and turning. " Arg!" She cried out. She kept shifting around trying to get some sleep. ' Legolas likes you.' The thought kept running through her head. " No! It's not true. It can't be! He would never like me!"  
  
'Legolas likes you.'  
  
'Legolas likes you.'  
  
'Legolas likes you.'  
  
'Legolas likes you.'  
  
" Shut up!" She yelled at herself. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.  
  
**************************  
  
Gimli found Legolas sitting under a tree near the stream. " Go away Gimli. I am no mood to talk." Legolas told him without moving.  
  
" That's too bad Master Elf because I am." Gimli walked up and sat next to him.  
  
" I'm serious Gimli."  
  
" So am I laddie. Now tell me, what is wrong with you?" Legolas looked at him.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Don't make me repeat myself, I know you heard me."  
  
" Nothing is wrong."  
  
" Hah! Don't lie to me laddie. This past week you've been nothing but a...what would Maria say? Oh yes! This past week you've been nothing but an ass." Legolas' eyes widened.  
  
" Excuse me? I believe Maria has been rubbing off on you."  
  
" Bah! Don't change the subject. I'm not good at heart to heart talks but I'm willing to give it a try. Now don't lie to me and answer me truthfully. What is wrong with you?"  
  
Legolas sighed, " It's Maria..."  
  
" I knew it!" Cried Gimli. Legolas looked at with a confused look on his face.  
  
" Knew what?" He asked.  
  
" I knew your problem dealed with the lass. It's quite obvious too." Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Oh really!?! Then /Master Dwarf/ please tell me my problem."  
  
" Alright. You like the lass but you don't know how to deal with your feelings also you're jealous of that Marchwarden because Maria has been spending more time with him then with you." Legolas bowed his head and sighed.  
  
" So it really is that obvious." Gimli gave a deep chuckle.  
  
" Only to some of us, Maria has no idea." Legolas groaned.  
  
" What am I going to do?" Gimli gave him a hard pat on the shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry about it lad, you'll figure out what to do. All I suggest is to make a move before that Marchwarden does."  
  
" What?" His head whipped up.   
  
" You may be older than me Legolas but my eyes have seen plenty. You don't think you are the only one who fancies that lass?" He gave a thunderous laugh. Legolas jumped to his feet.  
  
" I must speak with her."  
  
" She won't be in her room, she's probably meeting Haldir now. It's nearly five. I've been looking for you for over an hour."  
  
" I'll speak with her when she is alone then."  
  
" Good idea."  
  
  
  
" Thank you Gimli."  
  
" Your welcome." Gimli got to his feet and started to walk away. " Oh! Legolas!"  
  
" Yes, Gimli?"  
  
" This conversation never happened." Legolas smiled.  
  
" But of course."  
  
*******************************  
  
Gimli was correct, Maria was with Haldir. She was practicing with her sword with him while talking. " And then... Pippin says that Legolas...likes me." She told him between swings. " Isn't that... the most... ridicules thing... you've ever heard?"  
  
" No...it's not...that...ridicules. It makes... plenty...of sense."  
  
" Hold up! Stop! What do you mean it makes sense?"  
  
" Must we discuss this now?" He asked.  
  
" No time like the present."  
  
" Fine, then let's stop training today because you're already distracted and we won't get anything productive done today." He told her as he put his sword in its sheath.  
  
" Okay, so explain." He rolled his eyes.  
  
" It makes plenty of sense because you are a young attractive female with good qualities."  
  
" What kind of qualities?"  
  
" You're funny, attractive, smart, very sarcastic which isn't always good, you're strong, determined, and nice."  
  
" Ah! Haldir, you're so sweet. Go on."  
  
" Your different than the other females Legolas has met."  
  
" How so?"  
  
" Most elleths find Legolas attractive not just because of his looks but because of his title." He explained to her.  
  
" Ah."  
  
" You saw beyond his looks and title and saw him as himself. That's one of your best features. You get to know people before you judge them."  
  
'That's not always true.' She thought but didn't speak up. " Do you think I should go speak with him?"  
  
" That would be wise."  
  
" Okay, I'll go speak with him now." She turned but didn't walk.  
  
" What are you waiting for?" He asked.  
  
" I'm trying to psyche myself up. Okay, I'm ready. Wish me good luck."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because if we're wrong about him liking me then I'm going to need plenty of luck."  
  
" Good luck." Maria straightened her back and walked.  
  
" Amin n'rangwa edanea. [I don't understand these humans.]" He said to himself before walking to his flat.  
  
*****************************  
  
Maria walked down to the fellowship's campsite to see Legolas speaking with Aragorn. She tried to walk to them but her feet wouldn't comply with her. ' I can't do this!' Maria turned and ran off in the opposite direction. She didn't stop running until she reached her room. She walked inside and laid down on her bed. ' Strong and determined my butt.' She rubbed her temples in frustration.' What if they were wrong? What if he doesn't like me? This could ruin our friendship.'  
  
She got to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She took out her contacts and put on her glasses. She walked out to the balcony and looked at the view below. So occupied with her thoughts, she didn't hear the knock at her door until her name was called. " Maria? Are you there?" The voice called out from the other side of the door.  
  
" Legolas?"  
  
" Yes, can you open the door. I like to speak with you."  
  
'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' She chanted in her head.  
  
" Maria?"  
  
" I'm coming." She walked to the door. ' I can do this. I /can/ do this.' She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door. Legolas stood there with some flowers in his hand. " Hey."  
  
" Hi. These are for you."  
  
" Thank you." She took the flowers to find that they were lilies. She smelled them and placed them on the table. Legolas closed the door behind him.  
  
" I thought you would be training with Haldir." Legolas said.  
  
" He had some other stuff to tend to so we ended practice early." They looked at each other awkwardly. " You said you wanted to speak with me?"  
  
He nodded. " Yes," ' Tell her. Tell her you fell in love with her.' His mind screamed at him.  
  
" Legolas?"  
  
' I don't want to ruin our friendship.' " Since you're not with Haldir I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me."  
  
" Sure, I'd love to." They smiled at each other.  
  
******************************  
  
The two walked around Lorien. Maria told him of the many things Haldir had her do while Legolas spoke of the many talks he had with Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
" So you and Gimli are friends now?"  
  
" I wouldn't exactly call us friends."  
  
" Then what are you?" She asked.  
  
" Close companions." She laughed at him.  
  
" Okay then. So what do you do when you're not with the guys?"  
  
" Sometimes I speak with Lord Celeborn but I'm often climbing the trees."  
  
" I haven't climbed a tree since I was ten and climbing the trees here don't count. My Dad was always afraid I would break something so he would never let me climb trees." Legolas looked at her.  
  
" Do you want to climb a tree?" She looked at him.  
  
" You serious?"  
  
" Very." Maria didn't answer at first. She looked at the high trees warily.  
  
" If I fall, I'm going to kill you."  
  
" I won't let you fall. I'd catch you before you even hit the ground."  
  
" We'll see." Legolas walked to the nearest tree and climbed up to the first branch. He lended her a hand to get to the branch. As they climbed up, Legolas would lend her a hand. They kept climbing until the branches could no longer hold their weight. They sat in the tree and continued talking until the sun set.  
  
" We should start heading down. I'll be your eyes." Legolas told her. Slowly but surely, they climbed down the tree. Maria was coming down the last branch, since the sun had already set she didn't see the small little sharp branch sticking out. Her hand connected with it and cut her palm.  
  
" Ow!" She cried out.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" I cut myself on a stupid branch."  
  
" Let me see." She gave him her hand. Legolas inspected it.  
  
" Tis a small scratch but it needs to be cleaned nonetheless. Let's go to my room since it's nearby."  
  
" I didn't know you had a room. I thought you slept on the ground floor like the others."  
  
" No, Lady Galadriel gave me my own room." He told her as she followed him. They soon came to his room. Maria sat down on a chair while Legolas went to retrieve a wet rag from the bathroom.  
  
" I noticed that your room is kind of isolated from the rest. Why is that?" She asked.  
  
" The room Lady Galadriel originally gave me, some elleths found out so she gave me a new room. The elleths still believe that I remain there so it's a good getaway. Besides, when I want to be alone I come here. Only Aragorn, Lady Galadriel, Gimli and now you know that I reside here." He told her.  
  
" Interesting."  
  
" Give me your hand." Legolas placed her hand in his. She winced at the sting of the rag making contact with her hand. " Sorry."  
  
" It's not your fault." As Legolas focused on cleaning her hand, Maria stared at his ears. Before she realized what she was doing, her free hand was tracing the rim of his ear. Legolas dropped the cloth and groaned. She immediately pulled back her hand. " I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked.  
  
" No, quite the opposite. Elves ears are quite sensitive. I didn't expect your touch but it was nice." He told her.  
  
" Do you mind if I touch your ear again? I won't if you don't want me to." She asked.  
  
" No, it's fine." Maria scooted closer to him. With her index finger, she started tracing his ear again. Legolas closed his eyes and reveled in her soft touch. Being bold, she placed a light kiss on the tip of his ear. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Legolas turned his head to face her. His eyes became a darker shade of blue. " Why did you do that?" He asked her.  
  
She didn't say anything, she grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer to her's. " Because I wanted to." Was all she said before her lips descended upon his. Legolas was too stunned to move. Thinking she did something wrong Maria started to pull back when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Her lips where not even a inch away from his when he captured her lips. The kiss was sweet and slow.  
  
Maria moved closer to him until her chest was touching his. She gave a breathy moan as he pulled back. Her eyes were still closed, her lips moist as he looked at her. " You should go." He told her. Her eyes slowly opened to meet his.  
  
" Yeah." She got to her feet thanking god that her knees didn't buckle under her. Legolas walked her to the door. She grabbed the handle to pull it open when a hand prevented it slammed on top prevention it from opening. " Legolas, wha-" Her sentence was cut off when he kissed her. She grabbed part of his tunic and pulled him closer to her. His hands were against the door beside her head, his body firmly pressed against hers. Maria's back pinned against the door.  
  
When they pulled apart for air Legolas spoke up. " I'm sorry."  
  
" It's alright but I really should go." Legolas nodded. " Goodnight."  
  
" Goodnight." He stepped back so she could open the door. She walked out feeling the cool air brush up on her skin as she walked back to her room. When the door shut, Legolas banged his head against it." what was I doing?" He asked himself.  
  
Maria walked to her room, licking her lips, still tasting Legolas. ' What was I doing? I probably just ended our friendship.' She thought. She reached her room, she looked at her door but didn't enter. ' Screw it. I'm not getting any sleep tonight.' She turned and walked away. Both Legolas and Maria did not sleep that night. Both with the same thought on their mind.  
  
'What happens now?"  
  
To be continued....  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like this version of the chapter. Let me know by reviewing. 


	21. Mirror Mirror on the wall

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was going to update sooner but I had the worst writers block I've ever had. Also, I auditioned for a part in the school play and I got it. To those who emailed me for the original version of Training Haldir, I did receive your emails requesting it but I've seemed to misplaced the chapter. If I can find it I will email it to you straight away, if I don't I'll rewrite and mail it to you. Thank you to those who reviewed or emailed me to tell me to start updating. I hope you like this chapter. I appreciate all the reviews. R & R.  
  
That next day, Maria and Legolas avoided each other at any cost. Maria spent most of her time with Haldir even when he was on duty and Legolas was with Celeborn or Gimli. Maria was with Haldir on one of the borders. Haldir was gritting his teeth while listening to Maria speak with him about nothing. He was very much considering doing something drastic when Lady Galadriel approached them. " Maria," She called out to them.  
  
" Lady Galadriel, what can I do for you?" Maria replied.  
  
" Come take a walk with me while we leave Haldir to his duties. I have something I wish for you to see." Haldir thanked the Valor as he watched Maria follow Lady Galadriel down the border. Maria walked next to Galadriel in silence.  
  
" Where are you taking me Lady Galadriel?" She asked. Galadriel turned her head and gave her a smile.  
  
" Don't worry, it's not much farther now." Galadriel replied. She led Maria to small clearing, in the middle of the clearing was a small basin on a low pedestal, beside it stood a silver ewer. Galadriel walked to the stream and filled up the basin to the brim and breathed on it, when the water was still again she spoke. " I have seen what will come to past. Do not doubt my words Maria, many challenges lay ahead of you. It is your choice to see what will become of you. Will you look into the mirror?"  
  
Maria did look interested, she was curious as to what she would see but curiosity killed the cat. She licked her lips and slowly walked to the basin. She tucked strands of her behind her ears. Slowly she bent over the mirror and looked inside. She saw...nothing.  
  
" I don't see anything." She told Galadriel.  
  
" Be patient. Look again." She licked her lips again and looked down. She once again saw nothing. Maria was starting to doubt Galadriel's words when the water rippled. An image started to take shape, Maria gasped as she stared down at the image. Galadriel watched Maria's reactions to the pictures she saw in the mirror.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued watching. One tear made its way down her cheek, chin then into the water. The water rippled and the images disappeared. Maria looked at Galadriel dumbfounded, her knees buckled and she hit the ground. Galadriel looked at her. " You've now have seen what will come to past. Do not tell anyone what you have seen. The fellowship leaves five days from now. It's your decision now, will you continue with the them? If not, Lothlorien will accept your place here."  
  
She opened her mouth to respond but Galadriel raised her hand to stop her. " Do not answer now. Think about what you have seen. Think about this hard, will you continue this journey even if it means your death? I leave you now." Galadriel started to walk away when Maria's voice called her.  
  
" Wait." She halted. " Why show me this? Why not let me continue without all of this knowledge?" She asked. Without turning, Galadriel answered her.  
  
" I would not have you fight for a cause that you don't fully understand nor face the challenges ahead that will cause you extreme pain. You don't belong in Middle-Earth Maria, you shouldn't have to fight for us." Maria opened her mouth to ask another question when Galadriel walked away from the clearing.  
  
Maria watched her walk away. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She closed her eyes and just cried.  
  
************************  
  
Haldir walked towards the clearing where the fellowship was eating dinner. He greeted them. " Quel undome [Good evening]. I'm sorry to disturb you but have any of you seen Maria?" The fellowship shook their heads.  
  
" No, we haven't seen her. We thought she was with you. Why do you ask?" Aragorn said.  
  
" I haven't seen Maria since two mornings ago. She hasn't showed for training and she's not in her room." Haldir told them.  
  
" How do you know that she's just not answering the door?" Merry asked.  
  
" I would've heard movement in her room even her breathing but I heard nothing."  
  
" Did you do anything to her that would make her ignore you? Did you hurt her?" Legolas asked, his eyes narrowing at Haldir.  
  
" No, I would do none of the kind. The last I saw her was two days ago. She was speaking to me while I was on duty but the Lady called her away. I haven't seen her since." Haldir responded.  
  
" Why don't you ask the Lady where she is?" Gimli asked. He shook his head.  
  
" I have already asked but she told me nothing. I ask you to help me find her." Aragorn nodded.  
  
" We will help you." The fellowship pushed aside their dinner and went to go look for their missing friend. The hobbits of course grabbed some apples before they went searching.  
  
************************  
  
Gimli was walking with Legolas around Lorien to look for Maria. " Legolas,"  
  
" Yes Gimli?"  
  
" What happened between you and the lass?" Legolas looked at him.  
  
" What do you mean?" Gimli chuckled.  
  
" Don't try to lie. You two have avoided each other since that night when I talked to you."  
  
" What talk?" Legolas smiled.  
  
" Don't try to change the subject. What happened Legolas?"  
  
" I never knew that dwarfs were so nosy."  
  
" Legolas," Gimli said in a more firm voice.  
  
" We kissed."  
  
" HAHA!" Gimli gave him a hard pat on the back. " Good for you lad, what else happened?"  
  
" Nothing." Legolas told him. Gimli raised an eyebrow.  
  
" What do you mean nothing?"  
  
" Exactly that Gimli, nothing. We kissed and it felt great but before anything else happened I asked her to leave."  
  
" Did you not tell her that you fancied her?"  
  
" No! I should have but when I'm around her I act like a young elfling. I don't know what to do."  
  
" You two have been avoiding each other over a kiss? Laddie, you better speak with her and make your intentions clear. Can't have the lass all confused over you."  
  
" You're correct Gimli. I will speak with her when we find her."  
  
**************************  
  
" Where is that blasted girl?!?" Gimli growled. " I missed dinner to go look for her and we can't find her anywhere in this confounded place." Legolas swallowed the urge to laugh at his companion.  
  
" Why don't you go back to camp Gimli? I will continue to look for her."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes, soon it will become to dark for you to look for her."  
  
" Humph. I'm going to give that lass a piece of my mind when I see her." Gimli grumbled when he started to make his way back to camp. Legolas laughed and turned to continue walking.  
  
" Legolas," A voice called out. He turned to look at the direction the voice came from. He saw that the voice belonged to Galadriel.  
  
" Lady Galadriel, Quel undome [Good evening]."  
  
" Quel undome Legolas."  
  
" I am sorry Lady but I can't speak with you, I must find Maria."  
  
" That's why I came to speak with you Legolas." A confused expression was pasted on his face.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I know where she is Legolas."  
  
" Please tell me. The others are worry as am I."  
  
" She by the stream in the east border. You will find her there."  
  
" Thank you Lady Galadriel." She simply smiled and watched as he took off running towards the east.  
  
*********************  
  
Maria was sitting by the stream, her legs in the water. She had been sitting there since her talk with Lady Galadriel. She leaned back, her hands supporting her as she stared at the stars. She lifted one hand and reached towards the stars.  
  
" How much I have changed since I've been here." She sat up and looked at her hands. No longer were her hands smooth but rough and slightly calloused. Her body covered in more scars and her hair that took her forever to grow long was now shorter that ever. She was deadly with daggers and had kissed an elf.  
  
" How did my life get this way?" She mumbled to herself. She took off her shirt and let her body slide into the water. Wearing just her bra and cut off leggings, she floated in the stream and looked up at the stars. She closed her eyes and let the water sooth her tense body.  
  
********************  
  
Legolas ran toward the east stream. " Maria! Where are you?" He yelled out. Maria opened her eyes and swore that she heard someone call out her name. " Maria!" She knew someone called her that time. She lifted up her head.  
  
" Legolas? What are you doing here?" Legolas looked towards the water and saw her treading water.  
  
" Looking for you. Have you been here this whole time?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, Galadriel assured me that I would find privacy. What's wrong?"  
  
" Haldir came to us, he said that you haven't been showing up for training and was worried about you. He asked us to help him look for you. Why did you need privacy? Is something wrong?"  
  
" No, I'm fine. You can go back to camp and tell the rest that you've found me."  
  
" Don't do this Maria."  
  
" Don't do what?"  
  
" You promised us that you would tell us if something is wrong, even if it was something small. Do not go back on your word."  
  
" I'm not hurt."  
  
" Not physically but emotionally. What's wrong Maria? Please tell me. Does have to do with the me?" He asked.  
  
" No."  
  
" Haldir?"  
  
" No."  
  
" The fellowship?"  
  
"…"  
  
" So it involves the fellowship."  
  
" Kind of."  
  
" Come out of the water Maria and speak with me." Maria nodded and swam towards him. He lent her a hand and helped her out of the water. She squeezed the water out of her hair and put back on her tunic. She sat down with Legolas.  
  
" Where do you want me to start?"  
  
" From the beginning." She sighed.  
  
" I went walking with Galadriel two days ago. She took me to this clearing and talked to me. She made me look into this mirror. I didn't like what I saw."  
  
" She showed you her mirror? What did you see?" He asked.  
  
" Some very disturbing things, I would tell you but she told not to say anything to anyone. But it wasn't so much the images I saw, it was her words that cut me like a knife. It made me think." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. " God! Why couldn't she leave me alone?"  
  
Legolas rubbed her back in soothing circles. " Nobody truly knows what the Lady thinks or why she acts the way she does. All I know is that her actions are usually for the best." She nodded and laid down on the grass. " Do you feel better?"  
  
" Yes, thank you." Legolas laid down next to her. " Was Haldir really worried?" She asked.  
  
" Yes. Everyone was. Gimli was with me looking for you but I had enough of his grumbling and sent him back to camp. You better avoid him when you get back." Maria laughed. He turned to face her, he raised himself onto his elbow and looked down on her.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" You have to stop worrying everyone."  
  
" I'll try." He caressed her cheek and moved closer to her face.  
  
" I don't want to hurt you." He said. Maria moved her hands to his chest and grabbed his tunic.  
  
" Then don't." was her reply before she brought his body against hers and kissed him.  
  
************************  
  
Maria was back in her room complaining to Legolas. " That jerk Haldir. I'm gone for two days and he tells me that I'm out of shape. He made me run ten miles this morning!! TEN!!! That little bugger." Legolas laughed. " It was bad enough that even the hobbits had the nerve to lecture me." He laughed again and kissed her. They broke the kiss when there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Come in!" Lady Galadriel entered the room. She smiled at the sight of Legolas and Maria.  
  
" Hello. Legolas, may I speak to Maria privately?" Galadriel asked. Legolas looked at Maria, she sighed and nodded. Legolas walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Maria sat up and offered Galadriel a chair.  
  
" Why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
" I came for your answer."  
  
" I've had the same answer since you talked to me. I will be going."  
  
" Even if it means death?" Maria looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
" Even if it means death." Galadriel gave her a smile that confused Maria. " Is that all you wanted?"  
  
" There's one more thing. Tonight you and the fellowship are invited to dine with Lord Celeborn and I. There will be others but we would be happy if you joined us. Will you come?"  
  
" Do I have to wear a dress?"   
  
" No."  
  
" Then I'll go."  
  
" I leave you to your thoughts." Galadriel walked out of the room leaving Maria slightly confused.  
  
" What a strange life I live." She muttered.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: Those who wanted the original chapter of Training Haldir, could you leave a review with your email address! I hope you liked this chapter, I had a heck of a time writing it, I'm still battling writers block. Come join my group at yahoo. Click to my bio page and the website will be there. I'll have my stories there and some other writers have already posted there stories there as well. You can post any kind of story you want. Please join! 


	22. Goodbye to you

Life Sucks By: Honolulu  
  
Four days had passed since I got my glimpse of the future in Galadriel's mirror. Early in the mornings I would train with Haldir and in the evenings I spent my time with Legolas. Today is my last training session with Haldir and possibly the last time I will see him after our departure.  
  
I sat down on a bench drinking water as we took a short break. " Haldir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you miss me when I leave?" He looked up at me.  
  
"Of course I will, do you even have to ask?" I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"I just wanted to confirm it. It makes me feel better." He nodded with understanding and rose.  
  
"Let's continue, I want to get enough training in because I letting this end early. You must get plenty of rest before you depart." I nodded. I rose, stretched the kinks out of my neck and got into a fighting stance. All the while I blinked back my tears that threaten to fall.  
  
****************  
  
Maria rested with the fellowship at the base of the trees, she slept between the hobbits. At the rise of the sun, Aragorn shook them awake. Maria did not go to the counsel with them and learned that they will be riding the rivers. That morning, they packed up the goods that they were to bring while the elves brought them gifts of food and clothing.  
  
The food that the elves brought consisted of what looked like thin pieces of white bread. But Maria found out that the bread was called 'Lembas' and could fill and strengthen the stamina of a man. The clothing that they provided them were green cloaks which consisted of a hood. At the neck of the cloak, it was fastened with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver.  
  
She also learned that the cloaks would also help them by shielding them from unwanted eyes. After breakfast, Haldir approached them and said that he was to be their guide out of Lothlorien. They traveled ten miles until Haldir lead them to an opening bank of the rivers. Tied to the trees, three small boats had been prepared and stowed with their things ready to go.  
  
The fellowship was arranged in this way: Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in one boat, Boromir, Pippin and Merry in another and last were Legolas and Gimli; who became fast friends; along with Maria. Aragorn led them down the stream to another boat that was carved into a swan.  
  
In the boat sat Lady Galadriel who sang a beautiful song and announced that they were to have one last meal together. Celeborn spoke with them about the many rivers and where they each led to. As the meal started to come to and end, Galadriel passed around the cup of farewell. After each had a sip, Galadriel's maidens walked into the clearing with gifts in their arms.  
  
Each member received a gift from the Lady, all except Maria. The Lady pulled Maria away from the others as the fellowship admired their gifts. " Maria, I do not have a gift to present you that will help you in the battles that you will face but I have something you can wear for the successes." With a wave of her hand, a maiden approach them and presented Maria with a dress.  
  
Maria was immediately telling her that she won't ever wear the dress until the maiden pulled it out of its wrapping. Maria's eyes widened. She looked at the elaborate gown, done in rich silk brocade. The dress was in shimmering white and gold. Long sleeves with a little bit of blue. A belt made in blue silk and a cape to hang off the shoulders.  
  
Maria touched the dress and smiled at the coolness of it. "The dress is gorgeous but how would I keep it intact and clean?" She asked.  
  
"A material will be wrapped around the dress and protect it from the natures. Just promise me that you will wear it at least once." The maiden handed the dress, folded and wrapped, to Maria. She gently took it and placed it in her pack.  
  
"I promise...and thank you." Galadriel smiled and led her back to the fellowship who were saying their goodbyes. Maria ran to Haldir and pounced on him. She hugged him with all her might while he tried to keep his balance. Haldir settled when she placed herself back on the ground. "You will miss me right?" He opened his mouth to respond she cut him off. "Of course you will. Now you take care of yourself." She hugged him again.  
  
"Maria!" She turned to see the others waiting for her. "Come, it's time to depart." Aragorn called out to her. She nodded and faced Haldir. She gave him a smile, a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to the others. He touched the cheek she kissed and shook his head.  
  
"Strange girl." He smiled and waved as they left. Along with Legolas, Maria helped row the boat while he and Gimli discussed about the Lady's gifts they received. As they continued to row, Maria was so engulfed with her thoughts she didn't hear her name being called until Gimli shook her. She shook herself out of her daze and looked at them.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas asked. She nodded.  
  
"What did you want?"  
  
"Gimli and I wanted to know what the Lady presented you with." Maria looked at them, Legolas in particular, and gave them a coy smile.  
  
"I'll show you later." She said as she resumed paddling. The innuendo not lost on either of them, Gimli laughed loudly while the tips of Legolas' ears turned a little red. The rest of the fellowship looked at them strangely when they heard Gimli's loud laughing.  
  
************************  
  
For ten days they traveled on the rivers resting only at night. On the eleventh morning, Aragorn gathered them and he spoke of where their destination should be. The deciding factor came down to Frodo's decision. "I know that haste is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer and I will speak. Let me be alone." Frodo told them as he walked into the woods.  
  
Maria settled down against a tree as Legolas spoke to Aragorn. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft ramblings of everyone and enjoying the soft breeze that played on her warm skin. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt movement next to her. She looked to her left to see Merry sitting down; she smiled at him then listened on to the others.  
  
"Where is Mr. Frodo? Shouldn't he be back now?" Sam asked.  
  
"Frodo is probably thinking hard on the course we shall take but we don't have time to waste." Gimli spoke up.  
  
Merry bit into the apple he had in his hands and looked around their make-shift camp. "Where's Boromir?" He asked. The fellowship look surprised at the point Merry brought up; they looked around camp to find that Boromir was indeed gone.  
  
"Where did he go?" Maria asked, she looked at Aragorn for an answer but even he could not answer.  
  
"We must look for both of them. Time is of the essence." Aragorn said. At that moment Boromir walked in. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I've been picking up wood for the fires and I spoke with Frodo." Boromir told them.  
  
"You've seen Frodo?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What did you speak to him about?"  
  
"I tried to convince him to go to Minas Tirith and not to go east. He grew angry with me and vanished."  
  
"Boromir, we gave Frodo this time to let him decide a course...alone."  
  
"What do you mean by vanished?" Maria spoke up. All eyes whipped back to him.  
  
"He put on the ring. I tried to look for him but I was unsuccessful." Sam jumped to his feet.  
  
"No, Mr. Frodo would never do that. He would only do that if he was trying to get away from someone." Sam shouted.  
  
"How long ago did you see Frodo?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Nearly half an hour."  
  
"An hour since he vanished! We must find him, let's go!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Wait a moment!" Cried Aragorn. "We should divide up in pairs so we won't lose everyone----here, hold on! Wait!" They took no notice of his words. Sam ran off, Merry and Pippin following. The air filled with yells of Frodo's name. Legolas and Gimli soon took off, leaving only Maria, Aragorn and Boromir.  
  
Aragorn sighed and looked at Maria and Boromir. "I don't know what kind of part you played in making Frodo disappear but I want you to follow those hobbits and protect them. Maria, I want you to stay here just in case Frodo comes back. I shall return soon." He gave instructions and ran off, Boromir trailing him.  
  
Maria sighed and plopped down on a log. She sat for awhile, fiddling with a twig between her fingers when she started to feel vibrations on the ground. She stood up and edged closer to the forest. She strained her ears to hear metal clashing, heavy footsteps. Her eyes widen as she grabbed her weapons and strapped them on. She was debating whether or not she should stay or go.  
  
Her decision was made when she heard a horn sound ringing in the air. "Forget this." She took off running into the woods. As she ran farther in, parts of the ground were littered with dead orcs. She stopped and listened, she heard thundering of footsteps heading in her direction. Maria dived behind a bush as dozens of orcs ran past her.  
  
She parted some of the branches to get a look. "Merry...Pippin..." To her surprise, she saw Merry and Pippin being pulled away by the ugly beings. Maria made sure that the orcs were totally gone before she came out of the bushes. She doubled checked to see that her weapons were strapped on tight before she ran after the orcs. Had Maria turned around, she would've seen Boromir on his knees with arrows in his chest.  
  
*****************  
  
As days passed, Maria did her best trying to trail the orcs. She was thankful that on her belt held a pouch that had only two pieces of Lembas bread. When she felt extremely fatigued, she nibbled on the bread. She thanked the gods for Haldir's training. Had it not been for all the endurance running he made her do, she wouldn't have made it this far.  
  
It was the third night of following; the orcs were resting by a nearby stream. Maria collapsed by some boulders. She laid against them trying to catch her breath. She didn't dare light a fire in case they might see it. She blew on her hands to warm them up. She broke off a small piece of lembas and ate it. "So tired." She whispered to herself.  
  
Maria licked her chapped lips and tasted copper from where blood leaked through her broken skin. She gathered her cloak and wrapped it around herself. She shivered slightly from the chilly air. "Just a little sleep." She mumbled as she closed her eyes.  
  
********************  
  
Maria awoke to the noise of movement from below. She gave a little cry as she stretched out her sore limbs. She rubbed her tire eyes and looked over the boulders. She saw the orcs gathering and preparing to leave. Maria moved to stand up but her knees buckled under her. She gritted her teeth when her knees grinded into the ground.  
  
She moved her legs to see that her leggings were slightly torn at the knee and that blood leaked from some little scrapes. She leaned back and shut her eyes. A few tears leaked out, her frustration growing more and more. She rubbed her face and pushed back her dirty and matted hair. Maria hissed as she moved her sore body. Below she could hear the thundering of the orcs leaving.  
  
She broke off a little bit of lembas and popped it into her mouth. She wrapped up the bread, placed it back into the pouch and tied it around her belt. Maria waited a few minutes before running down the hill and to the stream. She kneeled down, cupped her hands and drank some water. She splashed some on her face to wake herself up.  
  
Maria moved to drink more water when she noticed a shadow over her. She slowly moved her hand to her sword. Maria quickly turned and brought out her sword only to have it knocked away from her. She moved to grab it when a punch to the face knocked her to the ground. She tried to stand when the wind was knocked out of her from a kick to her stomach.  
  
Maria rolled out of the way from another kick. She stood up and tried to block the oncoming blows from the orc but she was to unfocused and tired to move quick enough. Maria blocked a punch to her head but missed the hand that grabbed her neck. She was pulled towards the face of the orc. She coughed, trying to struggle away from the bad smell.  
  
"Filthy human." The orc spat out. Maria lashed out, trying to remove its grip on her. Her actions only provoked the orc. The orc tightened its grip, dots started to appear before her eyes as she tried to breathe. Maria's face started to turn blue, darkness came over her as she became unconscious.  
  
******************  
  
"M-a-r-i-a! M-a-r-i-a!" Maria started to come to from the sound of her name. The voice sounded distorted to her. She shook her head to remove the dizziness. "M-a-r-i-a! M-a-ria!" The voice started to sound clearer. " M-a-ria! M-aria! Maria!" She looked towards the voice that was calling her. She found out that Pippin was calling out to her.  
  
"Pippin! Merry!" She cried. Maria moved to get up only to find her arms and feet were binded by rope. She swallowed to get some condensation moving her in dry and sore throat. "How are you two?"  
  
"We're fine! Are you alright?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I'm alr---" She gasped as she was kicked twice by an orc.  
  
"No talking!" The orc hissed at her. An orc leapt towards the hobbits.  
  
"Hello there." He said. He moved down and sniffed Merry. "Tasty little thing. How about a small bite?"  
  
"No!" Both cried Maria and another orc. An orc named Ugluk grabbed the smaller orc away from Merry. Maria gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"No eating the halflings. That is an order, they are to be unharmed." Ugluk commanded. Another orc pushed its way in front of him.  
  
"But we're hungry! We've eaten nothing but rotten, maggot infested bread! We want meat!" The orc cried out. Other voices shouted out in agreement.  
  
"We don't touch the halflings!"  
  
"We're HUNGRY!" Two of the orcs pulled out their swords, others following the same motion. All hesitated to strike Ugluk. Ugluk cried and pulled out his sword. In one swipe, the two orcs were beheaded.  
  
"We leave the halflings for Saruman's doing! Eat the human but no touching the halflings!" He shouted. The group shouted in agreement and headed towards Maria. The hobbits yelled at them as the orcs moved towards her. She tried to scramble away from the hands.  
  
"Don't move!" An orc shouted, it moved down to bite her arm when it cried out. It looked down to see a spear sticking out of its chest. The next moment was a blur to Maria. Merry and Pippin managed to get themselves free as men attacked the group. The hobbits ran to her and cut her binds. She stood up and tried to grab her weapons to find them gone. She looked around the chaos to see her weapons lying near a fire.  
  
"Run into the forest!" She told the hobbits.  
  
"What about you?" Merry asked.  
  
"I'll be right behind you. Now go!" She shouted. They took off as Maria scrambled to get her weapons. She dodged a blow that was aimed towards her head. Making sure to dodge both men and orcs, she quickly grabbed her weapons and headed into the forest.  
  
A rohan soldier that was fighting nearby noticed Maria and saw her head into the woods. What caught his attention were not only the weaponry she carried but the orcs that followed. Quickly killing of the monster he was fighting, he headed after them.  
  
"Merry! Pippin! Where are you?" She shouted as she tried looking for them.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Maria turned around to see an orc trying to swing at her. She jumped back when a man ran to her side.  
  
"I don't know who you are but thanks for the warning!" She told the man.  
  
"You are welcomed but you shouldn't be here!"  
  
"And why not?" She spat out while she tried to block swipes from the orcs that approached them.  
  
"Because no lady should have to fight!" He grunted.  
  
"I'm no lady! What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Haile."  
  
"Nice to meet ya Haile but now is not the time for pleasant introductions." Haile and Maria moved back to back as five orcs surrounded them.  
  
"Do you know how to use that sword and daggers?" He asked.  
  
"Do fish swim?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I know how!"  
  
"On the count of three we strike. Ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"One," They counted off together. "Two...three!!!" They moved apart from each other, both striking down one orc. With her sword in one hand and her dagger in the other, Maria striked with both weapons. Both of them were doing fairly well until two orcs decided to gang up on Haile.  
  
"Help!" He cried out!  
  
"Hold on!" Maria killed the orc as quickly as possible and ran to help Haile. She ran to one orc, stabbed it in the stomach and shoved it to the side. Haile decapitated the last one as he was thrown to the ground.  
  
Maria lended him a hand. "Are you alright?" She asked. He took her hand as she pulled him up.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Tha---"He said no more as blood splattered across his face. Maria looked down to see a sword sticking out of her abdomen. She screamed as it was pulled out. She clutched the wound as blood trickled down her mouth. Haile pulled her to the ground as the orc made a swipe at her body.  
  
Haile laid Maria on the ground as he faced the last remaining orc. Maria cried as she applied pressure to her wound. She watched as Haile faced the orc but not faring to well. Maria slowly pulled herself up and tried to help him fight. The orc shoved Haile to the ground. Maria shoved and stabbed the orc in the back to get its attention on her.  
  
"No Maria!" Haile shouted. The orc turned and ran at her. To slow to dodge him, both Maria and the orc tumbled to the ground. Placing a knee on Maria, the orc used her own dagger to slit her throat. Haile cried as he ran towards the orc and sliced its body in half. Shoving the body aside, he picked up Maria.  
  
She tried to speak but all that came out was blood. Maria grabbed her remaining dagger from her thigh and pressed it into his hand. She started to convulse as she choked on her own blood. Tears leaked out of her eyes and then there was nothing. Her head laid on her shoulder, eyes unseeing, her body limp in his arms.  
  
********************  
  
Four days passed as Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas traveled the plains of Rohan. No sign so far of people. On his back, Legolas carried Maria's backpack that he found at camp. All wondered what happened to Maria, was she alive or dead? They wondered the same for Merry and Pippin.  
  
That fourth morning, Legolas was the early riser and was singing to himself as he eyed the lands. Aragorn moved beside him and looked around. Over the rivers and the rough terrain, Aragorn saw a shadow in the distance moving at a fast pace.  
  
"Riders!" He called out.  
  
"The riders are little more than five leagues distant." Said Legolas.  
  
"Five leagues or one, we cannot escape them in this bare land. Shall we wait for them here or go on our way?" said Gimli.  
  
"We will wait," Said Aragorn. "I am weary and our hunt has failed. These horsemen might know about the orcs. We may get news from them."  
  
"Or spears." Commented Gimli. The three of them waited as the riders came closer. The sound of hooves rumbled against the ground. The riders nearly rode by them.  
  
Aragorn called in a loud voice: "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" With great speed and skill, the riders turned their horses around and surrounded the three companions. The ones who carried spears aimed it at them.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in these lands?" A rider spoke.  
  
"I am Strider. I came out of the North, hunting for orcs." Aragorn answered. The rider jumped off his horse.  
  
"At first I thought you were orcs but now I see that isn't so. You know so little of orcs by hunting in this fashion. Had you continued and ran into orcs, you as hunters would've become the prey. You seem strange to me Strider. Tell me, how is it I did not see you before? Are you of elvish kind?  
  
"No, only one of us is an Elf, Legolas from the Woodland Realm in distant Mirkwood. We have passed through Lothlorien, and the gifts and favour of the Lady go with us." Said Aragorn. The rider, who is named Eomer, spoke more with Strider who later pronounced himself as Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir of Isildur.  
  
"Strange these last days have become. Tell me Aragorn, why do you hunt the orcs?" asked Eomer.  
  
"We are looking for two possibly three of our friends that have been taken captive by the orcs. What can you tell us?"  
  
"That you need to look no further. We've destroyed the orcs."  
  
"And our friends?"  
  
"We saw none and destroyed but orcs."  
  
"That is strange indeed. Did you look amongst the slain? Two of the bodies would be small and look like children to your eyes. They would be clad in grey."  
  
"We saw none. We piled up the carcasses and burned them."  
  
"What about a woman?" Legolas spoke up. "She is quite young and has dark hair and dark skin. Have you seen her?"  
  
"I'm sor—  
  
"Wait!" Eomer was cut off. All eyes averted to the man who spoke up. The rider moved forward and leaped from his horse. "I saw a woman that you speak of."  
  
"What is your name?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Haile, son of Haythe. Was this woman's name Maria?" Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli smiled at the name.  
  
"Yes! Yes! What can you tell us?" Aragorn asked. Haile' face sobered.  
  
"I'm sorry but she is dead." Their smiles wiped off their face, Legolas' face went white.  
  
"No! Not the lass!" cried Gimli. Swallowing hard, Aragorn asked:  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"She saved my life but lost hers." A cry came from the dwarf. "I am sorry for your loss but I have something you would like." Haile moved to his pack on his horse and took out something that was covered in cloth. " Here. She gave them to me. I think she knew what was going to happen and intended me to give this to you." He handed it to Legolas.  
  
Legolas took it and removed the cloth. He nearly cried out when he saw that it was her daggers. He placed her daggers in her backpack that he was carrying. "I am truly sorry for your loss." Said Eomer. He ordered that the spare horsed were to be lent to the strangers. Legolas mounted one of the horses, Gimli sitting behind him.  
  
"Haile!" Legolas called. "Did you burn her body?"  
  
"No, her body lies in Fangorn forest covered by a cloak."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Farewell. I hope you find your two friends and wish you the best of luck." Eomer and his riders parted as Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn rode towards the smoke.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Authors Note: So sorry for the long update, school has been so hectic and there were some personal problems to deal with. This chapter may seem a bit rushed but I'm so anxious to write the next following chapters. Let me know what you think by reviewing!!! 


	23. Sometimes I cry

Life Sucks  
By: Honolulu  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rode hard and swift to the pile of smoke. The smell of burnt skin started to fill the air as they approached. Gimli's nostrils flared as the foul air reached his senses. They halted as they reached the sight. Legolas roamed the area with his eyes. Old fires were still ignited, most put out. The front of Fangorn forest were marked by deep scars in the trunks of many trees. He sneered at the sight of all the dead orcs, some still burning.  
  
They dismounted the horses, Legolas helping Gimli. Gimli rushed to the pile of carcasses having no problem searching through the bodies. Aragorn and Legolas ran to him as he cried out. " What is it Gimli? What did you find?" Aragorn asked.  
  
" One of their wee lil belts but nothing more." He leaned on his axe heavily. Aragorn's jaw clenched. He cried out and kicked a nearby helmet in frustration/anger/grief. He dropped to his knees and placed his face in his hands. Legolas turned away from the sight as his eyes glazed with tears. He looked at the soil beneath his feet and gave a prayer in elvish.  
  
" What do we do now?" Gimli asked.  
  
" Haile said that Maria's body lies in the woods. I must see her!" Legolas told him. Rubbing his face, Aragorn opened his eyes.  
  
" We will find her and say our final farewells." Something on the ground seemed to catch his eye. Aragorn moved forward getting a better look. He placed his hand on the ground for a measurement and then smiled. " Gimli! Legolas! Come look!"  
  
" What have you found?" Gimli grunted.  
  
" Look! A footprint! Too small for a man's print and two small for an orcs foot but small enough for a…"  
  
" Hobbit!" Gimli finished for him.  
  
" Look! More prints! Farther back it shows some struggle as if…they were binded!" Aragorn shouted as he found splintered rope. " There are two sets of hobbit prints but they turn back. Here lied someone. This one was binded as well. The hobbits ran into the forest but this set moves away to the left. It must be Maria's!" He told them as he tried to follow the footprints through the muddled ground.  
  
" She ran all over the area, it seems she blocked and ran from many, this all leads back into the forest. The hobbits may still be alive and the only way we can find them is exploring inside."  
  
" I do not know which daunts me more: Fangorn or the thought of the long road through Rohan on the blasted horse!" said Gimli.  
  
" Then let us go to the forest." said Aragorn. With that, the three of them plunged into the woods.  
  
" These trees are old." Legolas spoke. " So old that it makes me feel young again. It is filled with memory. If I had visited during the times in peace, I may have enjoyed it here."  
  
" Ha! I daresay you would! You elves are strange folk but yet you comfort me but do be swift with your bow as I will my axe." Gimli said.  
  
Legolas and Gimli left the tracking to Aragorn yet he was having difficulty. The ground was covered with heavy brush and managed to cover some tracks. He moved towards the stream that ran though the trees, the wet soil carried the hobbits mark. Following the stream, it led them to a small pond where the hobbits had ate/drank/and cleaned their feet.  
  
" These tracks are over two days old." He explained to them.  
  
" Come Aragorn, sit with us and eat. We will be no use to them if we starve." Gimli handed him a piece of lembas bread.  
  
" I'm certain that they have been here but there are marks…very strange marks that I cannot identify."  
  
" Rest awhile, maybe you will be able to look better with a clearer eye if you took a rest." said Legolas. Not long did he speak up again. " Look!"  
  
" Look at what?" cried Gimli.  
  
" There in the trees."   
  
" I don't have elf eyes."  
  
" Hush, look between the branches and down the path that we came. Can you not see him?"  
  
" I see! I see now! Look Aragorn, it looks like an old man." It indeed did. The figure was bent in old dirty rags, walking wearily leaning on a staff. " It must be Saruman, fire your bow Legolas." Legolas slowly drew an arrow from his back, putting it in place on his bow. " Why don't you fire?"  
  
" We don't know if it is Saruman."  
  
" He is right, be patient Gimli. We watch and wait." said Aragorn as the figure started to approach them. The figure walked on top of a hill looking down on the companions. The glare of the sun blocking their view of the man's face.  
  
" What is a man, elf and a dwarf doing in Fangorn Forest?"  
  
" Fire Legolas!"  
  
" Quiet Master Dwarf! I wish to speak with you, please lower your hand from your axe. You as well Master Elf, lower your bow." Feeling as if they were under a spell the three of them lowered their hands. " Now I ask again…what is a man, elf and a dwarf doing in Fangorn Forest? All clad in elvish garb? That sounds like an interesting tale indeed."  
  
" You sound as if you been well acquainted with Fangorn Forest. Is this true?" asked Aragorn.  
  
" Not well." said the old man. " I have heard from the trees and friends."  
  
" May we learn your name? Time is passing and we have errands that mustn't wait."  
  
" My name! Hahahahah!" The laughter caused a cold chill to run down Aragorn's spine. " Have you not guessed it yet? Pray, tell me why are your errands so important that you don't wish to speak with me?" None of them even moved. " No worries. I have heard that you search for two hobbits. Have no fear, they are with an old friend, does that comfort you? Now that you know where your friends are, you are no longer in a rush. I can tell you where they are, who they're with but let us sit and talk." The old man sat down on the hill.  
  
The movement seemed to break the trance they were in, they relaxed and stirred. All three reached for their weapons. The old man took no notice but stooped and drew apart the rags to reveal bright white robes. Gimli jumped forward, axe in hand. " Saruman! Where have you hidden our friends? Speak now or I will leave a heavy dent in your head!"  
  
The old man who seemed at first very fragile moved to quick for them. He stood and flew back his rags; he stood in gleaming white robes, staff in hand. Gimli's axe clanged to the ground, Aragorn's sword stiff in his hand blazed red. With a shout, Legolas shot off an arrow. The old man, blocking it with his staff, the arrow busted into flames.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn whispered to himself. As the light seemed to fade, it revealed a familiar face. " It cannot be…"  
  
" Gandalf!" cried Gimli.  
  
" Mithrandir! Mithrandir!"   
  
" Gandalf?" He said to himself, as if never hearing the name before. Recognition formed in his eyes. " Yes, that is what they called me. I am now Gandalf the White."  
  
" How is it that you have returned to us?" asked Aragorn.  
  
" I have passed through fire and ice since we parted. I have forgotten much and learned again much that I had forgotten. Tell me of yourselves!"  
  
" What is it that you wish to know? Much has past since you departed with us in Moria. Before I begin, will you not tell us what happen to Merry and Pippin? Did you see them?"  
  
" Nay, I did not encounter with them but I know that they are with an old friend of mine. His name is Treebeard, one of the eldest ent there is and guardian of Fangorn. They are in good company. Now! Sit by me and tell me the tale of your journey."  
  
The companions sat on the ground at his feet, and Aragorn took up the tale. For quite awhile Gandalf said nothing and asked no questions. As the story started to turn darker, Gandalf placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes yet was silent.   
  
As Aragorn told him the death of Boromir and Maria, Gandalf began to slouch more and more. At the end of the news, Gandalf sighed then spoke. " Lady Galadriel had told me Boromir was in peril but I did not see his death. And Maria… had I known that this quest was going to ask for her life I would've protested to her coming." He stood, walked to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" I'm sorry for your loss, I know that out of the fellowship you were closest to her." Gandalf whispered. Legolas, who had turned around doing the conversation with his back to them, had listened to whole thing. As Aragorn recalled the unfortunate death of Maria, Legolas' grip on his bow tightened immensely, his knuckles turning white. He choked down the tears that were ready to be released.   
  
He nearly jumped at Gandalf's contact. He knew that now was not the time to mourn her but to be done in private, away from wondering eyes. Despite the grief that was ready to consume him, he knew that duty came first. With his free hand, Legolas gripped Gandalf's hand in comfort. After a few minutes, Legolas finally released him. " What do we do now?" Gimli asked, breaking the silence.  
  
" The morning is wearing away, we must go soon." Gandalf said. " One part of our journey has ended but a new one has been placed before us. We must go to Edoras and seek out Theoden in his hall. You are needed there Aragorn. There is war in Rohan and worse evil: it goes ill with Theoden."  
  
" Yes, we will go with you but will you not tell us how you retuned?" asked Legolas.  
  
" No, now is not the time and we have stayed too long."  
  
" Then tell us what you will and time allows!" demanded Gimli.  
  
For a moment it seemed Gandalf would not tell them anything, a cloud of pain passed over his face. " Long I fell and with me the Balrog. His fire burning me. We plunged deep into water, cold was the water, nearly freezing my heart. I came conscious on rock, the Balrog no longer burning brightly but resembled a thing of slime and stronger than a strangling snake."  
  
" We fought, as time passed the fight started to balance into my favor. The Balrog turned and fled into the tunnels, me running after him. We twisted and turned in the dark, the being seemed familiar with the area. It seemed that he was leading up. Finally we escaped the angry tunnels and onto the peak of a mountain. Once more, the Balrog was ignited. As we fought, ice fell like rain. I threw down my enemy; he fell, lying broken on the ground."  
  
" Then darkness took me. I was out of thought and time; I wandered on roads that I will not speak off. Naked, I was sent back so I could finish my task. I lay on the ground, unmoving when a sound broke the sky. It was my friend Gwaihir the Windlord. He took me and asked him to lead me to Lothlorien. As I arrived I had learned that you had already left."  
  
" I met council with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, I was presented with my robes and warning for you Aragorn and you Legolas." Gandalf spoke with them. Aragorn, a warning that the dead watch the sea and Legolas, a warning that the sea would tempt his heart to leave the woods. " Now come, we have been in here far too long. If we are to reach Edoras with the sun still in the sky we must leave now." Placing his tattered cloak back on his shoulders, Gandalf guided them out of Fangorn.  
  
Not going back the way he came or going the way Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli entered, Gandalf led them on a different path. As they continued walking, a nasty smell hit their noses. " Argh! We cannot be near the entrance already, we haven't walked that long." Said Gimli.  
  
" You are correct but isn't there something else you wanted to see before we left?" As they moved on, black goo started to appear on some of the leaves. Reaching out, Gimli took a swipe of the goo and tasted it. Then spit it out.  
  
" Orc blood, ick!"  
  
" What reason would an orc come deep inside Fangorn?" asked Aragorn.  
  
One word left Legolas' lip as they looked at the site in front of them. " Maria…" On the ground laid five dead orcs, most of them were in the right shape but one had its head cut off. The bodies were piled up and were placed by a tree. In the corner of another tree laid a body, a cloak covering the body. Lying outside the cloak was an arm with a familiar looking bracelet on its wrist.  
  
Following Legolas, they all moved quickly to the still body. Legolas knelt by it and moved to pull away the fabric, hesitating at first. Grabbing the cloak, he slowly pulled it back. Behind him, he could hear their gasp. Aragorn looked at the site and swallowed down the bile rising in his throat.  
  
Aragorn had seen death and brutality in his life. But never did he see such a crime done to someone he truly cherished in his heart. Gimli cried out to the sky, cursing the heavens for the lost of the lass. Gandalf watched their reactions with a harden mask, his eyes pensive. He looked down at Maria's body and just closed his eyes.  
  
It was the last straw for Legolas. His mask broke and the tears just cascaded down his cheeks. He wanted to move his eyes from her body but not for the life of him could he look away. He took in a ragged breath as he gripped her lifeless hand. He cried at the iciness and how ridged it was. His vision blurred as he looked at her.  
  
Maria's body was cold, her limbs stiff, eyes closed. Around her mouth laid dirt and dried blood. The blood that spilled from her throat and the stabbing wound completely covered her tunic. Legolas tightened his grip on her hand. The blood on her hand smearing onto his. Noticing something bright in the corner of his eye, he looked at Maria's wrist.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened at the sight of the friendship bracelet she made. He stifled a sob. With a shaky hand, he pulled the bracelet off her and placed it next to his own.  
  
Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return  
Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn  
It doesn't really matter  
How the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful good-bye  
  
Legolas looked upon her face. Brushing away a lock of hair from her forehead, he gave a prayer in elvish.  
  
We staggered through these empty   
Streets, laughing arm in arm  
The night had made a mess of me   
Your confession kept me warm   
And I don't really miss you,   
I just need to know   
Do you ever think of you and I   
And that beautiful goodbye   
  
With the help from Aragorn and Gimli, he staggered to his feet. Gimli grabbed the material and placed it over her once more.  
  
When I see you now   
I wonder how   
I could've watched you walk away   
If I let you down   
Please forgive me now   
For that beautiful goodbye   
  
Gandalf gave him a piece of his tattered cloak to wipe the blood off his hands. Scrubbing the drying blood off, his hands turned raw. Still scrubbing, Aragorn took noticed and stopped him before Legolas made his own hands bleed.  
  
In these days of no regrets   
I keep mine to myself   
and all the things we never said   
I can say for someone else   
Cause nothing lasts forever,   
but we always try   
And I just can't help but wonder why   
We let it pass us by   
  
Shutting his eyes from the world, he listened to Gimli speaking in dwarf, Aragorn in common tongue, both giving a eulogy. Gandalf just placed his arm around his shoulder, giving him a squeeze.  
  
When I see you now   
I wonder how   
I could've watched you walk away   
If I let you down   
Please forgive me now   
For that beautiful goodbye  
  
" Do you wish to stay longer? We have all the time in the world." Said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas gave a bitter laugh/sob. " We all know that we can't afford to wait any longer. The day passes us and we have battles to face. Let us go."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Sure? No, but we all knew the consequences of coming on this quest. Maria…she knew as well. I cannot deter our duties any longer. When we are finish, I will find a moment to myself." Legolas turned around and walked towards the entrance of Fangorn, the others following after.   
  
Baby, what can I do  
Oh that'll get through to you  
And sometimes I cry  
It's a fool's lullaby  
And sometimes I cry  
It's just a fool's lullaby  
Oh why  
I'm dying inside  
  
As they left the forest, Legolas was distracted momentarily when Mithrandir had surprised him. Gandalf would be riding one of the Mearas, Shadowfax. Legolas mounted his horse, Gimli decided that he would ride with Gandalf. Taking one last look at Fangorn Forest, he trotted his horse next to the others and started to gallop towards Théoden's hall.

  
  
Deep in the woods of Fangorn laid a prone figure on the brush of the ground. The hand of the being twitched, just a mere second before becoming still once more. The leaves underneath the body crunched as it started to move. A familiar looking white glow descended upon the being.  
  
The body started to move, limbs grew longer/wider, and features on the face changed, clothes changed and hair grew longer. As the glow dissipated, the 'person' struggled to sit up. Using their hand, they removed the material covering their face. Maria blinked at sunlight streaming thru the trees right into her eyes. She lifted her hand to block the sun.  
  
" What the hell?!?" Maria said as she realized that her hand was covered in blood. Raising her other hand, she started to question herself as how she got to wherever she was. Maria rose to her feet and looked down to check herself out. She noticed the differences.  
  
Her blouse was covered in dry blood. She lifted her shirt to see where she was bleeding from but found no wound. Trying to calm herself, she took deep breaths. Maria turned her head to look at her surroundings when she felt a strange sensation on her neck.  
  
Bringing her hand to her jugular, she felt something liquidity on her fingers. She swallowed, fearing the worst. Maria squeaked at the image of her own DNA on her hand. She felt around her neck to make sure she still wasn't drawing any more blood. Feeling satisfied and extremely confused about the whole situation, Maria racked her brains to figure out what happened.  
  
As her eyes took in the forest, her eyes caught the bodies of the orcs. Realization dawned on her. Her throat convulsed as she bent forward and vomited. After a few minutes, she grabbed a tissue from her pocket and wiped her mouth. Grabbing her breath spray as well, she squeezed in three mouthfuls of it. Feeling better, her mind whirled over the events and it all came down to one answer.  
  
" I'm back." Maria whispered to herself. Going back into her mind, she pulled out her memories of when she was last in Middle Earth. " It just can't be possible!" Recognizing part of the woods, picking up her cloak, she headed north out of Fangorn. As she walked, she tripped on the occasional root from the heel of her boot catching it.  
  
When Maria finally walked out of the forest, she started to gag on the smell that reached her nose. Covering her nose and mouth, she looked around and saw piles of dead orcs, some still smoldering. Feeling the chilly air, she brought her cloak around her shoulders and clasped it at the neck.  
  
Maria searched around but found no one. Sitting down, far away from the corpses, she tried to clean her hands. Finding it unsuccessful, she tried to come up with a plan. Her thoughts coming up short, she tried to figure out her bearings. " What the hell am I suppose to do?"  
  
Her answer came into view, a brown steed trotted up to her. The horse walked up to her and shook its head at her. Maria stood up and petted his mane. Looking around to see if anyone came with the horse, she found no one. " Are you going to help me become…well…un-lost?" The horse nodded. " Figures." She walked to his side.  
  
" Now, mind you. I haven't ridden a horse in a long time, not even bareback, so…try to go easy on me." Gathering up her momentum, she hopped onto the horse after a few unsuccessful tries. " Okay, take me to wherever I'm suppose to go." Listening to the command, he took off.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Authors Note: I know! It's been a long time since I last updated and I apologize. Its summer now and school has been let out so hopefully I will update more. Here's the new chapter! Hope you liked it! Let me know by reviewing.


	24. Hello again

Life Sucks  
  
By: Honolulu  
  
Maria rode swiftly, the wind whipping her hair around, giving her slight twinges of pain when her hair would hit her face. She tried pulling her hood up but the wind would always rip it off her head. She swore that her butt would be covered with bruises from the hard riding on the bareback horse.  
  
Her only grip was that on the horse's mane. She held the horse's mane not with a death grip but with enough strength to keep her stable and upright. For many hours she continued on, only stopping when it had become too much for her to handle or her steed needed rest. Not too far from Maria were her companions that she sought out. They too rode barely stopping as the night fell on them. Gimli, who rode with Gandalf, nodded off and nearly tumbled off. Soon their destination was in front of them, Théoden's Hall.  
  
Maria was starting to feel frustrated, tired, and very hungry. She had been riding for two days and hadn't eaten since. As her horse drank from a small river, she spoke to him. "SO....um...do you know where we are headed?" The horse nodded. "And you can't tell me where it is because I don't understand horse." He nodded again. "You're very smart." The horse nodded and neighed as if he was laughing.  
  
She yawned into her palm as she tried to hop back onto the horse. Her body weary from the traveling showed, her tries were unsuccessful. Growling in anger, she laid down on the ground. "Damn it! Can't I sleep for just an hour?!?" The horse shook his head. "Too much to ask?" He nodded. "Argh!" Maria shouted. Slowly getting to her feet, she moved back a couple feet away from the horse.  
  
She jumped up and down, and then did a few jumping jacks to get the blood flowing through her body also to wake herself up. Parting her feet, she took off running to gain some momentum. Reaching the horse, she touched his back and leapt up, landing hard. "Ah!...my crotch....whimper..." The horse stood still as Maria whimpered in pain. Adjusting herself, she talked.  
  
"Do you mind if I call you Charlie? I can't just keep calling you it, him, he, horse." At first came no answer but then Charlie nodded. "Okay then...Charlie, do you mind if I sleep on your back? I mean, we can keep going to...wherever we're going but I need some sleep." Charlie nodded. "Thank god for that small blessing. Just let me get situated and we can leave." Pulling her hair together, she tucked it into her shirt and placed the hood over her head. Maria placed her hands around Charlie's neck and clasped them tight. Laying her head down, she told him to lead the way.Charlie started off, neither in a gallop nor in a trot. Just moving in a comfortable speed, they headed off.

* * *

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Medusel. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is very strong now." Gandalf informed them as they entered the gates. Looking around, the people stopped and stared at them. The whole area very quiet and still.  
  
"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said, even his voice seemed much larger with the silence. With the help from Gandalf, they all dismounted their horses and climbed the stairs in front of them. The guard at the door approached them.  
  
"I cannot allow you before King Theoden so heavily armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By the order of Grima Wormtongue." Hama, the doorward, said. Looking at his companions, Gandalf nodded. Keeping the eyes on the guards, they disarmed themselves. Legolas smirked at the guard's reactions when they saw how many weapons they had on their selves.  
  
Gandalf moved forward to enter when Hama stopped him. "Your staff."  
  
"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part a old man with his walking stick?" Looking at him with conflict, Hama allowed them entrance. Playing the part of an old man, he took Legolas' arm and entered. Inside, a very pale man with clammy skin, Grima, is seated beside Theoden.  
  
"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima told the King.  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf announced.  
  
"He is not welcomed." He whispered in Theoden's ear.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden seemed to have trouble speaking.  
  
"A just question my liege." Grima stood up and walked in front of them.  
  
"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name you,  
  
Ill news is an ill guest."  
  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf spat at him and rose his staff  
  
At the sight of the staff, Grima scrambled back. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" At his words, the guards surrounding the hall moved to attack Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. The guards standing by Hama moved forward but he stopped them and shook his head. As they fought, Gandalf walked to Theoden.  
  
"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows."  
  
Tackling Grima down to the stone floor, Gimli placed his foot on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you."  
  
"Hearken to me. I will release you from the spell." Raising his hand, he concentrated.  
  
"Hahahhhahah! You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Opening his eyes, Gandalf took a step back and threw off his cloak to reveal white robes. Theoden seemed startled at the sight and tried to sink back into his seat.  
  
"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Raising his staff once more he pointed at Theoden's chest.  
  
"Ahhh!" cried the King as he squirmed. A woman, clothed in a white dress, moved to Theoden's aid but was stopped by Aragorn.  
  
"Wait." Aragorn told her.  
  
"If I go...Theoden dies." The words came from Theoden's mouth but voiced by Saruman.  
  
"You did not kill me. You will not kill him."  
  
"Rohan is mine!"  
  
"Be gone!" Theoden tried to jump at him but was slammed back into his seat by Gandalf's staff. Out in the distance, Saruman was knocked backwards in his tower. Breaking from Aragorn's hold, the woman in white ran to Theoden. She cried as his features started to turn to normal.  
  
"I know your face. Eowyn...Eowyn." Said Theoden. She smiled as he touched her face. "Gandalf?"  
  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend."  
  
"Dark have been my dreams of late."  
  
"Your fingers would remember their old strength better--- if they grasped your sword." Hama passed the sword to Gandalf who then handed it to Theoden. The King took the sword by the handle and pulled it out, moving his gaze, his eyes landed on Grima.  
  
Eowyn watched as her uncle threw down the filth, Grima, down the stairs. She was ready to turn her eyes away as her uncle was ready to slain Grima but he was stopped by a man. She watched as the man talked her uncle out of the killing. Eowyn realized it was the same man that had stopped her earlier. She ran her eyes over his figure not stopping at a particular spot. She came to the conclusion that she appreciated and respected him and his company.  
  
"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

"Long has it been since I last spoke to you Gandalf. Tell me how much has changed since my mind was not my own." Said Theoden.  
  
"As you seem to already know, the ring was recovered after all these years. We held council and decided the best course of action. We were surprised when received no man from Rohan but continued on. I will not tell you where the fate of the ring is now for there are spies everywhere but I will tell you what was decided. A fellowship was made, a fellowship of ten to set out and destroy the ring."  
  
"As you see, there are only four of us. Our group was overtaken and we split, some of our friends didn't survive. As the ring heads for its fate, we are here to help you Theoden. The Istari Saruman was the one who bewitched your mind; he has betrayed us and allies himself with Sauron. He works in Isengard and his forces of the creatures, orc and uruk-hai, grow stronger. Now that he knows that he has no more power after you, he will come after Rohan." Gandalf informed him.  
  
Eowyn, who tended to the children her Uncle brought in, listened to the whole conversation. "Uncle, they had no warning and they were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through westfold, burning everything as they go."  
  
"Where's Mama?" asked the young the girl.  
  
"Hush."  
  
"This is but a taste of what will happen. Go out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your people. You must fight." Gandalf insisted.  
  
"You have 2000 men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. They will fight for you." Aragorn said.  
  
"They will be 300 leagues away by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want from me but I will not risk my people. I will not risk open war."  
  
"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."  
  
Moving from his seat, Theoden walked up to Aragorn. "Last time I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Moving back to his throne, he sat down and scrubbed his face with his hands. "You said that there was ten and now there is only four. Who has died on this journey?"

* * *

Maria awoke to voices.  
  
"Who....can....sleep...why" Came one voice.  
  
"Release...arrive...steed....Theoden...man" Came another. Unclasping her hands, she rose from her position. She groaned as she realized how stiff her body had become. Stretching her back, she heard a crack and winced. Maria looked from underneath the hood to see three guards. They noticed her presence and moved closer to her. Each of them placed a hand on the hilt of their swords.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked one.  
  
"I'm Mar...Mark. Who the hell are you?" She asked, in no mood to be polite.  
  
"I am Hama, the doorwood of Theoden. What is your business in Edoras?"  
  
As Hama spoke to her, Maria racked her brain to figure out why the place sounded so familiar. 'Legolas spoke to me about this place but what is it that he said. He said it was ruled by a man named...what is his name!? Theo something, Theo....' "Den!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hama asked.  
  
"Sorry, didn't realize that I spoke that last part aloud. Never mind. Your King is Theoden...right?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" He asked warily.  
  
"I need to seek council with him. It's urgent that I speak with him."  
  
"I'm sorry but now is not the time."  
  
"Please..." She pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry." Maria sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Then will you at least provide me with shelter?"  
  
"I'm sorry but..."  
  
"Please." She cut him off. "I have been riding two, nearly three days non-stop. I'm exhausted and so is my horse. I'll take anything." Hama spoke with his fellow guards while Maria tried to get off Charlie.  
  
"You may stay in the stables with your horse. That is all I can give you."  
  
"That's fine, thank you."  
  
"Follow me." As Maria dismounted Charlie, she groaned at the soreness of her legs. Hama turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" She waved him off as she swore to herself. Slightly moaning, she walked behind him, Charlie trailing her.  
  
During her time with Hama, Maria never lowered her hood until he left her with some bread and cheese. Running her fingers through her hair, she yawned. 'What should I do?' "How am I gonna speak with Theoden? Charge in like John Wayne?" Charlie neighed. "Yeah right. I'll be killed." She stood up and walked by the water bin.  
  
Staring at her reflection, she scoffed. "Look what a mess I am." Leaning her head back, she ran her hand down her throat. Despite the blood, her throat was unmarred. Raising the hem of her top, nothing but dried blood on her abdomen. "Why now of all times? Why go to such lengths?" Splashing at the water, she sat down in the hay. Pulling her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes and just cried.  
  
Seeming to sense his mistress' distress, Charlie nipped at her shoulder. Lifting her head, she gave a choked laugh at his actions. "Thanks." Rubbing his nose, she rose and wiped her face, composing herself. Grabbing her hair, she stuffed it back down her shirt and pulled her hood up. Making sure that her features were well hidden, she moved towards the stable doors.  
  
"Stay here Charlie, get as much rest as you can." Saying that, she walked out. Maria walked towards the hall; she stopped and watched Hama with his men. Gathering herself, she walked up to them; she reached for the door when the guards stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you may not enter."  
  
"I need to speak with King Theoden. It's very important." She told them.  
  
"I'm sorry." She took a step forward but was blocked by spears.  
  
"Turn back." Hama told her. She nodded and turned around.  
  
"I'd like to apologize ahead of time." She said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"John Wayne style it is." She muttered to herself. Turning back around, "For this." Pulling back her right arm, she hit Hama on his jaw. He fell back against the doors, bursting them open. The two guards moved forward, kicking up her leg, she knocked one in the stomach. Maria dodged a blow to her face and punched the last guard in the shoulder, making him collapse against Hama. Running in, she quickly looked around and saw, what she was guessing, Theoden sitting on his throne.  
  
"SEIZE HIM!" Turning around, in the entrance stood Hama and many more guards. Running towards the nearest table, she tried to get them as far as possible.  
  
"I just want to talk to Theoden!" She yelled, running around trying to avoid capture, she grabbed random items to create an obstacle. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn joined in the chase. She jumped on top of one of the tables and moved to run off in the opposite direction when something caught her eye, particularly a person. The distraction was just what they needed. One of the chasers grabbed her ankle and pulled her feet from under her. She shrieked as she went down.  
  
Maria grunted as she let her arms take the brunt of the fall, her jaw still smacked the wood. Several hands nabbed her and snatched her off the table. She hissed as they tossed her down to her knees and binded her hands. "Fool! Why do you enter King Theoden's hall without permission?"  
  
"I needed to speak with him. It was crucial and I could not wait." She said while deepening her voice.  
  
"So you would risk death just to be heard?"  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" Theoden watched as captive was interrogated.  
  
"What is your name?" Silence. "What is your name?" The guard brought up his hand to hit Maria when Theoden intercepted. He approached her.  
  
"Will you remove your hood?" Theoden asked.  
  
"I would if I could but I can't since I'm all...tied up at the moment."  
  
"Remove his hood." Hama faced her and forcibly removed it.  
  
"Ow! You didn't have to yank it off. I think you pulled some hair." Maria shook her hair free but kept her head down, her attention focused on Theoden.  
  
"Speak. Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm searching for three of my comrades. One is an elf; another is a dwarf and a man. I lost contact with them days ago and I have to find them. It is very important that I do so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I cannot say. I don't know whether you are friend or foe." She watched as he conversed with someone she couldn't see. Maria became extremely confused when he ordered the guards to untie her and when he smiled at her.  
  
"You need to look no further."  
  
"I don't?" Theoden moved out of her line of sight as Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn greeted her eyes. Her eyes watered as she looked at them.

* * *

Legolas watched from the shadows as Theoden spoke with the captive. He could not see the man's face but listened to his answers. He couldn't help but notice the man's speech pattern. He headed for Gimli and Aragorn who stood behind Theoden.  
  
"I'm searching for three of my comrades. One is an elf; another is a dwarf and a man. I lost contact with them days ago and I have to find them. It is very important that I do so." Legolas raised an eyebrow and looked at his friends. He spoke in low tones with Aragorn when Theoden spoke to them.  
  
"Do you know this man?" He asked them.  
  
"No. The remaining fellowship wouldn't have been able to reach here from where we departed. And the only person who could have is dead." Aragorn spoke.  
  
"What do you wish of him?"  
  
"Untie him and let us look upon him. Draw your weapons in case he is foe." Legolas and Gimli followed his instructions and prepared their weapons. As Theoden moved, Legolas focused on his target. Aiming his arrow on the man's heart when he heard the clatter of Gimli's axe hitting the ground. He looked at him and then looked at Aragorn. Both had the same dumbfounded looks on their face, both focused on the captive.  
  
He looked back at the man and realized why Gimli dropped his beloved axe. He slowly lowered his bow as he stared at her in disbelief. He moved to take a step towards her but stopped. "It's not possible. You're dead." He shook his head. "No! You're dead! I saw your body."  
  
"You saw...oh. I know what this looks like. It's really me though."  
  
"No! You're not her! You don't look like her! She's dead!" He denied.  
  
"I know I've changed..."  
  
"You can't change because you are dead!" He cut her off.  
  
"Legolas! It's really me. Celeste introduced us. I accidentally spitted my water on you when I found out your true age. You were the first to know that I was going to join the fellowship. Both you and Aragorn helped trained me. I turned your hair blue. I made those friendship bracelets that you're wearing. You made me promise to tell you when I was hurt in any way." She babbled to him. "Please believe me." She cried.  
  
Legolas could feel the walls that he erected around his heart come crumbling down at her words. He truly wanted to believe her but she looked...different. Maria took small steps, as she faced him, she extended her hand to him. He looked at her eyes and realized that it truly was her. He moved to place his hand in hers' when he caught sight of the blood on her hands, neck and torso.  
  
In his minds' eye, he flashed back to when he saw her body. She was cold... "So cold." Hanging his arm back to his side, he took one more look at her and walked away. Maria watched him leave; she closed her eyes and clutched her hand into a fist. She opened her eyes when she felt a tug on her cloths. She looked down to see Gimli.  
  
"Give him time lass." She gave him a teary smile and bent down.  
  
"It's been awhile." She said and then gave him a tight hug. He gave her a pat on the back before letting go. She stood up and saw Aragorn. He simply opened his arms as she threw herself into them. He just held her for the time being. Maria looked over his shoulder to see what she didn't expect. "Gandalf?" She moved out of Aragorn's' embrace to look him. "How?"  
  
"Let's just say that death just doesn't agree with us." He said while giving her an impish grin. She gave a snort of laughter in response. They hugged each other in remembrance.  
  
"It's good to see you."  
  
"You as well child."  
  
"Would anyone mind telling me what is going on?" Theoden asked. Eowyn, who watched the scene unfold, agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
"Theoden, my friend, meet Marianna. One of the members of the fellowship." Gandalf said.  
  
"You have some explaining to do."

* * *

"And now here I am." Maria explained to them. She looked at everyone's reactions. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Gimli looked like they understood while everyone else just looked at her as if she grown another head. "You don't believe me do you?"  
  
"Pardon me Marianna but that is quite a far-fetched story." Said Theoden. "You don't expect me to believe all of this, do you?"  
  
"It's Maria and yes I do."  
  
"Gandalf, surely you do not believe this?"  
  
"Had I not seen her body only days ago....I would still believe her." He answered. Aragorn watched on in amusement between the three when he saw Maria yawn.  
  
"Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow. Maria is weary and I believe she would like a bath and new clothing." He said.  
  
"That would be great." She said. Theoden nodded in agreement.  
  
"Eowyn, would you show Maria to a room and fetch her new cloths?"  
  
"Of course. Follow me." Maria gave the three one more hug before she left. They walked in silence as Eowyn led her to a bathe room. "You may wash here, I will return soon." She nodded in response and watched as she left. Once alone, she removed her shoes and clothes. She yelped at the heat of the water then slowly inched her body in. She sighed in satisfaction as the warmth worked out the kinks in her body.  
  
As she rested for the moment, her mind went back to when Legolas rejected her hand and refused to believe her. The brush-off felt like a slap to the face. Groaning at the thought, she nabbed what appeared to be shampoo. She worked it into a lather and ducked her head in the water to rinse. Taking the bar of soap, she scrubbed hard into her skin. Maria watched as the water turn into a bright shade red. As she finished cleaning her legs, Eowyn walked in.  
  
"Are you finished?" She asked. Maria nodded. "Good, I brought fresh clothing and I hope they fit. Come out." She held out a white bathrobe. Maria didn't move. "Don't be shy. Come out."  
  
"Shy is not what I'm afraid of."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She muttered. She stood up and tried to snatch the robe out of her hands but it was too late. Eowyn caught site of the scars.  
  
"None of your business. Can I have the robe?" She nodded dumbly and gave it to her. Her eyes never straying from the disfigured skin, Maria tightened the robe around her waist as she stepped out. "You brought clothes?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes." Handing her the nightgown she asked, "How did you receive those? In battle?"  
  
"Only one."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Are you going to help me or not?" She said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes." Dropping the topic for now, Eowyn helped her dress. Once changed, she showed her the room she would be sleeping in. "If there is anything you need, I am only four doors down. Goodnight."  
  
"Night." When the door shut, Maria laid down on the bed. Sighing to herself, she blew out the candles that lighted the room and went to sleep.

* * *

Maria woke to movement in the room. She opened her eyes assuming it was Eowyn but it was him. "Legolas?" He stood stiffly by her window, looking out but seeing nothing. Sitting up, she called out to him once more. Never turning to look at her, he spoke.  
  
"I brought your belongings. I thought you might want them." Silence filled the room. Pushing the blankets away, she walked up to him. He gave a soft gasp at her touch.  
  
"Legolas," She turned him around to face her. His eyes were bloodshot, tears streaming down his cheeks. Using both hands, she wiped them away. Pulling her hands back, he snatched one and placed it back on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.  
  
"The last time I saw you, touched you...you were so still, cold to the touch. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It looked like you but it wasn't. I thought, 'That's not her! It can't be! My love is alive and well. She's so energetic and happy' When I saw the bracelet and dagger, I knew otherwise. I knew you wouldn't give it to anyone because it was precious to you. I have never cried so hard in my life. I tried to harden my heart but then I saw you...rosy cheeked and bright. I tried to believe that it was some conjured image my mind created but when I saw your eyes, I knew in my heart it was you." He opened his eyes and peered into her eyes. "But my mind still refuses to accept it."  
  
With his own hands, he cupped her face. "Help me understand." Lowering his head down to hers', he kissed her. Slowly, she kissed him back. The kiss was unhurried and gentle, emotions flowing to one another. She wrapped her hands behind his neck, her body leaning into his. As they pulled back for air, he gathered her to his chest, hugging her. Maria pulled back a bit and took a good look at him. Despite his flawless face, his eyes told another story.  
  
Pulling away from him, she led him to the bed. She sat him down at the edge and placed herself between his legs. "Close your eyes" He did what he was told. She leaned over him and ran the tips of her fingers down his face. First, she touched his forehead, going south, she ran her thumbs across his eyebrow, down his temple, across and under his eyes, cheekbones, jaw, and chin. She brushed her finger against his lips and down the bridge of his nose. She gave a light kiss on each eye, then softly kissed him.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled at him and reached for the hem of his tunic. She ran her hand across his stomach then pulled the tunic up. Raising his arms for her, she removed it. She pushed him back and removed his boots. Legolas laid against her pillows. Maria crawled to his side and gave him another kiss. He cupped her face and tried to deepen it when she pulled his hands away. "Not now. You need sleep. We will speak in the morning. Now rest."  
  
Giving him one last kiss, she covered them. She shifted herself and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt him move. Legolas placed himself on her chest, close to her heart, arms around her waist. She smiled and rested her chin on top of his head. Closing her eyes, she stoked his hair and fell asleep.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! Hope you liked the chapter, explanation will be in the next one. Review! 


	25. Why would I lie?

Life Sucks

By: Honolulu

Legolas awoke to a soft breeze caressing his face. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. Over in the corner sat Maria in a chair. One knee brought up to her chest as she looked through her backpack. He watched as she smiled when she brought out her pointe shoes. Running her fingers over them, she gave a small laugh. As if knowing that she was being watched, she looked up at him. Still smiling, she spoke, " Do you remember when we were still at Elrond's, and he asked me to dance for the festivities?" He nodded. "I was a bit peeved at the idea and embarrassed when I fell but now...I can look back at it and laugh. Makes me a bit sad actually."

Placing her shoes on the table, she got out of her seat and walked to him. Crawling on the bed, she loomed over him. Bringing her face near his, he met her half way and kissed each other. Moving apart she whispered, "Good morning." He smiled and moved his hands on her back, pulling her forward so she laid against his chest. He flipped them over so he could look upon her. Legolas ran his eyes over her face and came to realize that she looked different. He caught his breath when he looked at her...really looked at her. Her eyes looked to be a bit duller, not as bright as when they first met and when he last saw her. Her hair was no longer chin length but a bit past her shoulders and a lighter shade, making her look older.

"Sut? [How?]" He said dropping his smile.

"What?" She asked, confused by his change in demeanor.

"How?" He repeated. She sighed.

"Let me up." He moved, she sat up and moved back to the table. Licking her lips, she faced him.

"This may be hard for you to believe but it's all true. Legolas," Maria looked at him, her eyes cold sober. "It has been three years since I last saw you." He looked at her, his eyes wide, and then he laughed. "That's not the response I was expecting." He continued laughing hysterically. "Are you quite finished?" He swallowed his laughs and looked at her.

"You must be...joking."

"I wish I were but I'm not."

"You have to be! That can't be true, you're lying!"

"I'm not lying! Look at me, do I look the same to you?" He swallowed...hard. "Let me explain everything without interruptions. Agreed?" He nodded. "Let me start from the beginning. The last time I saw you was when we decided to rest and have Frodo make a decision of where we should head. When it came to our attention that Frodo did not return, Boromir explained that Frodo wore the ring and vanished. All of you left camp to search for him but I was to remain in case he returned. Waiting, I heard fighting and I wasn't sure if I should go and help but then I heard a horn. Right then I made my decision and ran off into the woods."

"I hid as a pack of orcs ran past me but I noticed they had Merry and Pippin with them. I ran after them. I trailed them as best as I could without being caught but it wasn't good enough. I was found and taken. I remember waking up to the sound of my name being called. It was them; we were all tied up and couldn't move. A fight broke out amongst the orcs about whether or not they should eat us. It was agreed that I was worthless and could be food." She took a deep breath. "One crawled up my body and was ready to...bite me!" She spat out. "Just as he was about to, the orc screamed in pain, through his chest was a spear. What happened next was a blur. Um...Merry and Pippin set me free. I instructed them to run into the woods, I would follow after I had retrieved my weapons."

Legolas listened as she spoke about the horrific events. "I neglected to look around me as I ran in after them. I called out for them as a warning was sent my way. A couple orcs followed me into the woods, as did a man. I can't recall his name but with his help, we defeated them. I went to help the man off the ground when I was...um...." Her voice trembled. "...when I threw from behind with a sword." She gripped her hair. "The pain was immense but the man was in trouble, I tried to distract the orc but it proved to be fatal." Tears glistened her cheeks, her nose runny. She closed her eyes. "I can still feel the cold metal against my neck." She brought up her hand to her throat. "I...I can't remember what happened afterwards but I supposed I d-died here. That wasn't the case back home." She looked at him.

"I woke up, as if I were dreaming, back at an old abandoned building that I always go to when I want to dance or be alone. I was brought back to the same spot that I was taken from when I came to Middle Earth." She gave a small chuckle at his incredulous stare. "I found it hard to believe too. When I looked around, it seemed like I wasn't even gone. I looked my reflection in the mirrors; I looked exactly the same before I left. My hair was longer, my hands weren't calloused, and I was wearing my jeans and t-shirt. I thought I was going insane. Was all of it just a dream? A figment of my imagination? I left the place and went in search for the date. It was the same day. The same damn day! I really thought I was going crazy!"

"I walked back to my home in a daze. I entered my place and just sat down. Then it hit me; I didn't have my bag with me. I left it with you. I searched my home and went back to the building, I didn't find it. I had to have more proof though. When I thought about it, I figured if I still had my scars it was all true. The scar on my shoulder was there. I knew I wasn't nuts. I wasn't sure what to do after that." She sighed. "Social services, they're people who help human welfare," She explained at his confused expression, "came to my apartment when they found out my mother died. With their help, I buried my mother and continued going to school." She looked him straight in the eye. "You have to understand, I tried to find out why I came to Middle Earth and a way to get back but after a year and a half with no results...I had to give up. I had to move on."

"The reason why I look so different is because time passes by more quickly back in my world than it does here. Three years have gone by, I was 16 when I left, I'm 19 now. I've matured, changed albeit not much." Legolas simply stared at her. "Do you understand now?" He stared down at his hands. "Legolas?"

"You've only been gone for a few days and I find out that you've been alive all this time. The pain is still fresh." He said after a pause.

"And I understand that, I do."

"Do you really?" He stared at her, his face stony. She looked at him with a puzzled and hurt expression.

"I can't believe that you actually just said that." Her tone expressed her anger. "Of course I understand! I'm the one that fucking died! I'm the one that left! I thought I went insane! I'm the one who left all my friends and YOU! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK THAT QUESTION?!?" She crumbled against the chair crying. Legolas jumped to his feet and ran to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled her to his chest. "I had no right to ask that question. It just hurts so much and to see you alive..." He rocked her in his arms. Her tears wetting his bare chest. "It's all too much."

"I-I k-know...I-I hurt t-t-too." She sobbed. He lifted her in his arms and walked back to the bed. He leaned back on the pillows, rubbing her back to calm her. As her tears started to subside, Maria breathed in his scent. Burying her face in the crevice of his neck, she inhaled deeply and sighed. "You still smell wonderful." She uttered. She could feel his chest rumble at the comment.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." He murmured.

"It's okay, we're both uptight right now. I mean, how many people can say they went through a situation like this?"

"Not many."

"That's right." He smiled at her and brushed back hair that was getting into her eyes.

"I've missed you." She smiled.

"I missed you too." Tipping her head back, he kissed her.

* * *

Aragorn watched Gimli pace the hall with amusement. "Confounded! Where are they?" Gimli grumbled.

"Do not worry yourself. I'm sure that they're fine. They are just getting reacquainted with each other." Aragorn laughed at his expression.

"How much longer must we wait? We have much to do and they are—"

"'They are' what Gimli?" He turned around to see Maria and Legolas beaming at him. "Are you planning to finish that sentence?" She smirked. Gimli opened his mouth then shut it with a 'click'.

"It's about time you two appeared."

"It's only 7:30 in the morning! Relax. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No."

"No wonder you're so grumpy!"

"Hmmph! We were waiting on you two!"

"Well, we're here now. Let's eat." Aragorn smiled at him, then looked at Legolas. Catching his eye, they shared a look and grinned.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Aragorn asked while chewing on a piece of bread.

"What? Oh! I had to convince one of the handmaidens to steal some men's clothes for me. There was no way that I was going to run around in a dress or in the dirty clothes I was wearing." She shifted on the bench. "But they are a tad uncomfortable. Have to get use to them again." She explained.

"Do you plan on cutting your hair again too?"

"No!" "Yes!" Legolas and Maria said at the same time. "What do you mean no/yes?" "You go first." Gimli laughed.

"Argh! You go first!" She said.

"I like your long hair, I enjoy running my fingers though it." He said.

"That's great for you but it's going to get in my way."

"I'll braid it for you."

"Well...okay then. I won't cut it." That's how Eowyn and Theoden found them. Eowyn took in the sight and was startled by the fact that Maria was wearing men clothing.

"Lady Maria, did the handmaiden not give you proper clothing?" Theoden asked as he sat down.

"Oh, she did but I prefer something that's not as binding. Besides, if I'm going to be running around with the guys, I'm bound to get dirty and I don't want to ruin any dresses." He didn't seem to like that last comment.

"What do you mean by 'running around with the guys'?"

"Well, today I need to refresh my self with my weapons so Legolas and Aragorn are going to give me a quick session."

"Milady, are you suggesting that you fight along with us?" Eowyn watched on in interest.

"The name is Maria and yes I do. I was brought back here for a reason and I don't think it was to enjoy the scenery." Theoden opened his mouth to argue when she raised her hand. "I know, I know. You don't believe I should be out there in battle. I've heard it all before. The thing is that it's not your choice. I've been fighting these orcs longer than you have by what Legolas has told me and so I have an advantage. I know what to expect out there on the battle lines and I can handle myself." With that said, she stood up and walked back to her room to retrieve her weapons.

Eowyn turned to face Aragorn, her eyes wide with questions. "Is that how she received those scars?" She asked.

"You've seen the scars?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, how did she acquire them?" Now it was Theoden to watch in curiosity.

"The scar she has on her shoulder, she got it when we were escaping from Moria. She was struck by a poisonous arrow from a goblin. It was too late to realize she was shot when the poison took serious effect. It had to run through her system before she could begin healing. The mark is a reminder to a promise she made to us." Aragorn explained.

"And the others?"

"That's personal." She whirled around to see Maria standing at the entrance, her daggers at her side. Walking up to them she placed them on the table and unsheathed them. Both were covered in a purple and red coating. Addressing the guys, she said, "Do you have anything to clean the blades?" Aragorn nodded and went to seek it.

"May I touch it?" Eowyn asked. Maria nodded. Handling the weapons in her hands, she looked at them. "Are these elvish crafted?"

"Yes, they are."

"It's so light." She gave a quick swipe in the air. "These must serve you well." She said, placing them back on the table.

"Not well enough." She caught the cleaner Aragorn tossed at her.

"What do you mean?" Grabbing a rag, Maria dipped it in the cleaner and started wiping the blades.

"This is my blood I'm cleaning off it." She smirked at her reaction.

"Maria..." Aragorn said, the tone gave off a warning.

"I may have grown up but I'm still a brat." She laughed.

* * *

From the steps, Eowyn watched as Legolas and Aragorn trained Maria in the fields. She couldn't help but scorn Maria for her bold ways, defying her Uncle and yet admire her. She could feel herself be a bit jealous at how much respect Maria was shown from the men, even from her Uncle. She observed Maria closely. How she familiarized herself with her weapons, it was obvious that she had some skill. She listened to how well she got along with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. Aragorn. From the beginning, he had shown nothing but respect for her views and treated her like an equal. He was attractive and had a nice presence, unlike other men she had been introduced to in the past.

Eowyn was shaken from her thoughts as Gimli's boisterous laughed echoed up to her. She followed his line of sight to see both Legolas and Aragorn flat on the ground. Maria loomed over them, her hands on her hips, looking quite smug. She strained her ears to hear what she was saying. "Just because I haven't handled a dagger in awhile does not mean I've given up everything. I'm still taking kickboxing. Proves you wrong to underestimate me...again."

"That wasn't fair." Aragorn said.

"Fair? Hah! Weren't you the one who told me that no fight is fair? Someone will use every tactic to kill me."

"Alright then." Maria found herself on the ground.

"Ah! I should've seen that one coming!" She groaned. Gimli laughed. " Oh you think that's funny, why don't you come join us?" Kicking out her leg, he accompanied them on the ground. Watching them all laugh, Eowyn couldn't but feel like an intruder on the scene. Walking back inside the hall, she could feel another sensation coming over her...envy.

To be continued...

Authors Note: Short chapter, I know! I wanted to get this chapter out before I go back to school so here it is. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope to get another chapter out by Labor Day. Let's hope!


	26. A brief moment of insanity

Life Sucks

By: Honolulu

"What the hell?" were the first words that popped out of Maria's mouth when she noticed her surroundings. Turning around in a circle, her forehead creased in confusion. "This can't be right?" She looked down at her clothes. "I was back in Middle Earth...wasn't I?" She walked towards the window in her apartment and looked outside. All she saw was people walking down the sidewalks, cars driving in the busy streets. "Did I just dream that I was back with them?" She questioned herself.

I still remember the world  
from the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
were clouded by what I know now

When she turned back around, she faced a sight that she never wanted to see again. "Now I know for a fact I'm dreaming." Moving forward slowly, she looked at a car wreck. She watched how the fire fighters used the Jaws of Life to remove people from the car. Looking to the left, she saw the paramedics wheel some one into the ambulance. Moving closer, she saw that it was her mother. Keeping a hard face, she turned away and walked back to the two cars. Maria swallowed hard and bent down to watch a paramedic cover her fathers face with a sheet. With a cry, she sat back on her bottom. The cold, wet cement marking her pants. Covering her face with her hands, she cried.

Where has my heart gone  
an uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

Looking back up she realized that the scene changed. Wiping her nose, she got to her feet and realized that she was in the hospital. Maria looked at the curtain in front of her; her hand shook as she reached up to pull it back. Yanking it back, she jumped away quickly from what she saw. In the bed was her 13-year-old self. Her body covered in gashes/bruises/casts, down her throat was a life support tube. Pivoting on her heel, Maria ran out of the room quickly as she could. Once again, the scenery changed.

I still remember the sun  
always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Maria found herself in Fangorn forest. Taking, not even two steps, she found herself looking down on Legolas. He was gripping her cold dead hand, his face contorted in an expression she wished she'd never have to see again. "Why are you showing me this?" she whispered.

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Quicker than before, the images started to change. Not moving an inch, she simply cried as she watched. Like turning the pages in a book, the images showed memories from her past and now.

Where has my heart gone  
an uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away

"Stop it..." She pleaded. "Please...just stop..."

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

"...please...stop..." With a firmer tone. "Stop...Stop! STOP IT!!!!" She screamed!

I still remember...

* * *

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn watched on in horror as Maria convulsed on the ground. Eowyn, Gandalf and Theoden, who heard the screaming, ran out to them with several guards behind. Legolas cradled her body and tried to stop her from injuring herself. "What is happening to her?" Eowyn asked.

"I don't know! We found her here sleeping then she started to shake! It looks like she's having a nightmare. We tried to wake her but it did not help. Gandalf! Help her!" Legolas told them. Kneeling by her, Gandalf place his hand above Maria's face and closed his eyes.

* * *

"STOP!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?" She shrieked/sobbed.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!!!" A voice told her.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE I BELONG! I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!"

"GO HOME WENCH! GO HOME!!!" Maria sobbed more as disturbing images were placed in front of her.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" she clawed at her face.

* * *

To everyone's horror, red lines streaked down Maria's face. Clutching her closer, he looked at Gandalf. "Help her!" Legolas begged. Gandalf opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I cannot help her. Saruman is deep into her mind, if I try to go in any further to help her I could hurt her even more."

"What is he trying to do?" Theoden asked.

"Break her."

* * *

"DIE OR LEAVE!!! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE!!! NO ONE WANTS YOU!!! YOU WILL KILL THEM ALL!!!" Maria laid on the floor, her body in a curled fetal position. Her hands positioned in front of her face to shield her eyes. It was no use, in her head she watched as her companions died from her hands. She screamed in pure terror when she saw her hands claw into Legolas. His skin getting underneath her fingernails.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

"LEAVE!!!"

"NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone jumped back as the scream ripped from Maria's throat. Her back arched up as she opened her eyes. Her eyes darted around, taking in everyone's worried faces. She looked up at Legolas, touching his face; she closed her eyes and cried in relief. Quickly sharing a glance with his friends, Legolas picked her up in his arms and darted away to the room they shared.

To be continued....

Authors Note: I know, I should've updated sooner. Yes, I know. Shortest chapter ever and you want to know what the hell is going on. I will try to explain in the next chapter which is likely not to be put up until two weeks from now. I know, I know. I'm quite busy but I wanted to put this chapter out. School is a bitch!!! Review please. I also updated the website!


	27. Reality Check

Life Sucks

By: Honolulu

Eowyn placed a wet rag on Maria's forehead. Instructed by her Uncle, Eowyn was to watch over Maria while Legolas spoke with the others. Two hours had already passed since she was told. Giving off a big sigh, she grabbed the rag and wet it again with cold water. Unnoticed by her, Maria's eyelids started to flutter. She slowly opened her eyes only to shut them again. She shifted on the bed catching Eowyn's attention. "How do you feel?" She asked while dabbing her face.

"I feel like a crapfactory that still hasn't stop producing its days work." Was her response.

"What?" Eowyn asked, confused by her answer. Maria merely waved her off.

"How long have I been out?" She asked. Running her hands over her tired face.

"Nearly three hours, what happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, all I know is that it felt like my head was ready to explode. Imagine dozens of sharp pins being rammed into your brain." She saw Eowyn wince. "Now you understand how I feel. Where is everyone?"

"They are speaking with one another about what happened and future plans for us." She nodded, drinking the water Eowyn handed to her.

"Why aren't you with them?" She asked between gulps.

"You think I want to remain here?!" Maria raised an eyebrow. "I mean no offence,"

"None taken."

"My uncle refuses to allow me in any thing he thinks is dangerous or harmful to me,"

"He thinks talking is dangerous?"

"He forbids me to go outside the gates afraid something will happen to me."

"You have a strange uncle." Maria was mumbling to herself, barely paying attention to Eowyn.

"That is besides the point! How I envy you, your companions respect you even my Uncle respects you! Yet he refuses to acknowledge my own strengths and ideas." Wincing at the crack her back made, Maria slowly sat up but stopped at Eowyn's comment. She shook her head and gave a small laugh. Removing the blankets covering her legs, she got off the bed and stretched.

"You think that respect came easy?" She thought about it for a second. "Okay, maybe some of it did but when it came to letting me join this whole quest thing, I had to step up."

"What do you mean?" Maria pinched the bridge of her nose and motioned her to take a seat.

"My friend Boromir, I had to fight him to even consider the idea of letting me go. He had that whole notion in his head that 'woman-are-weak-and-not-allowed-to-fight' crap. I fought him and won but not without some bruises. It was easy enough to convince Aragorn and Legolas because they are my friends and they understand me. They also trained me and know what I'm capable of. Now that I think about it, I had to fight a lot of people to just be here." Maria looked her straight in the eyes. "I understand where you're coming from, I do. But the difference between me and you...I'm more of an idiot than you are."

She laughed at the expression on Eowyn's face. "I want to make this clear to you as possible. Despite what you may think, this is not fun and games." She raised her hand to stop her from speaking. "I know what you're going to say. But somewhere in you, you think this is a game or something where you can prove yourself. This is nowhere close to something fun. Hell! I know. This is life and death, hesitate or be distracted for just a second on the battle ground and you'll find yourself six feet under the ground."

"I understand that you want to help. It's okay to think like that but you also got to consider other people. When I was asked to join, I totally freaked out. I was scared and did not want to do it but yet another part of me wanted to say yes because it seemed exciting. I could help solve some of the problems but I was more focus on thinking it was a game. It didn't truly hit me until I lost someone close to me and nearly got myself killed." Eowyn listened with somber eyes. "This scar didn't come out of nowhere." She rubbed her shoulder. "When I say consider other people, I'm talking about people like your Uncle. I also can relate from where he is coming from. He cares for you deeply, I see it in his eyes and I know it would devastate him to see you hurt. On the battle field, you are more concerned about yourself than anyone else."

"Its either kill or be killed, you or the enemy. I sure as hell don't want it to be me. You have to focus more on the cause than your loved ones, your comrades. That distraction will get you killed; it got me killed! Trust me when I say that it's not a great experience. Try to avoid it. Your Uncle is afraid that he'll be too worried about you and will not pay attention on surviving himself."

"But I can handle myself!" Eowyn protested.

"That's still not good enough!" She took a deep breath. "Look. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn can fight and keep themselves safe, that doesn't make me worry any less! But I have to have enough confidence in their skills to keep them alive! I joined this quest without really giving a thought to my friends and I know that they're worried about me. They have no choice but to accept my position here and have confidence in me as well. Your Uncle hasn't reached that level of confidence yet. He will, trust me he will."

"That's not good enough! When will he allow me to help?!" Eowyn stood up and started to pace.

"Are you that anxious to get hurt or even killed in battle?" She sent Maria a sharp look. "It sure looks like it to me. I don't think your fully grasping what I'm trying to say."

"I understand."

"If you did, I wouldn't have to tell you all of this and you wouldn't be acting this way right now." Maria crossed her legs and thought some more. "Tell me this, have you really been in a full on fight? Where blood is spilled?" She shook her head no. "Have you ever killed anything, except maybe for food reasons?" Another no. "That's what I thought."

"What's your point?"

"You think you've felt fear? You know nothing until you are out there; blood spilt on your hands, your friends, comrades dying around you. Enemy all around you, you don't know who is going to become your next opponent. It's going to hit you, hit you hard. The shock of it all, pray it happens before you step out onto the field." Eowyn opened her mouth to say something when a knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in!" Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stepped inside.

"Lady Eowyn, your Uncle requests that you come see him immediately." Legolas said. She nodded.

"Oh! Eowyn!"

"Yes?"

"Think about what I said." She nodded, bid them good day and left. When the door clicked shut, all eyes turned to her.

"What?" Legolas sat next to her on the bed and grasped her hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, my head still hurts but I'll live. Anyone want to tell me what the hell happened to me back there?"

"What do you remember?" Aragorn asked.

"Pain and lots of it! And some very disturbing images, there was also a voice but I don't remember what it said. Why?"

"Saruman was inside your head. He was trying to break you, in more than one way. It seems that he is pursuing us even harder than before and is interested in what is happening with Theoden since he no longer has a hold on him." Gandalf explained.

"Okay but why go after me? Why didn't he mind probe the rest of you?"

"Legolas and I would've noticed his presence right away, Aragorn has natural defenses in his mind from Elrond and Gimli...well..."

"Don't finish that sentence wizard." Gimli grumbled.

"We're just glad that you're alright. We have some more news to tell you." Aragorn said.

* * *

"Good luck!" Maria yelled out to Gandalf as he rode out of the stable. "So what exactly is Helm's Deep? Care to clarify?" She asked the three of them as they walked back to the hall.

"It is a fortress for Rohan. Its been used before to be as a shield defense during war. It has one fault though. It is pinned against a mountain. There is no place to run if we are at a loss." She nodded at Aragorn's explaination. " We are to move out tomorrow, early. Pack whatever you need but try to pack light, we have a way to go before we reach our destination. Get plenty of rest, we're going to need it." Sharing a glance with Legolas, she walked with Aragorn to try to speak with Theoden. Gimli and Legolas went to see about getting more weaponry.

When the two of them entered the hall, they could see most of the servants packing away rations and weapons into large chests. Seeing Theoden, Maria moved forward but stopped when she noticed that Aragorn wasn't following behind her. Turning around, she saw him speaking with Eowyn. Moving behind a pillar, she listened and watched their interaction. She saw Eowyn swing around a sword with skill. She heard the clang as it met with Aragorn's short blade.

"You have some skill with a blade." He said. Moving the sword upward, she brought the blade up to his face. Keeping it there for a second, she placed it back in the sheath and into the chest.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear milady?"

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You are a daughter of Kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." Putting his weapon away, he nodded and walked away. Maria raised an eyebrow at Eowyn's reaction to him. Her face was flushed and her eyes...well...she knew what that look meant. Moving away from the pillar she let her presence be known.

"I see that you didn't let our conversation fully soak in but am I going have to give you a warning?"

"Lady Maria!"

"Hi!"

"Do you eavesdrop now?" Eowyn asked, continuing on putting things away.

"When it concerns someone then yes."

"What is it that you wish to speak about? As you can see I am a bit busy."

"Continue on, this will only take a minute. It's about Aragorn." She got her full attention now.

"Lord Aragorn?! Is something wrong?"

"Yes, 'Lord Aragorn'. I just want to let you know that he's taken." Her eyes got wide.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. His heart belongs to a good friend of mine. They truly love each other. The necklace he wears, it's from her. Had you two met at another time, I would be happy but unfortunately this is not the situation. Despite what Aragorn is thinking right now, she will wait for him. And I will not let anyone get between them. They both deserve this happiness, especially him." Maria gave her one more glance then left. Eowyn watched her join Aragorn and her Uncle.

* * *

Maria joined Legolas in their room. She plopped down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. "Oi. It's been a long day." He smiled at her.

"Have you packed away your things?"

"No! Damnit. I forgot but I don't want to get up!" She complained.

"I already did it for you." She looked up at him.

"You did? Thank you babe." He lay on the bed next to her and simply looked at her. She lay on her side to face him. With her fingers, she took out the braids in his hair. She moved to touch his face. He leaned in to her touch. He pulled her closer to him until her upper body laid on top of his. He placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Will you sing me something?" He asked.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything. I just want to hear your voice."

Dreams to dream in the dark of the night

When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right

I can see so far in my dreams

I'll follow my dreams

Until they come true.

Legolas positioned himself and placed his head against her heart. He felt her chest rumble from the vibrations of her singing.

Come with me, you will see what I mean,  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees.  
You will go so far in my dreams,  
Somewhere in my dreams,  
Your dreams will come true

Lately, whenever he would sleep, Legolas would wake up listening to her heartbeat. It was comforting to him and made him sleep better in the night. He sighed in content when he felt her fingers running through his hair.

There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us when we close our eyes!

Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be  
Inside you and me, that always come true

"Amin mela ille." He told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked. When she received no answer, she looked at him. His eyes open and glossy, she realized that he was asleep. Shaking her head, she covered themselves and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Closing her eyes, she let her body succumb to the exhaustion.

To be continued...

Authors Note: Okay, so I lied about the next update. I know this chapter is short also but I've been feeling the itch to write and I wanted to write them out before it goes away. I've been writing every chance I get, so here it is. Review! Check my group site to read the original Training Haldir chapter. It's on my bio. Review!


	28. Death? Been there, done that

Life Sucks

By: Honolulu

Maria stifled a yawn as she sat with Gimli in the Golden Hall eating breakfast. Aragorn and Legolas were conversing with Theoden about the pathway to Helm's Deep. She gave another yawn and placed her face in the palm of her hand. She was slowly falling asleep when something tickled her ear. " You need to eat something, you will need your strength today." She smiled and looked to her right to see Legolas. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and sat down.

"I need my sleep to but that's not going to happen. Besides, my stomach is in jumbles, I can't eat much this morning. What'd he say?" She positioned herself between his legs, his arms wrapped around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"We depart soon, the villagers still need time to prepare."

"Where did Aragorn go?"

"He went to prepare the horses for us, all of us will ride one."

"Oh no!! I will not ride another blasted horse! Nothing will convince me." Gimli protested. Maria and Legolas shared a look.

* * *

This time, Maria tried to stifle her laughter at the sight of Gimli arguing with Aragorn about the horse. It was a funny scene, Gimli riding on the huge horse compared to his small frame and Aragorn walking beside it trying to calm him down. She sighed and looked around her. She rode on Charlie behind most of the villagers. She was to make sure none of them straggled behind. Her mood dropped at the sight, most of the villagers were tired and she could see the kids full of energy but could do nothing because of the danger that surrounded them.

She hummed a song to herself just to keep her aware of her surroundings. Theoden had them up at four in the morning but they didn't depart till around 6:30-7. Those hours of sleep wasted. She hummed louder unaware of catching the eye of some of the people. She saw Legolas scouting ahead. She heard the laughter from Aragorn and Eowyn. Her eyes narrowed. She stopped when she felt a tugging at her leg. Maria looked down to see a boy, no older than the age of ten.

She smiled at him. " Yes, what is it?"

"Sing something to me." He said. She gave him another smile; she opened her mouth to start when a commotion up ahead caught her attention. She looked back at the boy.

"Maybe another time." She instructed Charlie forward and rode up next to Aragorn. "What's going on?" She received her answer when Legolas came shouting.

"A scout!"

"What is it? What do you see?!" Theoden asked.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn shouted. Maria heard the villagers scream in panic.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden instructed.

"Maria!" Aragorn called to her.

"What is it?"

"Stay with the villagers. Help them go to Helm's Deep! Make sure nothing attacks them, you are their defense!" She nodded and turned Charlie away from the fight.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste." Theoden told Eowyn.

"I can fight!" She protested.

"No! You must do this...for me." Slightly irritated, she turned and helped Maria.

"Make for the lower ground. Stick together!" She shouted at them. Maria rode along side them, so far so good. Eowyn was telling everyone what to do and that was fine. A woman ran up to her.

"Help me! Please!" The woman yelled to her.

"What is it?"

"My son! I can't find him!!"

"He's probably with every---

"MOMMY!!!" A voice screamed. They both turned around to see a boy in the middle of the field crying.

"HALTHE!" The mother shouted back.

"Stay here! I'll get him!" Maria turned back around and rode out to the little boy. Once reaching him, she got off Charlie and tried to calm the boy back down. Lifting him up into her arms, she rocked him. "It's okay. I have you. Let's get you back to your mom." Slowly, she tried to make him stable on the saddle when more screams echoed into the air. She cursed at the sight; a warg rider was making way to the people. Many of them ran but many haggled behind. The rider came closer to where Eowyn was.

Maria took grabbed her bow and arrows from the saddle. Notching an arrow, she took aim, " Please hit..."she let it fly. The first shot went wide, she notched another arrow, "Come on..." she let it go. This time it hit the warg on the side, catching the creature attention. The rider motioned it in her direction. "Fuck!" She swore. She ran back to Charlie. "Hang on tight Halthe and whatever you do...DON'T LET GO!!" She positioned his hands tight on the saddle reins. She slapped Charlie on the rump and he took off to the safety of Helm's Deep.

She turned around in time to hit the ground to dodge a blow to her head. Eowyn watched from a distance as Maria ran around avoiding from getting hit. While she ran, Maria tried to notch an arrow but all the movement from running was preventing her from doing it. She was tossed to the ground like a rag doll when the warg clipped her on the side. The bow and the arrow flew out of her hands. She gasped for air when the rider approached her. The warg placed a foot on her chest. Maria was sure that a rib or two were going to snap under the pressure.

The rider moved his spear down to her head and brought it up to stab downward when the warg screamed and started thrashing around. Rolling out of its path, Maria saw Eowyn with blood-coated hands. She looked back at the warg to see an arrow sticking out of its eye. The rider was thrown off the saddle. She looked back at Eowyn, "Good job no.."

Eowyn tackled her on the ground, Maria yelled at the impact. Eowyn rolled them out of the Rider's swings from his sword. They kept moving until the orc stabbed his sword deep into the earth that it got stuck momentarily. Taking the chance, Maria shoved Eowyn off her and jumped to her feet. She unsheathed the sword at her hip and clashed with the orc. Breathing heavily, she thrusted her sword and stabbed it in the chest. The orc stiffened then went limp; she pulled it out and wiped the blood on the grass. Eowyn retrieved her bow. Maria sheathed the sword and gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Thanks for the help. Now let's get the hell out of here." They both gave a small laugh and walked slowly after the villagers. Maria's eyes went wide when she saw Helm's Deep in all of its glory.

When she heard of them returning, Eowyn ran to the gates to greet them. She scanned the warriors. "So few. So few of you have returned." She tried to spot Aragorn.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden told her. She continued to watch for Aragorn when Gimli drew her away.

"My lady..."

" Lord Aragorn, where is he?" She asked him.

"He...fell." Her eyes went wide. She looked at her uncle for confirmation. Theoden merely glanced at her and walked away. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she sat down; she brought her shaky hand to her mouth as she started to cry. She looked up when someone touched her shoulder.

"Where is Maria?" Legolas asked her. She simply pointed into the open hall. He nodded and walked off. She followed him with her eyes as he approached her. She saw Maria smile at him and inspect him for wounds. She watched Maria's facial expressions, how it moved from happiness to confusion then to anguish. Maria's head shook in disbelief. Her knees shook as she started to break down. Legolas took her into his arms as her legs gave way. Eowyn turned away as she started to weep.

* * *

Maria stood on one of the high walls away from everyone else. Her jaw tight, her eyes bloodshot.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you   
I want nothing more than to see you there   
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away   
We'll be lost before the dawn

She sang softly to herself as the cold wind whipped at her face.

If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love   
then let me never ever wake again   
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away   
We'll be lost before the dawn

Legolas and Gimli walked up the stairs to hear her voice.

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream   
it's not real, but it's ours

Gimli moved to speak with her when Legolas stopped him. "Let her finish."

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away   
We'll be lost before the dawn

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away   
We'll be lost before the dawn

She turned her head toward their direction but didn't look at them. " He's not dead. I would know and I will not believe it unless I see his...body for myself." She told them. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Legolas embraced her from behind.

"None of us believe that he is truly dead." He said kissing her cheek.

"Come Maria. Theoden wishes to speak with us." Gimli said. He led the way, placing a hand on her back Legolas followed with Maria.

* * *

After much bickering amongst them, Legolas and Gimli went to help announce to all the men about what was going to happen. Maria stayed with Theoden speaking about the best placement for his strategies. They were looking at the layouts of Helm's Deep when one of his men entered the room.

"Excuse me for my intrusion my lord but Lord Aragorn is alive." He reported. Not evening sparing Theoden a glance, Maria sprinted out of the room. She ran into the open hall to see Legolas and Gimli with him. Aragorn was placing the necklace around his neck once more.

"Aragorn!!!" She shouted. He looked up, opened his arms and prepared himself as she ran and jumped into his arms. They all laughed when she gave a shriek when he spun her. Eowyn viewed them from a distance not wanting to ruin the moment between friends. He set her down. "I knew you weren't dead." She smiled through her tears. Then she whacked him on the arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She dove back into his arms. He gave a chuckle. After a couple minutes she stepped back. "It's good to have you back."

"It's great to be here. Now I must speak to Theoden." She watched as he entered the hall. She turned to her other companions.

"I told you he wasn't dead."

* * *

All of them listened to what Aragorn had to say about his travel back to them. "A great host, you say?" Theoden questioned.

"All of Isengard is emptied." Aragorn answered.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." All heads whipped to him.

"Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come." The four companions shared a look.

"This is not good." Maria muttered as they walked after Theoden.

" We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli informed him.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn; we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Theoden proudly stood on walls looking down at his people.

" They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn shot down.

" What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make _such_ an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Theoden approached Aragorn and stood in front of him.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!? Where was Gon- No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." Pivoting on his heal, he walked away from them.

"That went amazingly well." Sarcasm dripped from her words. Gimli snorted. " So what do we do?" She asked.

"Let him calm down and pray that he will listen. We should make some plans of our own just in case." They followed Aragorn back inside.

* * *

Eowyn walked in to see Maria clothed in body armor, her daggers strapped onto her thighs, sword at her hip, bow and arrows at the back. Her hair pulled back into a tight braid, the bruise she received from the wargs clearly shining on her forehead. She couldn't help but look at her in admiration and opposition. Her Uncle stood beside her with a group of 50 men in front of them. She listened in on the conversation.

"Most of you have already seen Lady Maria and how she is here to help us with her companions. Today she has a special task and needs qualified men for it. I will not demand it of you to help her for the situation is quite bleak and I know that you already have enough to handle. I ask you to volunteer; no one is pressuring you to do this. Maria," Theoden had her take over.

"I won't lie to you about what's going to happen. Lord knows that you have enough shit on your plate." Some of them laughed. "Here's what's going to happen. I need 20 men maximum, 12 men minimum to come with me. We will be doing a big job. We will be securing everyone with weapons; if someone is critically wounded we move them out of the way. If someone is lying on the ground dead and is in the way, we move them. Enemy has broken into this big fortress, we fight them. Someone needs help, we help them. If everyone retreats, we make sure they get away safely before we retreat ourselves, we are the last line of defense."

"Doesn't sound too wonderful now? People will get killed or injured doing this, that's why I'm asking you not demanding it out of you. Who will help me?" At first no one moved and Maria was afraid no one would help her. Slowly, men moved out of the line and stood in front of her. Counting, she had a total of 16 men. "Now, one more thing. I will be Captain of this task. I know some of you will not like that. Too damn bad. I don't have time to deal with your piss poor attitude towards me including when you might try to undermine my authority. I can't have that happening, I will try my best to keep all of you safe but it'll be even harder with you working against me."

"Now, if you feel that you can do this take one step forward." All but one stepped forward. "I appreciate your honesty and you can leave. If you have family, go and say goodbye properly. Meet me back here in one hour fully dressed and armed." Eowyn listened in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her Uncle allowed Maria to do this. Quickly, she moved away to go back to the caves before someone discovered her.

* * *

Maria walked into the armory just in time for Aragorn to brush past her. She saw Gimli holding Legolas back. "Anyone mind telling me what just happened here?"

To be continued....

Author's Note: Next chapter, Battle at Helm's Deep, bum bum bummmmmmm. Review!


	29. Helm's Deep

Life Sucks

By: Honolulu

Maria listened on to what Gimli was saying about what had transpired between Legolas and Aragorn. While she listened, her eyes would always seek Legolas out, he was seated in a corner brooding. She sighed to herself and walked over to him. " Hey," She softly said to him. He merely looked up at her and started brooding once more. She stood behind him and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned back into her touch.

" Gimli told me what happened." He said nothing. " I know the situation looks bad but if we do not have hope in ourselves then it is already over." He sighed. She stopped, grabbed his face and tilted it back. " Look at me." He opened his eyes. " All of us have this crazy hope that we're going to win even though our odds are against us. Maybe it is better to have this hope and to know that if we…lose…all that we did wasn't for nothing." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. " I'd rather know that all of our sacrifices we made was worth it instead of thinking that we didn't have a chance in hell." He kissed the palm of her hand.

She moved in front of him. " Wouldn't it be better to spend time with your friends instead of arguing with them when hell is about to break loose?" Maria gave him a small smile, lightly kissed him on the forehead and sat back down with Gimli. Legolas looked at his two companions in thought then jumped to his feet and walked towards the door.

" Where are you going?" Gimli called after him.

" To the armory!" He responded. Gimli followed not a second later. Alone in the room, Maria smiled to herself and left.

* * *

Legolas and Aragorn, who had reconciled, both smiled at Gimli when the sound of a horn whistled in the air. " That is no orc horn." Legolas claimed. They all shared a look and rushed outside. The sight that greeted gave a shock to their system. Behind their elvish friend Haldir, was a whole army of elvish warriors. The three of them ran down the steps to greet him and to hear his speech.

" Mae govannen, Haldir Welcome, Haldir!" Aragorn said, enveloping him into a hug. Shocked at the hug, Haldir slowly returned the gesture. " You are most welcomed." Following Aragorn, Legolas too gave Haldir a hug. The army of elves behind them turned to face them and lowered their shields and bows.

" We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir finished his speech, facing the stunned Theoden. Haldir turned to speak with his friends when a voice ringed out clearly.

" Well…if it isn't my good friend Haldir." All of them looked to the stairs to see Maria with a full blown out smile on her face. With a laugh, she started quickly down the steps.

" Prepare yourself." Aragorn advised him. Heeding his advice, Haldir spread his feet apart as Maria pounced on him. As done in the past, she embraced him with all her might, Haldir doing the same to her.

" It's great to see you!" She looked behind him and her eyes widened. " And your friends as well!"

" It is wonderful to see you alive and well but…" He looked at her closely. " Why do you appear so different?" She gave a small snort.

" That is a long story which we don't have the time for. Believe me when I say all the crap I've gone through these past couple of months hasn't been much fun." At her strange answer, he looked at the others.

* * *

Maria stood in front of the 15 men that volunteered to help her with her task. " All of us will carry extra supplies to give out when people have lost their weapons or have run out of arrows. We will commence in combat when someone needs us otherwise help the wounded out of the field. We will bring them into the back halls. I need seven of you to just bring the wounded out of the line. The rest will carry supplies and help out when it's needed." She instructed them.

Haldir joined Legolas as he watched Maria command her men. " Has she changed much?" Haldir asked, breaking the calm silence.

" She has changed plenty but she is still the same edainme woman we knew before." He answered, never averting his eyes from her.

" In what ways has she changed?" Legolas finally broke his gaze from her and turned to him.

" She has matured and is more wise than before. She still is foolish from time to time yet…." He stopped. Haldir watched as his eyes lowered to the ground and a sad smile graced his face.

" Yet what?" Haldir asked, his voice a little above a whisper, as if he spoke louder the noise would come shattering around them. Legolas rubbed his face, seeming very tired.

"Yet…argh! I don't know!" Legolas watched as Maria left with the men. " It's as if…as if she's hiding herself behind s-some kind of mask…a-a façade!" Legolas paced. Haldir merely watched his friend move around in frustration. " Though we've talked and been with each other, there is some wall around her that prevents me from fully seeing her! …she hides from me…"

"That's not all that is worrying you, is it?" Haldir spoke. Legolas looked at him, a mixture of emotion in his eyes.

" I feel that I have tainted her somehow, in someway."

"What!"

" When she first arrived and she had told us of her past, I knew that she had gone through so much, her actions said as much. But her soul and thoughts were still young and naïve…pure. From the day she was asked to join us on this quest I had this strange feeling. I shouldn't have let her come. Since then, all she has seen is blood, battles, lost hope and death. She has grown up too quickly and in doing so her soul has been tainted and her heart has hardened." Haldir looked at him so closely. " And it's all my fault."

Haldir approached him quickly, grabbing him by the shoulders. " Legolas, listen to me. Everything that has happened to Maria is not your fault. She is here by her own choice. There is always some power beyond us that pushes us to do and see what we must to grow. Whether it is painful or pleasurable. Life is difficult for everyone and everything; it is how we choose to see it that will make it more bearable. Maria has changed and though I do not know the extent of it all nor do I know what has happened to her, there is a reason for it all." He looked at him. " Do you understand?" Very slowly, Legolas began to nod.

" Go talk to her."

* * *

Legolas found Maria in the armory, scourging for any supplies she could find. She looked up when he approached. " Hey…what's wrong?"

" May I talk to you?" He asked.

" Sure." He looked around to find themselves being watched by the men in the room with her.

" In private." At her nod, she followed him out of the armory and into her room that he was sharing with her. She sat down at the bed and stretched a little.

" What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

" I spoke with Haldir and he asked about you." She gave a small laugh.

" And what did you say? Anything bad about me?" Her joking mood disappeared when she took notice of the expression on his face. " Legolas? Is everything okay?" She started to become even more concerned when he sat next to her and took her hand. " What's wrong? Did something happen between you two?" He looked at her hands closely, noticing how calloused her hands had become since she came back. Bruises, dried blood, cracked skin, blisters all decorated her hands. He sighed to himself.

" I fear for you." He finally spoke.

" What? Why? What did you two talk about exactly?" Ignoring her last question, he continued.

" I fear that I will lose you tonight. And that I have hurt you."

"…oh…" Noting her lack of response, he spoke quickly.

" I have hurt you!" He said in anguish and pulled his hands away from her. " I am sorry for what I have done." He moved towards the door.

"NO! Legolas, no." She grabbed his arm before he left the room. " I hurt, it's true but not in the way you think. Let me try to explain before you jump to conclusions." She said, pulling him back to the bed. " My…h- heart hurts every time I think about you but not necessarily in the bad way you think. My heart beats so fast; it feels as if it'll break through my chest. I've never felt like this toward anyone and it scares me." She looked down at their hands. " I've been wanting to say something to you but I can't do it, not yet."

" Why? Why can't you say it?" He asked, anxious for her answer.

" I want to say it when the time is right. When…" She looked back at him. " When all of this is over. When I don't have to worry about you or think I'll never see you again. I want to be able to say it with so much confidence and not regret it. I want to say it with so much meaning that words simply don't do it justice. I won't say it now because I don't know whether it will be in the moment of just passion that will fade over time or if I truly mean it." She finished. He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek.

" I understand." She nodded. " But I have something I wish to say to y—"

" Stop." She cut him off. " I know I might be asking too much of you right now but can it wait till all of this is over? If you say it now, it makes it sound more like a goodbye then a hello. It's too finalized." He looked at her. " Please." He nodded and then moved forward to kiss her.

* * *

He gave her one more kiss before he moved to his position by Gimli. Smiling she said, " I'll see you later." And then moved towards her men who were awaiting her instructions. Gimli looked at him when Legolas stood next to him.

" Everything alright lad?"

" Fine." He simply said. Slightly annoyed by his answer he kept hopping up and down to get a better view.

"Argh!…you could have picked a better spot!" Gimli grumbled as Aragorn moved to join them. "Well, lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." He started to grumble more as a flash of lightening lit the sky and the rumbles of thunder tickled his ears.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said as he watched the enemy approach in the distance.

"Let's hope they last the night." They all shared a look.

* * *

With her men hauling supplies around and preparing the hall, Maria stood by Haldir, observing the orc and uruk-hai army. She could feel the adrenaline start to creep into her body. A mixture of emotions ran rapid in her as she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. Haldir looked over her and noticed her tense expression. " Are you alright?" He asked.

" I'm fine," She said, slowly moving to look at him. " But I can't wait for this to be over with. I want this over as quickly as possible with very few casualties."

" You know that won't happen." He couldn't help but say. She gave a small chuckle and gave him a soft slap on the chest.

" Don't sound too optimistic." She looked up at the angry sky as it bursted with rain. She swore under her breath. " I'll pray anyways." Not waiting for his response, she walked away. She went back to her men who stood behind the first wave of archers. At their hip was a sword, a bow in their hands and on their back, a large supply of arrows. She took a deep breath.

" I'm not very good at making speeches of triumphs without making an ass out of myself," Some chuckled, " so I won't even try. But…you can't fully comprehend my appreciation toward you for doing this. My words will never be enough to show my gratitude but I thank you. Thank you very much." No one spoke as the rain drenched their armor and clothing. Wiping it away from her eyes, she told them to go to their positions. She turned around, lips pursed as she listened to the angry roars of the enemy. Standing away from everyone against the wall, one by one, her eyes sought for her friends.

Her body started to shake but not from the rain. Her mask breaking, her tough exterior showing a vulnerable girl. Fear trickled up her spine as unwanted images flashed before her eyes. Maria's face was extremely pale as her knuckles gripped her sword so tightly. She jumped a bit when a hand touched her shoulder. " Yeah?" She choked out, her breathe ragged.

" We're ready for you." The man said, she couldn't remember his name but he was placed in her group to help with two other men. As she walked, she could hear Legolas and Aragorn advising everyone then everything seemed to move in slow motion. She heard the string on the bow twang as the first arrows were shot. Then in some state of awe, she looked up as what it seemed like billions of arrows came billowing towards them. She blinked out of her daze as the first cries of pain broke through to her ears. Signaling, her and her men moved in to help.

* * *

Maria shoved her way through the hordes of enemy, men and elves, creating some route to get to the wounded. She stood at the front cutting her way with her sword in hand, another man at the back and two in the middle carrying supplies. She kneeled down in front of a man who was sitting against the wall, his arms clutching his stomach. He was trembling so badly and when she looked down she felt the urge to vomit. There wasn't anything she could do; he held his hands against his stomach to keep his organs in place. Slowly he stopped breathing altogether, she closed his eyes with her hands and moved on to the others.

One by one, she would check every body to see if there was a pulse or a chance for them. Unfortunately, those who were conscious long enough that knew that they weren't going to make it pleaded that she take them out of their misery. With remorseful eyes, she obliged to their last request. Their odds against the uruk-hai did not seem very favorable to her. More died in her hands than saved by them. " MARIA! OVER HERE!" Cried Ryne, the youngest of those who volunteered.

" What is it?" She asked, moving to his side. Laid in front of him was a boy, getting a good look at his features she deducted that he couldn't be older than 13. He was unconscious but severely injured. The armor he wore was obviously ripped from his body, part of his tunic torn. A couple of his fingers looked broken, his jaw was quite swollen and he was bleeding from numerous lacerations done to his chest. The most serious damage was done to legs. His shin looked like a knife went in and cut midway down, almost to his ankles. She snatched the gauze from Ryne's hands as he passed it to her.

She wrapped it around his legs making it into a tight tourniquet to stop some flow of his blood while instructing Ryne. " You will take this boy to the main hall. Harlan will accompany you to make sure you get there. Get there as fast as possible but try not to jumble him in your arms too much. You are to make /sure/ someone sees him. Understood!" He nodded quickly. " Good. Once your done try to find us, if you can't help whoever needs it! NOW GO!" She watched while they took off then turned to the last man with her. " Come on Mahlon! We're going to the front wall!"

Slowly they climbed up the stairs, pushing dead bodies of orcs off the steps. Both of them tripped once or twice but they finally reached the top. Maria looked over the wall and noticed that while plenty of orcs remained outside there were dozens of huge ladders that allowed them entrance. Looking to her left, she saw four men trying to remove a ladder but orcs distracted them from their task. She grabbed Mahlon close to her so he could listen to her easier.

" Go to the west side of the wall! It seems the orcs are drawn more towards the gates than anywhere else! Try to help wounded! Here!" She grabbed her dagger that was holstered to her left thigh and handed it to him. " Use it /only/ when you need to! Stay down and close to the wall! If you find Ryne, Harlon or anyone else, remain with them! If bad goes to worse retreat to the hall! Okay?"

" I-I-…I don't know! I can't!" He yelled back. She grabbed his face.

" Look at me! I need you to do this for me! You'll be okay!" Fear etched onto his face, he took a deep breath then nodded. She smiled and patted his face. " You'll be fine! Go!" Making sure nothing stopped him from leaving she then ran over to the men who needed help removing the ladder. Maria ran behind an orc who was trying to pin someone down, she kicked the back of its knees, making the orc land on them. With a great swing of her sword, she decapitated it. She gave the man on the ground a hand and helped him back to his feet. Moving back towards the ladder, she used her sword to cut the rope that held it against the wall. " Help me push it back!"

The five of them pushed with all their strength but it just wouldn't budge but very slowly it started to go backwards when an orc lunged over the wall. It grabbed both Maria and two other men, tackling them to the ground. Maria gripped the back of her head painfully as it smacked against the stone ground. Caught unaware, the orc clutched the collar of her tunic and hauled her up. She starred at the orc with wide eyes as it snarled in her face. It pulled back its fist; she closed her eyes awaiting the blow when she was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Opening her eyes, she realized the one man who wasn't knocked down stabbed the orc through the head. The same man she helped off the floor now gave her his hand.

" On three! Push! 1…2…3!" Maria gave a scream as together they pushed the ladder off the wall. They all watched over the wall to see the remaining orcs on the ladder get crushed as well as those who stood underneath it. She shared a small smile with them before they all left to a different direction. Maria was going to head back to the main hall where all the injured were when she heard a familiar voice yelling a familiar name. Pivoting on the stairs, she started to go back up when she felt a rumble. Next all she felt was weightlessness and darkness.

* * *

" AHHHHH!" Maria came to with a scream, her eyes looking around wildly. She tried to calm down her breathing since all the pain seemed to be radiating from her chest. Glancing down, she noticed that plenty of debris fell on her. On her chest lied a good chunk of wood and stone. Wincing, she gently and quickly pushed it off herself, then cried some more when she realized that two of her fingers were also broken. She hugged her ribs, she was pretty sure that they weren't broken or fractured just EXTREMELY bruised. She tried to get up but it was so difficult. Lying in the dirt, she looked around her.

Others littered on the ground with her, some dead and some alive. Most dead. More tears gathered at the corner of her eyes when she saw someone familiar. On her right was Harlan. She choked on the ball in her throat when she heard Haldir's name being shouted. Lifting her head she saw Aragorn yelling out to Haldir on the wall. She couldn't tell what he was saying though. She tried to call out to him but couldn't. To her horror, she saw an uruk-hai come up behind Haldir. He didn't seem to notice. She saw Aragorn running, trying to reach the stairs that lead to him. Maria sobbed, closing her eyes tight not wanting to see the inevitable.

To her, it seemed like days passed as she laid on the ground crying. Gradually, she got herself onto her knees. Not too far away lied her sword, crawling on her hands and knees she moved to it. Digging her sword into the ground, she pulled herself up on her feet. She had to use her sword as a cane as she dragged her body. She noticed that Helm's Deep had been breached through the gates and many of the men had retreated. She focused on keeping one foot in front of the other and staying hidden. Maria found herself going to the stables were Charlie was. She was surprised that it had been untouched. Quietly she slipped past the doors.

She advanced to where Charlie was. The horse started snorting after realizing that she was there. She glanced at him through exhausted eyes. She sat down in his stable on the hay that was provided. Charlie shook around his head as if asking her, ' What's wrong? What's happened?' Maria brought her hand up to her forehead and started crying as she spoke.

" Everything's gone so wrong Charlie. H-H…H-Haldir's dead!" She bawled. " I don't know if anyone else is alive! I-I don't know what to do! I'm so tired and in pain! I c-c-cc…" She stuttered, " can't get inside. I can't do it anymore!" Maria was ready to start howling as her crying brought more pain to her ribs. Charlie clattered his hoof on the ground as if disagreeing. " I CAN'T!" She yelled once more before she became silent.

* * *

Maria didn't know how long she sat on the hay- covered ground. The pain in her ribs subsided a bit and she had to set her fingers, was ready to pass out from all the pain. Her and Charlie were having a staring contest for the past hour when she finally looked down. " You're right again Charlie… you always seem to be right." She sighed. " I don't know what's wrong with me. I was pretty pathetic but still…" She gave a good pause. " I'm just tired from all this drama. When will it ever be over?" He neighed as if saying, 'It's understandable.'

Gently, she got to her feet. " I think it's time to stop hiding and help the others." She tightened the leg holster on her right leg where her dagger sat and gripped her sword. Maria gave Charlie a quick pat then stepped out of the stables. Observing the sky, she figured the sun wouldn't rise for at least another hour. Walking around, she met no resistance. She grabbed a bow and arrows on the ground and headed towards the main hall. Hiding in the shadows of a corner she saw the orcs and uruk-hai ramming the doors. So far the doors held up pretty well but she could see soon that they would be crumbling down. She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow, hissing at the slight jarring of her two broken fingers.

Taking aim, she let go. One arrow after another, she fired them into the heads of the orcs. From her position, they wouldn't be able to figure out where her position was. The only problem was that she was running out of arrows. She was down to her last couple of arrows. She notched one and was ready to fire when she noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. She sunk back into the shadows so the orcs could remain oblivious to her. Taking aim once more, she was startled when the sound of a horn came blaring into the air. What astonished her even more was when the doors busted open and riders came blazing out of the room. To her relief, she saw Aragorn and Legolas.

She saw them ride out past the gates, slaying anything that got in their way. She made her way back to the wall as she saw orcs retreat out of Helm's Deep onto the battle field. Something in white caught her eye, looking to the east she smiled as she saw Gandalf's familiar figure. Maria watched from her position as everything started to change for the better. She remained there for quite awhile as everyone started to return back to Helm's Deep. " Quite a sight isn't it?" Maria jumped slightly and spun on her heel. Her eyes widened. " What is it? Are you okay?" Haldir asked.

" You're alive?" She whispered, tears springing right back.

" Yes." He said. " When have I been dead?" Maria tried to explain but her throat was so clogged up with tears. She gave a choked laugh and smiled before practically tackling him to the ground. " Maria?" She was too busy hugging him to death. " Maria?" Realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer, he simply put his arms around her allowing her to cry and hug him.

To be continued….

Authors Note: I know I know! Its been so long since I last updated. I have good reasons for that: school, job, extra activities and social life. I could go into details but then that would be longer than the chapter. Anywho, this chapter was actually partly done but I was having difficulties writing it since I kinda suck at romance and describing action scenes. I'm still not fully content with the chapter but I would have to keep revising it and it would never be put out. So here you go…I hope you like it! Please review!


	30. Revised Not Quite a Nightmare

Authors Note: Revised ending, begin from dream sequence if you don't want to read the chapter over again!

Life Sucks

By: Honolulu

Legolas and Aragorn walked into the main hall with Theoden and gazed about the room. The chairs and tables were being used as cots for the injured, many lay on the floor. The battle was over outside but still reign on the wounded. " I need more wrappings over here!" Maria's voice echoed in the room. Legolas pinpointed her; she stood over an old man who was crying in agony, bleeding profusely from a knife wound on his thigh. Two of her men worked with her as she tried cleaning and wrapping his leg, while they held down his arms and feet. He watched as she wiped back a loose strand of hair and instructed the men to take away the old man.

She didn't notice them until Theoden walked right up to her. " How is everything fairing here?" He asked.

" Not to well. I'm not a healer and I can only do so much for these people. I have two healers around here working on those who are critically injured. I need more help. Perhaps you can send some women here and help tend to those who need it the less."

" I will give what you ask. Is there anything else?"

" We need some more wrappi—" She was cut off as a scream erupted off of one the young boys. Maria ran over to him and saw Ryne hold the boy's arms down. " What happened?"

" I—I don't know! I was wiping down his face when he just started to shake!" He answered.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" Maria looked up to see an older woman crying into the arms of who she assumed was her husband. " WHAT'S WRONG? HELP MY SON! PLEASE!"

" GET THEM OUTTA HERE!" Maria shouted to one of the guards. The husband with the help of a guard pulled his wife out of the room, her cries bouncing off the wall. " Ryne, where is he injured!"

" His hand! It's just a cut but he said he was feeling ill so I let him rest here." Ryne pulled the boys left hand to her. He was right, it was just a superficial scrape the only thing that kept her from agreeing with him was the look of his veins. They were more profuse and they were purple with a tint of blue. She pulled back the sleeve of the tunic and realized that it was spreading, making her realize that it was,

" Poison. Help me remove his tunic!" They tugged at his shirt but it was proving to be difficult with his convulsing. It became even worse when he stopped moving at all. Maria grabbed her dagger and ripped the tunic down the middle. She was surprised at how much it had spread. It traveled from the palm of his hand all the way to his shoulder, almost to his neck now. She placed two fingers on his pulse point and felt nothing. She placed her head on his chest and above his mouth and heard nothing. " Fuck!" The others began to watch as she placed her hands above his heart and started to push up and down hard. " 1,2,3,4,5…15" They heard her count and watched in a silent, morbid fascination as she tilted the young boy head back, close his nose and breathe down his mouth then continued the pulsing on his chest.

" 1,2,3,4,5…15 /breathe/…come on damn it! 1,2,3,4,5…15 /breathe/…1,2,3---" She nearly jumped back as the boy began to breathe once more, his heart beating again. Maria took out the string holding her hair back and tied it tight around the boy shoulder, to stop the poison. " Give me some wrappings!" She gripped her dagger once more as she positioned it above the skin. " God help me!" She muttered as she cut into the skin deep enough to let the blood flow. All watched as first red appeared but then turn to a purple color. She released a breath in relief as she wiped his shoulder with the gauze.

" Wipe the poison away continually, keep doing this until it returns to red. Alert me if anything else happens." She handed the gauze to Ryne and walked away outside. Maria leaned against the wall next to the entrance and slid down to the floor. She rested her head against her knees as she heard footsteps approach.

" You brought that boy back from death. How?" Theoden asked.

" It's something called CPR which is a word you possibly won't understand and too hard to pronounce. All you need to know is that I helped start his heart again and not by magical means. That's all." She replied, not bothering to look up.

" I will tell the boy parents that he is well." Theoden wanted to ask more questions but left, allowing her to rest. Legolas and Aragorn said nothing, just sat down next to her. They sat in silence for many minutes. Aragorn opened his mouth to suggest they move elsewhere when Ryne's voice cracked through the air.

" MARIA!" Her head whipped up so fast that she gave herself a slight case of whiplash. Rubbing her neck, she scrambled to her feet and ran back into the chaos. She brushed past Theoden and the parents, who were ready to see their boy. She entered upon the sight to see Ryne still wiping up the blood like she instructed. Maria saw that his eyes were grateful when she came back. " He stopped breathing." He informed her. She kneeled down beside the unconscious boy and checked his pulse. Maria could feel beats against her two fingers though they were starting to become faint. She tilted his head back once more, pinched his nose and blew air into his mouth.

She gave two breaths then looked for a rise and fall of the boys' chest. Nothing. She didn't notice that the parents clutched onto each other, watching and hoping that she could perform another miracle for their son. The mother gave a short cry as Maria began to 'beat' on her sons' chest when she lost his pulse. The room was deathly quiet, the only sounds coming from Maria as she counted. Minutes began to past by and soon she slowed down the compressions. Briefly glancing up, she saw the trepidation in their eyes. " What are you doing?" The mother shrieked as Maria stopped the compressions completely.

" I'm sorry." Her eyes widened in surprise when her head whipped to the side. Slowly Maria cupped her stinging cheek. The mother gripped her own wrist as she started to blubber. She threw herself upon her sons' still body and gave out guttural scream. Her husband moved towards his wife to comfort her, his own face coated with tears. Maria blinked back her own tears as she heard the mantra of "no's" coming from the mother. She dragged herself back onto her feet as Legolas and Aragorn approached her. Legolas moved to envelope her with a hug when she rose up her hands. She stared at the discolored blood that tainted them. " I have to…go wash them." Not waiting for a response, she ran out of the room.

* * *

Maria was on her knees, vomiting on the ground in a corner by the wall. After emptying her stomach contents, she just dry heaved. She rested her sore body against the wall, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her tunic. Her body was cold and tired. Her fingers throbbed, she had them set earlier with a healer and she agitated them when she did the compressions. It was a bit difficult to breathe and sit with her bruised ribs. And on top of it all, her cheek was now tender from the slap she received. She cradled her head in her hands as she cried. Maria had no idea how much more she could take.

She was surrounded by death. Her whole self was being consumed by it. She was so tired and needed sleep. She didn't know how long she sat there. The sound of footsteps took her out of her depressing thoughts. She looked up and saw Eowyn. " You need a bath." Was all she said. Maria gave a dry chuckle. With the help of Eowyn, she rose to her feet. As they walked Maria saw that burials had begun. Her eyes watered as she saw how many there were. She released the hold Eowyn had on her and walked towards the buried. She stopped before she entered the proclaimed burial ground. She opened her mouth and started to croak out words.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.

Her throat was choked with tears but continued singing. Notes cracking and off-key but she just couldn't care. Those around her stopped and listened.

T'was Grace that taught...  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
the hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils and snares...  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
and Grace will lead us home

The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be...  
as long as life endures.

The last rays of the sun highlighted her dirty face as she willed her eyes to stay open. The fatigue was really starting to hit her. Haldir watched Maria with Eowyn, only a few steps away from her.

When we've been here ten thousand years...  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
then when we've first begun

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.

Maria barely felt the hand that touched her shoulder. She turned her head to look at Haldir. The glow usually present in her eyes was faded. Sorrow and Pain replaced any feeling in her. She looked passed his shoulder to see Legolas running towards them, he stopped a foot away from her. He looked at her, inspected; examined her with concerned eyes before taking her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed in that scent that was unmistakably his. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she sobbed for all those lost. He merely held her, combing her matted hair with his fingers.

* * *

Legolas had carried Maria back to their room where, with the help of Eowyn, she was bathed and put into a new pair of fresh clothes. Legolas kissed her before he left to join with Theoden, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf in a meeting. He wished to remain with her and told her but due to obligations he had to go. She simply told him he had to go and so he did. Eowyn finished tucking the blankets around her and moved to leave when Maria called out to her.

" Do you require something?" Eowyn asked.

" Can you…"

" Yes?" She prompted when Maria didn't finish her sentence.

" Can you stay here while I sleep?"

"…"

" I'm afraid I'll have nightmares and I want someone to wake me up if that happens…will you stay? Please." Eowyn's eyes softened at the childish request, she nodded. " Thank you." Her answer seemed to comfort Maria as she laid her head against the pillows and fell into sleep.

* * *

Maria had expected haunted images of those she saw die on the field but in a way what she was seeing was a nightmare. She sat down and let her toes bury beneath the sand. She gave a bitter smile at the sight before her. In front of her stood her mother, father and herself from 6 years ago, all three of them wet and full of sand. She gave a short chuckle as she watched her father try to figure out how to time the camera then rush over and have the picture taken. Her eyes were focused mainly on her parents that she didn't see someone approach her.

" If you reopen old wounds then you will never allow them to heal properly." Maria slowly turned around to find Lady Galadriel.

" I want it to heal as a scar so I can never forget." She replied.

" Scars are often jagged and full of unwanted memories."

" But they also teach us to be aware of our past mistakes." Galadriel gave her a small smile. Maria looked back at her parents to only find them gone. " What are you doing here?"

"You were seeking my presence Maria, I should be asking that question to you." Maria gave a short bitter laugh.

" Aren't you all seeing? All knowing? Don't you already know what I'm going to ask you?"

" If I was Maria, don't you think that I would've prevented this war? Save all the innocent lives?" The scene changed around them to show the Rohans burying their dead. Maria swallowed down the bile that was threatening to come up.

" _I'm sorry_." She sat down, her body shaking lightly as tears started to stream down her face once more.

" Do not apologize."

" I'm just so tired of it, ya know?" Her hands gripped her hair. Galadriel said nothing and just waited for her patiently. The environment changed around them once more. The image was replaced with the gardens of Rivendell. Maria paced a little bit before speaking. " I never really wanted to come back." She walked to the pond full of water lilies. " I didn't want to face all the fighting, killing again. I didn't want to be brave anymore! I don't know how Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli can do it!" She cried. " And Frodo! He has to deal with it all! I wanted to leave it all alone and never face it again! Leave everyone behind, even Legolas!" She looked at Galadriel for an answer. " Does that make me bad?"

"…"

Galadriel kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands into her own. " Wanting to be selfish does not make you bad. You have seen what no being should ever see, their own death. You understood the consequences of continuing this quest and you were given an opportunity to leave but you didn't. As I have told you, I didn't want you to fight for a cause that you didn't fully understand nor face the challenges that would ultimately lead you to death. You, Maria, should have in fact been selfish from the beginning. You had an obvious easy path laid before you but you chose the difficult path that would make you grow to who you are today."

"…"

"Maria?"

" And what _kind_ of person am I?"

" You are a brave young woman with a loving heart and with that, you were lead back here."

" I just told you that I didn't want to come back." She tried to pull her hands back but that proved to be fruitless.

" You tried to find a way back Maria, I know this. You were willing to overcome your 'selfish needs' and come back to face the pain. To make sure Merry and Pippin were safe and to rejoin with Legolas. Is this not true?" Galadriel looked down at Maria's hands, coated with blisters and calluses.

"…"

" Is it true?"

"_Yes._" Galadriel smiled at her. " I still don't want to fight. I-I can't handle it anymore."

" That is understandable. I do not think your path lies with the remaining fellowship anymore. I believe you stayed this long because you care about your friends but their path differs from yours. I believe you have another friend in need that will take you away from here." She placed a water lily in Maria's hands.

" _Thank you._"

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened to find her room almost covered in complete darkness. She looked to her right to see Legolas reading from a book with two lit candles providing light. " Legolas," He put his book down on the table and smiled at her. He moved from the chair he was sitting in and took a seat beside her on the bed. 

" You're awake, how do you feel?"

She gave a small sleepy sigh. " A bit better. How long have I been asleep?"

" A good part of the day." She gave a small nod and quickly looked around the room.

" Eowyn?"

" With Theoden and the others."

" Have I missed much?"

" A bit but you'll know after you rest. Are you hungry?" She shook her head. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch as he stoked her face. She thought back unto her dream. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" What is it?" He asked.

" I have something important to tell you."

To be continued…..

Authors Note: I absolutely hated the way I wrote the chapter before which is why I revised the ending. I was in the middle of writing the next chapter but I kept looking back and I was like: grrrrrrrrrr! So I fixed it. Now I'm much happier! I hope you guys like it too! Actually this story is nearing its end, just a couple more chapters!


	31. Decisions Decisions Decisions

Life Sucks

By: Honolulu

Maria sighed as a cool breeze whipped around her room putting some of the candles out. She stood up from the bed and moved to the window; she reached for the shutters only to realize that it was raining outside. She stood still for a moment to watch the rain trickle down her window, the wind causing some of the water to splash on her face. She sighed again before closing the window. It had been two days, two days since her conversation with Legolas, two days since him along with the others decided to depart to Isengard.

And two days since her decision to leave…

_"I have something important to tell you." Maria pulled his hand away from her face and gripped both his hands in hers._

"_What is troubling you?"_

"_Legolas…" She stopped, unsure of how to explain herself. "I've been thinking about this for awhile now and I think it's the right thing to do. I want to leave." His eyes widened at her words._

"_Leave? Leave Middle Earth?"_

"_Nononono…that's not what I meant."_

"_Then I do not understand." _

"_I'm saying this wrong." Maria bit her lip. "Let me try again, I don't want to leave Middle Earth but I do want to leave the fighting. I..." She hesitated, "I don't think I could stand to watch another person die in front of me." She looked hard into his eyes, "Do you understand?"_

_Legolas ran his eyes over her face down to her hands. He gently removed his hands from hers, minding her broken fingers, before standing up and walking to the window. "Legolas?" He ignored her and opened the shutters to the window, allowing the wind to infiltrate her room and blow out the two remaining candles. The room was now completely cloaked in darkness except for the little bit of light provided by the moon. "Legolas? What's wrong?" Maria asked, she was perplexed by his reaction. From her seat on the bed, all she could see was his silhouette. _

_Legolas had his arms braced against the wall around the window, his head down. "Legolas?" He disregarded her call. Maria stood from the bed; her hand went to her chest as she hissed when her ribs shifted. She moved slowly as not to disturb them towards him. When she reached him, she placed her hands against his back and gently placed her head by his shoulder. She didn't speak but simply waited. The stillness in the room was a bit eerie but Maria was complacent. From her position, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She shifted her face so that her head was now resting between his shoulder blades. Maria did not know how long they remained frozen but when he moved so that he could cradle her in his arms, she was startled._

_Maria lifted her head so that she could look upon him. The moon could not provide enough light to view his features but he could see hers clearly with his sharp eyes. She smiled at him when he used his hand to brush away some of the wisps of hair from her face. He kissed her forehead then rested his head on top of hers. "I understand." He broke the silence. "I take no pleasure in you leaving my care but I understand. I fear for you though. There are no longer many safe havens in this world. Where will you go?" He moved back to look at her face. She smiled at him again._

"_To the only place I know. Rivendell."_

Maria sat in one of the chairs by the table; her eyes scanned the room before falling onto her bag brimming with her old belongings. She reached for it and dumped out its contents. Laid out on the table was a pair of glasses that were a bit bent out of shape, torn tights and leotard, an old hairbrush, her dance shoes and lastly the crumpled picture of her family. She took hold of the picture first and tried to smooth down its edges. When she had returned back 'home' Maria had to face her fears about the loss of her mother. With time she had learned to cope with the anguish and move forward. She laughed a bit at the memories it held with her family and held it with fondness.

She touched the shoes next. Along with the picture, the shoes also represented a lifetime of memories. She ran the faded pink ribbons between her fingers before bringing it up to her face. She brushed her cheek against the satin and reveled at how smooth it was. Maria began to giggle before clasping a hand over her mouth. Still her body shook with laughter. "Ouch!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her ribcage. She tried to stop but couldn't and soon tears streamed out of her eyes as she continued. Finally her brief moment of hysteria passed as she calmed herself. Though many days had passed since her return to Middle Earth, Maria wasn't given much time to herself. Despite Legolas' comfort, her mind was still running in circles. No time to breathe and break everything down. There was simply too much for her too take in at once and though she looked fine on the outside, she was a wreck inside. That was one of her reasons for leaving. She couldn't heal in a place that was also broken.

Maria rubbed the soreness out of her jaw and wiped her face. With some unknown determination, she grabbed both her shoes and moved to the bed. She took off the small slippers Eowyn lent her and stretched out her toes before placing on the shoes. Mindful of her fingers, she gently tied the ribbons around her ankles. Maria perched herself as close to the edge of the bed as possible without falling off. She placed her feet on the floor in the pointe position and rotated her ankles. She bent her feet in the different positions to gain the feel of the shoe once more. After a couple minutes, Maria nodded to herself in approval before standing. She stumbled a bit; she forgot how the shoes could change her movement so much. She walked back to the table and gripped the back of the chair.

With its help, she ran though the five positions from memory before moving en pointe. Immediately as she started to rise, she hissed before dropping back down unto her heels. Maria cursed at herself for not maintaining her dance physique as well as she thought she had. Again she tried, this time she managed to stay upright but the weight on her toes caused her to curse again, she bit into her lip and tried to take a step forward but the sudden shift in weight had her stumbling towards the wall. Maria cried out as her ribs took the blow. She slid own against the cool stonewall unto the floor; her legs lay out in front of her. She coughed a bit and tried to control her breathing for every rushed intake of air made her chest hurt.

The door to her room opened as two maids and Eowyn walked in. "Maria, we-" Eowyn stopped as she noticed Maria's position on the floor. "What happened? Are you alright?" Eowyn knelt down next to her. Maria simply nodded as she shifted her legs.

"Your toes!" One of the maids cried. Both Eowyn and Maria looked down to see that at the tip of her shoes held a small blotch of red.

"Fuck." Was all Maria said before she fell unconscious.

Authors Note: I know, I know. Bad me, bad me! I know its short but I updated! The typical excuses for not updating sooner: life and writers block. To those who are concerned, I am not abandoning this story! I will finish it! And its only a couple more chapters till the end anyways. No promises, but hopefully I won't take as long to update. crosses fingers Here's to hoping!


End file.
